


Цугцванг

by Z_reader



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 56,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_reader/pseuds/Z_reader
Summary: Заявиться в гей-бар в килтах было не слишком удачной идеей, но порою Эклза посещали самые что ни на есть сумасшедшие мысли.





	

Как определить, что человек влюблён? Просто.  
Влюблённый человек действует против своих интересов.

Франсуа Трюффо

 

Глава 1. "SAS". 

Заявиться в гей-бар в килтах было не слишком удачной идеей, но порою Эклза посещали самые что ни на есть сумасшедшие мысли. Похоже, в плане выполнения бредовых идей с ним могли бы посоперничать его товарищи, которые, так же как и он, вырядились в шотландские юбки и всей гурьбой завалились в святую святых гей-сообщества Тсваны, чем вызвали недоуменные взгляды посетителей, а потом их громкое улюлюкание. Никто из присутствующих не сомневался, что только что вошедшие в зал парни - стриптизеры, уж слишком экзотически они были одеты для здешних мест.  
-Шмэклз, мать твою! – выругался стоящий рядом темноволосый парень. – Я тебя урою когда-нибудь!  
-Тише, старина, - растянул губы в улыбке довольный произведенным эффектом Дженсен. – Зато нас заметили!  
-Не то слово, не то слово…  
Высокие накаченные красавчики вызвали настоящий ажиотаж в до этого спокойном мирке, где секс-меньшинства предпочитали проводить время и знакомиться с себе подобными. Но стоило случиться чему-то из ряда вон выходящему, и посетители буквально с ума посходили: еще бы на южном побережье Африки не часто можно было встретить четырех светлокожих парней, которые, словно, сошли с обложки глянцевого журнала, причем двое из них были натуральными блондинами, один - брюнет, а четвертый, которого назвали «Шмэклзом» – шатен с рыжеватыми волосами.  
-Нас и без килтов бы заметили! – зло, но так, чтобы его никто не расслышал, кроме того, к кому он обращался, процедил брюнет.  
-Мэтт, лучше займись делом, - бросил один из блондинов. – Дженсен все правильно рассчитал. Интересующий нас объект справа за столиком в VIP-ложе. Так, рассыпаемся по залу… Эклз, отвечаешь за связь, чтобы все работало без помех!  
Дженсен кивнул и непринужденно направился к громадной барной стойке, которая располагалась в центре зала, и из-за которой можно было без проблем следить за помещением, при этом строя из себя скучающего туриста, зашедшего в бар, чтобы просто развлечься и снять симпатичного парня.  
Остальные ребята рассредоточились по залу. Мэтт уже болтал с кем-то из окружения объекта, изображая искреннюю заинтересованность. Один из блондинов остановился недалеко от объекта и, танцуя, заигрывающее поглядывал в его сторону. Н-да, у объекта не было шанса устоять перед высоким статным красавчиком, который буквально сам предлагал себя ему.  
Объект – лысеющий мужик с брюшком и перстнями-печатками с вызывающе огромными бриллиантами на каждом пальце, включая мизинец и указательный, с кожей цвета морено, что, не будь Дженсен в курсе, что тот светлокожий европеец, принял бы его за местного, масляными глазками поглядывал в сторону блондина – он определенно вызвал его интерес.  
«Значит, мистер «Жирная наглая рожа» предпочитает блондинов! - подумал Эклз и ухмыльнулся, видя как мистер перебирает ножками, чтобы поближе рассмотреть танцующего перед его ложей парня. - Раз так, тогда можно расслабиться!»  
К сожалению, они заранее не знали о вкусах мистера «Жирная наглая рожа», поэтому в килты пришлось вырядиться всем четверым, но сейчас конкретно не повезло блондину: ему придется пообжиматься с этой рожей и хотя дело дальше этого, скорее всего, не зайдет, все же это не бог весть как приятно!  
Такой показушник, как мистер «Жирная наглая рожа» должен был запасть в первую очередь, на того, кто привлекает всеобщее внимание, а их четверка справилась с поставленной задачей как нельзя более лучше.  
Не смотря на то, что белые здесь были и до их появления, однако, парни в юбках вызвали повышенный интерес, причем такой, что Дженсену уже самому пришлось несколько раз послать не в меру настойчивых искателей приключений куда подальше. Все-таки он при исполнении, развлекаться сейчас некогда, хотя, если бы не служба, он бы не прочь был познакомиться вон с тем белым симпатичным парнем, сидящим за столиком с кем-то из местных темнокожих аборигенов, который без конца клал ему на плечо свою здоровенную ручищу и о чем-то шептал на ухо, откидывая достаточно длинные, подстриженные каре, темно-русые волосы парня. Симпатяжка даже не думал выказывать никакого недовольства по этому поводу.  
«Не повезло, кажется, это парочка», - огорчился Дженсен.  
Абориген взглянул в сторону Дженсена и поднялся из-за стола, предварительно положив купюру на стол. Симпатяжка убрал деньги в боковой карман кожаной куртки.  
«Проститутка», - мелькнула в голове мысль у Дженсена, и ему отчего-то стало тоскливо на душе.  
Вот так всегда, стоит встретить парня с великолепной фигурой, как он оказывается или шлюхой или стриптизером. А может это просто Дженсену так "везет"?  
Тем временем блондин уже сидел в VIP-зоне и смеялся над шутками мистера «Жирная наглая рожа», которые, Дженсен мог бы поклясться в этом, были абсолютно не смешными.  
Что ж, свою миссию Дженсен выполнил, связью всех обеспечил, объект снял того, кого надо, выбрав блондина (слава богу, что не его самого!), теперь дело оставалось лишь за блондином: он должен был прицепить мистеру жучок и тогда можно отправляться в штаб-квартиру с чувством выполненного долга, чтобы набраться сил перед ответственным заданием.  
Дженсен поискал глазами командира, тот разговаривал о чем-то с Мэттом. Заметив взгляд Дженсена, командир кивнул, что означало, все в порядке.  
-Привет! – раздался голос над головой Дженсена. – Я могу угостить тебя?  
Он медленно развернулся, чтобы отшить очередного ухажера, но так и остался сидеть с открытым ртом: перед ним стоял тот самый симпатяжка в кожаной куртке, которого Дженсен принял за проститутку.  
«Боже, какой же он высокий!» - пронеслось вихрем в голове у Дженсена.  
При своем метре восьмидесяти шести Дженсен выглядел перед парнем сущим коротышкой! Это был удар по самолюбию.  
-Хм… - нахмурился Дженсен. – С каких это пор шлюхи угощают клиентов?  
Он думал, что его слова заставят парня смутиться, но тот улыбнулся – широко, искренне и солнечно. От такой улыбки стало даже как-то светлее в полусумрачном зале, где яркая подсветка, вырывая из толпы лица, тут же снова погружала их во тьму, не давая достаточного освещения.  
-Ты мне понравился.  
-Я не заинтересован в твоих услугах.  
-Ты так категоричен? – парень и не подумал обижаться.  
-Абсолютно.  
Парень уселся на стул рядом с Дженсеном и сделал заказ:  
-Два виски, пожалуйста!  
-Я же сказал, что не буду, - зашипел Дженсен, передергивая плечами: больше всего его бесила человеческая бестактность.  
-Ты не хочешь виски? – приподнял бровь парень. – Я думал, что ты из тех парней, которые маршируют в юбках, неужели ошибся?  
-С чего ты это взял? – на мгновение остановился, хотевший было уйти Дженсен.  
Парень усмехнулся:  
-Если примешь угощение, я отвечу на твой вопрос. Да расслабься ты! Я же просто предлагаю тебе выпить, а не отправиться в кабину наверху!  
Заинтригованный Дженсен повел себя крайне не профессионально - он остался, сел на место и произнес:  
-Ну и? Я жду.  
-Ты когда направлялся к бару, постоянно оглядывался. Так делают только солдаты. А учитывая твой рост, телосложение, - при этих словах парень красноречиво обвел плотоядным взглядом Дженсена с ног до головы, - короткую стрижку и таких же друзей… Одним словом, вы, парни, служАки.  
-Ты всегда такой внимательный? – спросил слегка опешивший от столь меткого умозаключения, достойного самого Шерлока Холмса, Дженсен.  
-Стараюсь. Тем более, моя профессия как раз способствует этому. Я же должен распознать клиента с первого взгляда, - усмехнулся он, откидывая со лба волосы. – Одного понять не могу, что здесь забыл английский спецназ?  
А вот это уже удар ниже пояса! Дженсен такого вообще никак не ожидал! Тем более от шлюхи! Ладно еще вычислил, что он вояка, но вот спецназ… Как он догадался?!  
Между тем парень предложил:  
-Давай заключим сделку. Ты загадываешь любое желание, а я его исполняю. Если тебе понравится, мы с тобой вместе поднимемся наверх. Ну как?  
Это не парень, а ураган какой-то! Дженсен еще не переварил предыдущую новость, а он делает очередной шаг.  
-Все, что я захочу? – уточнил Дженсен и положил локти на барную стойку.  
-Угу, - парень сделал глоток виски и подтолкнул второй бокал с янтарной жидкостью в направлении Дженсена.  
Разговор становился все более и более интересным. Жаль, что парень всего навсего оказался обычной шлюхой, ведь такой потенциал пропадает – ему бы быть каким-нибудь антикризисным управляющим, судя по его наблюдательности и сообразительности, он, явно, потянет, или на худой конец моделью – фигура что надо! Однако, жизнь несправедливая штука… Может парень и старался выбраться наверх, но не получилось, вот и зарабатывает теперь как может… Хотя мог бы держаться не так заносчиво, заносчивость ему точно не поможет в будущем.  
Дженсену во что бы то ни стало захотелось сбить с парня спесь, ну чтобы просто поучить для его же пользы, так сказать. Дженсен огляделся по сторонам. Ага, вот и ответ! Шлюхам строго-настрого запрещено танцевать стриптиз, иначе их выгонят с работы – у каждого свои обязанности: танцоры – танцуют, шлюхи – ублажают в постеле. Дженсен представил, как обломает сейчас этого верзилу!  
-ОК, станцуй у шеста!  
Парень посмотрел на Дженсена, тот уже приготовил ехидную фразочку на счет того, что он слабак или вроде того. В глазах парня мелькнула искра, он поднялся во весь рост.  
Что, он реально собирается это сделать? Ведь его же выпрут из этого бара и больше никогда не пустят даже на порог, какую бы прибыль он до этого не приносил!  
Парень скинул кожаную куртку и попросил Дженсена:  
-Подержи ее.  
Дженсен попытался остановить его, чувствуя свою вину за то, что из-за него он останется без работы и, возможно, средств к существованию. Но тот уже почти достиг сцены. Подтянувшись на мускулистых руках, взобрался наверх, бесцеремонно подвинув исполнявшего танец стриптизера. Тот попробовал было что-то вякнуть, но, посмотрев на высоченного парня, послушно отошел в сторону.  
Случайный знакомец начал медленно маршировать под музыку, наблюдая с улыбкой на сумевшего пробраться к сцене, сквозь мгновенно набежавшую толпу, Дженсена. Типа привет передавал одному из спецназовцев.  
Затем парень сделал медленный шаг левой ногой вперед, руками проводя по своему туловищу, обтянутому белой майкой, неторопливо подтянул вторую ногу, одну руку откинул вверх и в сторону, а вторую оставил на шее, остановился, замер на несколько секунд, а затем повторил движение еще несколько раз, постепенно приближаясь к краю сцены в направлении Дженсена.  
Сразу же несколько рук потянулись к парню, стоило ему оказаться в опасной близости от них. Парень усмехнулся, не отводя взгляда от Дженсена, и пластично начал отступать вглубь сцены. Там он резко развернулся спиной и ловким движением скинул майку, обнажая прекрасно развитый плечевой пояс с массивными мускулами, вызвав бешенные вопли восторга собравшихся зевак.  
Парень повернулся лицом к толпе и упал на колени, разведя ноги в разные стороны – Дженсен сглотнул, увидев, как при этом напряглись шесть коробочек мышц на его животе.  
Стоящий рядом с ним здоровый африканец закричал во всю глотку:  
-Давай, покажи нам totally nude, детка!  
Парень на сцене двигался красиво, мастерски заигрывал с толпой, но Дженсен готов был поклясться чем угодно, что он не профессионал в этом деле. Мелькнуло даже что-то наподобие сожаления – лучше бы он занимался танцами, чем продавал свое тело направо и налево.  
Танец был окутан намеренной неприступностью и дерзкой холодностью, от которой у Дженсена мурашки по коже забегали. «Ну, каков подлец, что вытворяет!» – чуть не застонал в голос Дженсен, глядя, как парень подходит к шесту. Стриптиз наполнился чувственными элементами и сильными акробатическими трюками, плавно превращаясь в poledance.  
Джинсы парень так и не снял, и Дженсен со злорадством подумал, что виной тому, скорее всего, несимпатичные труселя. Хотя о чем он думает! У шлюхи, вышедшей на работу, все должно быть идеально.  
Толпа улюлюкала и бесновалась. Даже стриптизеры вышли поглазеть на это чудо; стоя в сторонке, скрестив руки на груди, они о чем-то переговаривались. Дженсен видел, как высунул нос из своей VIP-ложи мистер «Жирная наглая рожа», пуская слюнки на новоявленного стриптизера. Блондин между тем покинул VIP-ложу, значит, прикрывать его теперь больше не надо, и Дженсен вздохнул с облегчением – задание выполнено и можно расслабиться до завтра!  
Знакомец Эклза подошел почти вплотную к краю и сразу же несколько рук принялись запихивать ему смятые купюры за пояс джинсев. Кто-то слишком быстрый успел даже расстегнуть молнию…  
Под конец танца Дженсен уже ни о чем не мог даже толком соображать: хотелось немедленно зажать этого паршивца, и дать то, на что он так упорно нарывался все это время!  
Парень упал на колени перед Дженсеном и склонил свою голову вниз. Дженсен, не долго думая, обхватил его руками за шею, придвигая ближе и чуть ли не зарываясь в его волосы, свесившиеся ему на лицо.  
-Так ты пойдешь со мной? – спросил парень. – Я свою часть пари выполнил.  
-Да!  
-Ты точно решил? Это не дешевое удовольствие.  
Черт, уж очень классная шлюха, чтобы от нее отказываться, главное воспользоваться резинкой, пока ничего не успел подхватить от этого жиголо!  
-Сколько?  
Парень назвал свою цену, Эклз без раздумий согласился, если честно, он дал бы за него и больше.  
Когда они направлялись к лестнице, чтобы скрыться от любопытных глаз в кабине, к ним подошел один их халуев мистера «Жирная наглая рожа», и сказал, что его хозяин хочет познакомиться с танцором поближе. Парень внимательно посмотрел на мистера, который приветливо махал рукой со своего места и улыбался. Дженсен с какой-то обидой подумал, что сейчас его спутник отправится за добычей покрупнее, за той, которую можно как следует пощипать, особенно учитывая, что из-за стриптиза это его последний вечер в клубе – самом лучшем во всей Тсване. Возможно, «Жирная наглая рожа» замолвит за него словечко, и его оставят здесь.  
На мгновение Дженсену показалось, что в глазах парня мелькнула лютая ненависть, но через секунду тот, с извиняющейся улыбкой, произнес:  
-К сожалению, как-нибудь в другой раз. У нас другие планы.  
И направился дальше, увлекая, вздохнувшего с облегчением, Дженсена наверх.

 

В комнате для секса помимо большой кровати, на стене висел огромный телевизор, по которому крутили настоящую порнуху. Дженсен чуть было не обалдел, увидев, как темноволосый здоровенный парень с длинными волосами делает минет, решив, что это его попутчик. Дженсен с неудовольствием подумал, что ему придется лицезреть своего партнера и на видео и вживую. Неприятный сюрприз! Отчего-то Дженсену не хотелось, чтобы парень на его глазах ублажал кого-то еще.  
Но тут парень в видео поднял лицо к камере и Дженсен вздохнул с облегчением: это оказался какой-то незнакомец, но его легко можно было принять со спины за сегодняшнего партнера на ночь.  
Дженсен достал из бумажника оговоренную ранее сумму и положил на прикроватную тумбочку.  
Парень оказался профессионалом высокого класса – наверное, других в лучшем гей-клубе Тсваны держать бы не стали. После того, как он опустился перед Дженсеном на колени, и сделал ему самый лучший в мире минет, поглядывая при этом своими раскосыми глазами в лицо застывшему со сладостной миной клиенту, Дженсен готов был благодарить небеса за то, что они послали ему этот восхитительный подарок в виде почти двухметрового накаченного тела, филигранно владеющего своим языком. А ведь он чуть было не отказался! Хорошо, что жиголо проявил настойчивость.  
Парень аккуратно уложил Дженсена на спину, задрав его ноги себе на плечи, и принялся разрабатывать анус, раскрывая его языком. Дженсен зажмурился, а потом вдруг резко дернулся: с чего этот парень решил, что будет сверху? Они это пока не обсуждали, но странно, почему шлюха такого класса об этом не поинтересовался.  
Дженсен приподнялся на локте и попробовал высказать свое неудовольствие, но парень рукой толкнул его обратно на кровать и что-то сделал своим ртом такое от чего лишние мысли из головы Дженсена абсолютно выветрились и он, застонав, упал на подушки, закрыв глаза.  
Когда Дженсен почувствовал, что рот парня больше не ласкает его, он недовольно забурчал, а в ответ получил смешок:  
-Лежи, сейчас все будет.  
Дженсен приоткрыл один глаз, с удовольствием наблюдая, как парень выбирается из своих джинсев и вполне обычных таких боксеров. Н-да, а Дженсен-то рассчитывал, что под джинсами у него окажутся как минимум мужские стринги, возможно даже в сеточку или модель Manstore что ли…  
Инструмент у парня был что надо и Дженсен даже подумал о том, что не сможет его принять целиком. Парень приблизился вплотную к Дженсену и пару раз толкнулся ему в живот своим стоящим членом. Дженсен потянулся к нему руками, но парень развел их в стороны, не разрешая проявлять инициативу.  
Продвигался он в него медленно, небольшими толчками. Войдя на треть, он остановился и поинтересовался:  
-Не больно тебе?  
Дженсен помотал головой – не смотря на размер, боли он не чувствовал. Тогда парень вошел во всю глубину и начался секс-террор. Дженсен сначала пробовал закусить губу, а потом решил не сдерживать себя – в конце концов, он не у себя дома, за стенкой нет соседей-пуритан, он даже не в отеле, а в гей-клубе, где самими правилами установлено, что надо получать наслаждение и кричать так громко, чтобы парни в соседних кабинках обзавидовались…  
Дженсен кончил первым, а потом его примеру последовал партнер, водя своим членом в расщелине между ягодиц Дженсена.  
Через некоторое время парень поинтересовался, взяв в ладони лицо Дженсена и поворачивая его к себе:  
-Повторим?  
На этот раз тоже, да и в последующие разы Дженсен всегда оказывался снизу. Уткнувшись в подушку лбом после очередного оргазма, Дженсен, немного отдышавшись, задал так и вертящийся у него на языке вопрос:  
-Почему ты всегда сверху?  
-Потому что это ты нацепил на себя юбку, - усмехнулся парень и провел рукой по ягодицам Дженсена.  
-Ну, ты сам напросился!  
Дженсен вскинулся и подмял нахала под себя. Тот рассмеялся, но так и остался лежать бездвижно, хотя при его габаритах мог бы потягаться силой с Дженсеном – профессиональным спецназовцем.  
-Я хочу, чтобы ты сел на меня сверху, - прошептал Дженсен.  
-А ты уверен, что у тебя хватит на это денег? Сеанс, который ты проплатил, уже закончился.  
-Разве? – Дженсен совершенно забыл о времени. – Но ты так и не удовлетворил меня…  
-Сомневаюсь…  
-ОК, назови свою цену.  
Парень посмотрел на него затуманенным взглядом, а потом прохрипел, словно в горле запершило:  
-Мне нравится, как ты стонешь, поэтому я сделаю для тебя исключение, и ты расплатишься со мной после…  
Он ловко оседлал Дженсена, насаживаясь на его член и наблюдая при этом за его лицом. Затем он откинулся на ноги Дженсена, прогибаясь настолько, чтобы опереться локтями о матрас и добиться более глубокого проникновения, и задал темп, самостоятельно регулируя глубину и частоту фрикций.  
От одного вида парня со взмокшими прядями на лице, с бисеринками пота в ложбинке между шеей и ключицами, напрочь снесло крышу. Дженсен приподнял свои бедра и принялся энергично вбиваться в сидящего на нем парня. Кончили они одновременно, а перед тем как окончательно вырубиться, Дженсен пробормотал:  
-Нам надо собираться…  
-Отдыхай, я предупрежу, что мы останемся в кабине на всю ночь.  
-Боюсь, у меня не хватит на это денег… - пробормотал Дженсен, почти проваливаясь в глубокий сон, но чувствуя, как парень обнимает его за шею и чмокает в висок, притягивая к себе и укрывая одеялом.  
Интересно, во сколько ему обойдется такая забота от шлюхи? Неужели придется брать кредит в банке, чтобы расплатиться? И что тогда написать в графе «Цель кредита»?

 

Дженсен проснулся от того, что в дверь кабины кто-то настойчиво стучал и кричал на ломанном английском:  
-Сэр, ваше время истекло, пора освободить кабину!  
Дженсен с трудом продрал глаза – давненько у него не было такого секса, чтобы вот так от души и крышесносно! Даже с любимым человеком, с которым они расстались пару месяцев назад, ничего подобного не было, а с обычной шлюхой он оторвался по полной программе.  
Дженсен сел на кровати и потряс головой, неожиданно его взгляд упал на прикроватную тумбочку. Он не поверил собственным глазам: деньги остались на том же месте, где он их оставил накануне.  
Шлюха не взяла деньги? Это что-то новенькое! Возможно, он позарился на что-то другое? Но ничего больше при себе у Дженсена не было. Дженсен спрятал деньги в бумажник, быстро оделся и вышел за дверь. Он подошел к администратору, чтобы расплатиться за кабину, и каково же было его удивление, когда тот заявил, что за все уплачено.  
-Кем? – спросил вконец обалдевший Дженсен.  
-Тем парнем, с которым вы были вместе.  
-А разве он не шлюха в вашем заведении?  
Администратор даже отложил бумаги, с которыми работал, и во все глаза уставился на Дженсена:  
-Кто, простите?  
-Ну, тот парень…  
-Нет. К сожалению. Спрос бы на него, определенно, был бы, но увы… Хотя я ему предложил поработать стриптизером, когда он оплачивал кабину.  
-И что он?  
-Рассмеялся и отказался. На радость нашим бездарным танцорам.  
-Извините, не могли бы вы назвать мне его имя? - Дженсен протянул сложенную несколько раз купюру администратору.  
-К сожалению, не могу, он расплатился наличными, - виновато улыбнулся администратор, пряча купюру где-то в недрах своего стола.

 

Глава 2. "Отважный побеждает". 

За два дня до этого…

За время перелета, который длился так долго, что рядовой Дженсен Эклз - один из четырех членов базовой боевой единицы SAS - успел выспаться, выслушать краткую, но содержательную речь своего командира-сержанта, и подготовиться к прыжку, после того как самолет начал снижение с двадцатикилометровой высоты. Их целью было незаметное вторжение в ЮАР недалеко от столицы Тсваны.  
Когда высота между самолетом и землей сократилась до километра, десантники приготовились к свободному полету. Дженсен поправил шлем, закрепил на лице кислородную маску, в очередной раз проверил свое снаряжение, особенно рюкзак с оборудованием, прикрепленный ремнями к его ногам, подмигнул Мэтту, с которым не так давно проходил один из самых жестких в мире отборов в SAS, покинув ряды родного шотландского «Black Watch». Мэтт показал «ОК» в ответ и сделал шаг в пустоту.  
Дженсен последовал его примеру и почувствовал, как из под ног ушла опора. Где-то внизу Мэтт уже вытянул руки, чтобы замедлить падение, но вдруг что-то пошло не так, и Мэтт начал вращаться – неровно лежащий на спине рюкзак сыграл с ним злую шутку.  
«Блядь», - выругался про себя Дженсен. Как такое могло случиться с Мэттом, который всегда и все выполнял по инструкции и вообще редко ошибался? Как он мог допустить, чтобы его рюкзак лег неровно?  
Скорость вращений Мэтта увеличивалась, парашют открывался медленно. Повезет, если он приземлится без проблем. Дженсен видел, как многие десантники, попавшие в подобную ситуацию, опускались на землю с окровавленными глазами от лопнувших сосудов.  
Парашют самого Дженсена открылся вовремя, когда он преодолел уже треть километровой высоты. Дженсен начал спускать рюкзак, прикрепленный к тыльной стороне ног, ниже, чтобы сбросить его на землю еще до приземления.  
С помощью ремней парашюта Дженсен постарался оказаться как можно ближе к Мэтту, чтобы помочь ему, нарушая все писанные и неписанные правила. Дженсен потянул ручки парашюта вниз, чтобы немного отклониться назад и мягко приземлился на ноги в кромешной ночной тьме. Он спрятал свой парашют и поспешил к Мэтту.  
-Как ты? – еле слышно спросил Дженсен.  
-Нормально, - последовал ответ.  
Мэтт уже тоже справился со своим парашютом.  
-Сильно досталось? - Дженсен провел рукой по шее Мэтта, и она окрасилась в темный цвет: кровь тонкой струйкой стекала из уха десантника ему на воротник.  
Мэтт вытер остатки крови тыльной стороной ладони.  
-Могло быть и хуже, - прокомментировал он, отряхивая руку.  
Дженсен постучал его по плечу в знак поддержки, и они вдвоем направились к заранее оговоренному месту встречи.  
Все четверо десантников приземлились на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга, чтобы как можно быстрее сгруппироваться и исчезнуть с места высадки до того, как их засекут. В пункте назначения они получили указания от командира и отправились дальше каждый по отдельности, чтобы в случае обнаружения одного из них у остальных была возможность вернуться обратно и решить, как действовать дальше.  
Не смотря на глобальную систему позиционирования, которая с точностью до нескольких метров могла определить месторасположение, Дженсен то и дело сверялся с картой. До Тсваны оставалось несколько километров пути. Главное добраться до ее окрестностей и там встретиться с осведомителем, который бы дал исчерпывающую информацию по интересующему их объекту.  
Когда десантники собрались в последнем пункте назначения, их уже ждал осведомитель, который заявил, что план изменился, и что в их задачу теперь входит не ликвидация объекта, а взятие его живым и по возможности здоровым, поскольку в деле появился новый фигурант, который прикрывает весь преступный синдикат, и правительству не терпится узнать его имя, которое известно лишь кругу избранных, а объект один из их числа.  
-Мы должны устроить ему «теплую» встречу на родине. Там этого сукиного сына расколют, как нефиг делать, а затем поговорят и с главой контрабандистов. Вопросы есть? – обвел взглядом собравшихся спецназавцев осведомитель.  
-Нам нужно время, чтобы разработать новый план, - произнес командир. – Сколько у нас в запасе?  
-Дня три, не больше.  
Осведомитель опустил на землю рюкзак, висевший у него за плечами, и подтолкнул его ближе к десантникам.  
-Что это?  
-Гражданская одежда, чтобы спокойно войти в город.  
Входили в город они по одиночке.

 

В городе затеряться оказалось достаточно легко.  
На снятой ранее квартире спецназовцы встретились ранним утром, предварительно проверив не идет ли слежка за домом. Все было чисто.  
Спустя час Дженсена с его напарником – блондинистым Полом – высадили за квартал до главной улицы города – двадцатишестикилометровой Черч-стрит. Заняв пункт наблюдения возле Южноафриканского резервного банка – огромной высотки, резко констатирующей с небольшими голландскими домиками в колониальном стиле – Дженсен с Полом принялись изображать из себя скучающих туристов до тех пор, пока из дверей банка не вышел низенький толстый мужчина, явно страдающий отдышкой. В руках он держал кейс и постоянно озирался по сторонам – было видно, как сильно он нервничает.  
Через пару минут к входу подъехал бронированный черный джип и толстяк, пыхтя, неловко уселся на заднее сидение.  
-8:40, - отметил Дженсен время убытия объекта. – Уходим.  
Следом за джипом, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, последовала машина, каких на улицах Тсваны было полным-полно, поэтому она не вызвала у окружающих никакого интереса. За ее рулем сидел Мэтт. Через пару километров его должен был сменить сержант на другой машине и проследить путь интересующего их объекта до конца.  
Для того, чтобы взять объект живым, надо было досконально изучить его маршрут. Они отлично знали его загородный путь, поскольку планировали уничтожить объект подальше от населенных пунктов. Однако, план претерпел координальные изменения, поэтому место, которое бойцы выбрали изначально, теперь не подходило.  
Чтобы без проблем повязать толстяка, которого Дженсен окрестил как мистер «Жирная наглая рожа», следовало рассмотреть все варианты, вплоть до возможности захватить объект в черте города или прямо на выезде.  
Вскоре стало ясно, что путь "жирной наглой рожи" лежал через Соуэто – трущобный район, образованный среди рудничных отвалов шахт в пятидесятые годы, где практически невозможно было встретить белого человека. При таком раскладе на границе «цивилизации» и «тауншипа» Мэтт, сидящий за рулем, вынужден был отстать – еще не хватало по-глупому засветиться: ведь белый сразу же отчетливо замаячит на фоне местной публики.  
На следующий день «Жирная наглая рожа» снова поехал той же дорогой. Мэтт к тому времени успел подстраховаться – намазался черной краской, надвинул на глаза кепку, поменял номера на машине и, не привлекая особого внимания, выехал из города за тонированным джипом.  
Мистер «Жирная наглая рожа» похоже вообще не скрывался, наверное, не сомневался в своей неприкосновенности и безнаказанности.  
Скорее всего, уверенности ему придавал тот факт, что за его спиной стояли местные высокопоставленные чины, благодаря которым незаконно вывозились на кораблях через военный порт «Ройял Нейви» тонны алмазов, которые далее направлялись в Шотландию, минуя таможню Великобритании.  
Доход от этого бизнеса позволил многим местным «чинушам», которые были в «деле», обустроиться в самом богатом районе Тсваны на склоне утопающего в зелени холма и заполучить еще более высокие должности с помощью взяток. Их всех собирались «слить» президенту ЮАР как только станет известно имя самого главного махинатора этого предприятия, который организовывал беспошлинный ввоз алмазов на территорию Шотландии. Наверняка, этот сукин сын занимал не самую низшую должность в правительстве Великобритании. Именно из-за него мистер «Жирная наглая рожа» получил отсрочку и право на жизнь, а также возможность рассказать, кем же на самом деле является его босс.  
Бойцы, проводив объект почти до пункта назначения, обследовали всю дорогу, решая, где лучше устроить засаду. Стоило им въехать на возвышенность Высокий Вельт в Мпумалангу, как их тут же окружили покрытые густой растительностью холмы с живописными водопадами, которые напомнили Дженсену пейзажи родного местечка Хайлэнд в Шотландии, где он провел свое детство.  
Невольно в его голове мелькнула мысль, что он давно не навещал своих родителей и клятвенно заверил себя, что после этой заварушки, неприменно съездит к ним погостить.  
Дальше их путь лежал мимо городка Саабе, укрытому от посторонних взглядов лесом. После того как городок остался далеко за спецназовцами, сержант приказал сидящему за рулем Дженсену:  
-Тормози!  
Дженсен послушно встал на обочину, а сержант выпрыгнул из машины и осмотрелся.  
-Что ж, - протянул он. – Скорее всего, здесь мы и будем брать "Жирную наглую...", тьфу ты, объект.  
Через день спецназовцы прекрасно знали каждый камушек в предполагаемом месте засады. Для того, чтобы не попасть впросак и не потерять из вида мистера «Жирная наглая рожа», который мог по каким-то личным причинам вдруг изменить свой распорядок дня, было решено накануне операции вставить ему в телефон "жучок", чтобы он отслеживал все передвижения объекта. Однако, ответ на закономерный вопрос: "Как это сделать" пока отсутствовал.  
По данным SAS было известно, что объект - стопроцентный гей. ЮАР оставалась единственной африканской страной, где к геям относились более, чем толерантно и несколько лет назад здесь даже были разрешены гей-браки, наверное, поэтому мистер «Жирная наглая рожа», любитель молодых парней, выбрал именно эту страну для осуществления своей "предпринимательской деятельности". Еще было известно, что мистер - любитель «позависать» в соответствующих клубах, и все согласились с командиром, который предложил добраться до него именно там. Дело осталось за малым: привлечь к себе его внимание, чтобы уж наверняка он пригласил кого-нибудь из них в свою VIP-ложу.  
После непродолжительного молчания Дженсен предложил:  
-А может, наденем на себя юбки?  
-Что? – три пары глаз, не моргая, уставились на него.  
-Ну, в смысле килты, - пояснил Дженсен. – А что, белокожие парни в килтах, сто процентов привлекут к себе внимание в гей-баре Африки.  
-Это в тебе шотландец заговорил? – осклабился Мэтт.  
А Пол, усмехнувшись, добавил:  
-А ты чего от него ожидал? Их «Black Watch» до сих пор в юбках марширует!  
Сержант хмыкнул и задумчиво произнес:  
-Неплохая задумка. Проблема только в том, что их негде взять в Тсване, - он тыльной стороной ладони потер свой подбородок.  
Наблюдавший за переговорами осведомитель произнес:  
-Если постараться, я могу это устроить…  
…Перед тем как войти в гей-бар, Дженсен, помня о ехидном замечании насчет «Black Watch», пожелал Полу:  
-Чтобы мистер «Жирная наглая рожа» выбрал тебя, блондинистая попка! – и сложил губки в трубочку, изображая поцелуй.  
Пол от души сплюнул и пробормотал:  
-Не приведи господь!

 

После ночи, проведенной в объятиях таинственного незнакомца (фу, прям как в бульварном романе! – чертыхнулся Дженсен), он прибыл в штаб-квартиру. Там, еще раз выслушал инструкции, молча стерпел поддевки парней, которые непереминули прокомментировать его исчезновение вместе со стриптизером.  
-Телефончиками-то хоть обменялись? – поинтересовался Пол, который все никак не мог успокоиться по поводу того, что слова Дженсена оказались пророческими и мистер «Жирная наглая рожа» выбрал именно его.  
-Нет? – вторил Мэтт. - Неужели ночь не удалась?  
Дженсен смерил их недовольным взглядом, собираясь вставить едкое замечание по поводу обнимашек Пола с «Жирной наглой рожей», но их прервал сержант:  
-Тише, чего расшумелись? За дело! Сегодня все нужно подготовить для операции.  
В задачу Дженсена входило заставить остановиться джип с объектом в назначенной точке. Для этого было решено оставить неподалеку обычную машину и взорвать ее, преградив тем самым дальнейший путь объекту.  
Дженсен наметанным взглядом почти с первого раза определил, откуда будет сподручнее взорвать машину, и при этом самому остаться живым, а по возможности еще и невредимым. Он сделал несколько шагов в сторону от дороги, выбрал место и в несколько приемов соорудил себе ячейку саперной лопаткой недалеко от того места, откуда собирался стрелять.  
Чтобы местные не позарились на автомобиль, Мэтт за несколько часов до выезда черного тонированного джипа с толстяком из города остановил свое авто, имитируя поломку, на окраине дороги за поворотом, чтобы его можно было увидеть в самый последний момент и не успеть никуда свернуть, но достаточно для того, чтобы взрывная волна и осколки от взрыва не повредили сам джип, который мог запросто впечататься в близстоящее дерево, а объект переломать себе шею.  
Даже если охрана мистера «Жирная наглая рожа» что-то и заподозрит, будет уже слишком поздно отступать, да и некуда – с обеих сторон стройными рядами дорогу преграждали деревья – в лесу на джипе особо не поездишь, впереди будет гореть адским пламенем взорванная машина, а сзади должна была выехать еще одна машина без водителя, которая к тому же отвлекла бы внимание охранников на себя.  
В назначенный день бойцы заняли свои места в соответствии с одобренным сержантом планом.  
Замерев на позиции, Дженсен услышал шум приближающейся машины и подал знак Мэтту, который крутился возле своей машины, чтобы местные не разобрали ее по винтикам и не сдали в металолом. Мэтт успел скрыться в безопасном месте еще до того момента, как джип вывернул из-за поворота.  
Дженсен заученным и доведенным до автоматизма жестом вскинул себе на плечо легкий противотанковый ЛОУ-66, идеальное орудие для стрельбы по небронированным автомобилям, прицелился и дал залп.  
Автомобиль, как в старых добрых боевиках, взлетел на воздух, горящие части оторвались от пылающей машины, и, крутясь вокруг своей оси, разлетелись в разные стороны, задевая и обдавая жаром кроны деревьев, которые уже через секунду пожирало яркое пламя. Джип резко затормозил и тут же рванул назад, раздался скрежет колес пытавшегося развернуться и скрыться с места происшествия автомобиля.  
Но тут сзади на джип выкатилась еще одна машина, преграждая путь к отступлению, за рулем которого никого не было. Однако, перепуганная охрана этого сначала не заметила и принялась палить в наезжающий сзади внедорожник изо всех видов оружия, которые у нее имелись в наличии. Начался настоящий огневой шквал, под которым было нереально кому бы то ни было выжить.  
Толстяк засел в своем джипе и даже не выглядывал оттуда.  
Дженсен отбросил уже использованное и теперь не нужное больше орудие, откатился со своего места в сторону и залег, пережидая огонь. Кто-то из охраны стрелял не прекращая в его сторону, надеясь, таким образом, убрать затаившегося врага. Дженсен прикрыл голову руками и почти сросся с землей, неподвижно замерев в ячейке, которую вырыл перед операцией.  
Пол с сержантом точными выстрелами убрали беснующихся охранников из снайперских винтовок. На мгновение наступила ничем не нарушаемая тишина.  
Дженсен знал, что один охранник остался в бронированном джипе и теперь чутко наблюдает за любым движением извне и в случае первых признаков опасности снова откроет огонь.  
Дженсен с Мэттом, стараясь отвлечь охранника на себя, прикрывали Пола с сержантом, которые короткими перебежками начали приближаться к джипу. Пол резко распахнул дверь, а командир выстрелил в даже не попытавшегося убраться после начала заварушки со своего места и застывшего с недоуменным взглядом водителя, который словно вопрошал: «О боже, как вы здесь оказались?!».  
Охранник на заднем сидении дернулся и тут же получил в голову пулю.  
Толстяк заверещал тонким противным голосом, но Пол запихнул ему в рот кляп и скрутил руки за спиной. Судя по тому, какими глазами смотрел на них мистер «Жирная наглая рожа», он узнал четверку из гей-бара. Он что-то отчаянно замычал, выражая свое желание договориться с парнями, решив, что они простые «солдаты удачи», которые жаждут получить за него выкуп.  
Мистер «Жирная наглая рожа» готов был заплатить за себя ненаглядного абсолютно любую сумму, лишь бы снова оказаться в безопасности, но ему не предоставили даже возможности поразить сходу ошеломляющей цифрой за свой спасение, а повели куда-то вперед, загрузили в машину с тонированными стеклами и повезли прочь.  
Сержант сверился с часами – времени оставалось достаточно, чтобы добраться до побережья, где их должны были встретить на лодках и вывезти из страны, однако, задерживаться все же не стоило, объекта могли хватиться раньше срока.  
Когда до места встречи оставались считанные километры, сержант получил сообщение, что на побережье разыгрался шторм, и место отступления лучше переместить на несколько километров западнее, где пока еще было относительно спокойно. Сержант чертыхнулся. Разыгравшаяся непогода грозила стать серьезной проблемой, поскольку на западе находились довольно отвесные скалы и если шторм доберется туда, то мало никому не покажется.  
К тому моменту, когда они прибыли к новому месту назначения, затормозив почти у самого обрыва скал со стелившимися по поверхности немногочисленными растениями так, чтобы их не вырвало ветром, штормило уже не на шутку. Объект, поняв тщетность всех своих потуг, наконец-то перестал мычать и всячески показывать, что желает вступить с ними в переговоры. Кажется, он сообразил, что его украли не рядовые бандиты, а спецслужбы, и поэтому шансы обсудить условия своего выкупа стремительно скатились до «нуля».  
Дженсен выбрался из машины и тут же поежился – ветер рвал и метал, огромные бешеные волны стремительно неслись прямо на скалы и, встретив на своем пути препятствие, феерическим фонтаном взмывали вверх, обдавая людей наверху столпом брызг.  
Дженсен осторожно посмотрел вниз – там море от скал отделял песок и оставался шанс не быть смытым в океан еще на спуске.  
Мистер «Жирная наглая рожа» наотрез отказался самостоятельно выбираться из машины, и Пол, не церемонясь, довольно жестко вытащил его наружу за шкирку и, встряхнув, поставил на ноги. Увидев, что бойцы готовятся спуститься вниз, объект вытаращил глаза и замотал головой, мыча с удвоенной силой. Дженсен толкнул его в спину, требуя чтобы он подошел к краю. Мистер забился в истерике.  
Между тем Дженсен уже закидывал веревку через шейку восьмерки, чтобы усилить трение и замедлить спуск, провел ее через карабин для скоростного спуска. Он пошел первым, одной рукой постоянно удерживая нижнюю часть веревки, второй – выводя восьмерку из фиксации, поворачивая ее малое кольцо вниз. Бешеный ветер безжалостно трепал его одежду, и старался разбить смельчака, дерзнувшего бросить ему вызов, о скалы. Внизу ветер неиствовал еще сильнее, у Дженсена даже создалось впечатление, что его кто-то чем-то огрел по голове, настолько разбушевавшаяся стихия распоясалась, пытаясь сломить человека. Странно, что его как следует не приложило о скалы при таком-то ветре!  
Не смотря на препятствия, Дженсен довольно удачно добрался до песка и принялся страховать спускающихся товарищей вместе с объектом, который, каким-то чудом выплюнул кляп и верещал теперь так, словно с него сдирали живьем кожу.  
Только когда все благополучно встали на ноги, Дженсен сделал несколько шагов к океану, где бушевали волны, грозя уничтожить любого дерзнувшего встать у них на пути, и принялся вглядываться вдаль, щуря глаза от соленых брызг океана.  
Надувная лодка, покинув плавучую базу в нейтральных водах, подходила к берегам Африки. Уже можно было рассмотреть, как она стремительно несется вперед по волнам, которые так и норовили перевернуть ее, а вместе с ней и всех, кто в ней находился. Но лодка самоотверженно боролась со стихией и быстро увеличивалась в размерах.  
У Дженсена мелькнула мысль о том, что если они выберутся живыми из чертовой передряги, это будет истинным чудом.  
Где-то рядом скулил, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, усевшийся на мокрый песок, объект, показывая всем своим видом, что не желает грузиться в лодку, но его желания никого не интересовали. Поэтому когда лодка подошла к берегу, его словно куль забросили внутрь. Десантники запрыгнули следом, и началось светопреставление – лодку мотало из стороны в сторону, Дженсен прикусил себе до крови язык, и пообещал больше не размыкать зубы.  
Когда они отошли от берега, шторм, начавший резко сходить на нет, перестал швырять лодку, и Дженсен возблагодарил небеса за это.  
А потом случилось то, чего никто даже и предположить не мог. На скале появился человек в камуфляже, вскинул себе на плечо крупнокалиберную снайперскую винтовку и прицелился. Пуля попала в аккурат в висок мистеру «Жирная наглая рожа». Тот дернулся и чуть не вывалился в воду, но Мэтт вовремя успел его поймать. Дженсен с Полом схватились за оружие, однако, человек на скале начал быстро удаляться.  
Через оптический прицел Дженсену показалось, будто он узнал стрелявшего – парень из клуба, с которым он провел ночь… Нет, бред это! Такого просто не может быть! Неужели та ночь настолько запала ему в душу, что парень теперь мерещится ему повсюду?  
Выстрелить ни Дженсен, ни Пол не успели – человек исчез из поля зрения, словно его и не было.

***

Все началось с диверсии, когда группа боевых пловцов спецназа одной из стран «третьего мира» провела масштабную операцию, взорвав гражданские сухогрузы, вставшие на якорь в акватории порта.  
По официальным данным в их трюмах находились товары, предназначенные для сельского хозяйства, однако, в посольстве страны, откуда прибыли эти корабли, узкий круг, в который входил и советник-посланник по вопросам экономики, торговли и инвестиций, были прекрасно осведомлены, что на самом деле сухогрузы под завязку набиты оружием и боеприпасами для свержения правительства.  
Именно поэтому советник собирался как можно быстрее отправить свою семью домой, якобы навестить родных, а на самом деле, чтобы обезопасить их в свете готовящейся заварушки.  
Большинство политиков страны были заранее куплены, глава армии получил приличный куш, который обеспечит его самого и членов его семьи до конца дней, вздумай они переселиться куда-нибудь в более спокойные и цивилизованные уголки планеты. Были учтены малейшие детали, однако, в дело вмешался Его Величество Случай. Никому даже в голову не могло прийти, что суровый глава армии окажется настолько хвастливым и к тому же несдержанным на язык сукиным сыном, что поведет себя как не слишком умная женщина, выболтав своей любовнице все о готовящемся восстании.  
Любовница, как выяснилось позже, была сводной сестрой содержанки одного из руководителей Службы безопасности президента, и в скором времени сам президент узнал о намечающемся в его стране перевороте.  
Начались немедленные расправы. В первую очередь были взорваны пришедшие без охраны, чтобы не вызвать ненужных подозрений, сухогрузы. Служба безопасности, всецело преданная своему правителю, приступила к арестам подозреваемых и люто расправлялась с участниками заговора. Вскоре арестовали главу посольства.  
Узнав об этом, правитель государства, которому принадлежали взорванные суда, поручил своему военному руководству перекинуть все корабли, несущие боевое дежурство к берегам страны «третьего мира».  
Президент страны «третьего мира» в свою очередь заручился поддержкой одной из ведущих мировых держав, с которой имел давние деловые связи. Мировая держава отправила к берегам свой военный флот.  
Назревало нешуточное противостояние, грозящее перерасти в ядерную войну.  
В доме советника, скрытому от любопытных взглядов высоким забором и густыми кронами деревьев, спешно готовились к отъезду. Чемоданы уже стояли перед входной дверью, с минуты на минуту должна была прибыть машина, чтобы увезти семью советника в аэропорт.  
Тринадцатилетнему парнишке не терпелось поскорее оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. Своего желания он объяснить не мог, просто всю последнюю неделю ему до чертиков хотелось очутиться где-нибудь в другом месте. Не то, чтобы ему не нравилось здесь жить… Просто какое-то нехорошее предчувствие. А вот младшая сестра ревела, не желая даже на минуту расставаться со своей темнокожей няней.  
Предчувствие оказалось пророческим. Неожиданно на улице раздались выстрелы, крики. Вся семья, сидевшая за столом, повскакивала со своих мест. Дети хотели было броситься к окну, но отец запретил:  
-Нет! Быстро все наверх!  
-Что там? – схватилась за сердце мать.  
В этот момент в их дом ворвались военные, которые выбили ногой дверь, и, угрожая оружием, страшно при этом матерясь на ломанном английском, несколько раз ударили прикладом по голове советника и его жену, пытавшуюся помешать забрать своего мужа. Бросившихся на выручку детей автоматами оттерли в угол.  
-Что вы творите?! – воскрикнул советник, стремясь растолкать удерживающих его солдат в стороны. – Прекратите немедленно! Ведь перед вами женщина и дети!  
-Молчать!  
Советник еще что-то говорил на местном языке, ругался, но ему заломили руки, и повели к выходу.  
-Не надо, - бросил он жене, которая попыталась снова преградить им дорогу. – Позаботься о детях. И немедленно уезжайте отсюда!  
Отца увели, а дети постарались оказать помощь безутешно рыдающей матери.  
Машина, которая должна была приехать за ними, так и не появилась…

 

Глава 3. Команда близкой защиты.

Два года спустя…

Дженсен вместе с командиром полка направлялись к кабинету командующего военными операциями, в подчинении которого находились, для отчета о проведенной операции, в которой погиб командир боевой единицы и Дженсен принял командование на себя. Командир тогда приказал отходить, а сам, раненный, остался на месте, зажав собой гранату без чеки, чтобы дать возможность бойцам оторваться от преследователей. Когда противники вышли на командира, тот уже еле дышал. Они перевернули его тело, посчитав, что видят труп, раздался взрыв и командир прихватил с собой на тот свет несколько человек, которых зацепило взрывной волной...  
По случаю Дженсен надел парадную форму песочного цвета. На погонах были сержантские знаки отличия - за прошедшее время Дженсен поучаствовал во многих операциях и получил очередное звание. На рукаве и берете красовались почетные элементы бойца SAS – крылатый кинжал и девиз: «Отважный побеждает». Зачастую это было последнее, что видел перед смертью противник, вздумавший встать на пути британского спецназовца.  
Если быть честным Дженсен не любил надевать форму, считая ее слишком пижонской. Обычно он носил форму без опознавательных знаков, чтобы избежать ненужного внимания к собственной персоне разного рода военнослужащих, одни из которых смотрели на него с каким-то пиететом, а другие, наоборот, старались показать, что эту форму смазливый сержант получил не за боевые заслуги, а потому… Да впрочем, хрен с ними, почему они решили, за что он там получил погоны! Уж ему, как никому другому известно, что он не раз только чудом выходил живым из передряг, случающихся на заданиях, и что звезды падают ему на плечи отнюдь не за то, что он ублажает своего командира, стоя на коленях в его кабинете.  
Мужчины зашли в приемную и секретарь – симпатичный лейтенант – попросил их обождать, сказав, что у начальника сейчас важные переговоры.  
Дженсен с командиром опустились на кожаный диван, лейтенант предложил им кофе. Они оба отказались, понадеевшись, что командир скоро освободится. Вдруг сквозь плотно закрытую дверь раздался шум.  
-Я ни за что не поверю, что в вашей гребанной конторе не служит ни одного шотландца! Не держите меня за дурака! – громогласно кричал кто-то в кабинете, сотрясая стены приемной. – Значит так, или вы даете мне шотландца, или я пишу рапорт на имя вышестоящего начальства о вашей профнепригодности и несоответствии занимаемой должности!  
После этих слов и последовашего удара по столу кулаком из кабинета вышел высокий огненно-рыжий мужчина в штатском, красный, словно вареный рак. Ни на кого не глядя, он за пару шагов достиг двери, грохнув на прощание со всей мочи дверью.  
После беспрецидентного ора, лейтенант робко заглянул внутрь, вошел, затем снова оказался в приемной и сказал, что командующий их ждет.  
Командующий выглядел собранным, по его виду трудно было догадаться, что его только что отчитали будто мальчишку, не обращая внимания на его звания и регалии. Командующий кивнул и хладнокровно произнес:  
-Итак, что у вас, господа?  
Командир представил Дженсена, сказал, что он участник боевой операции, и намного лучше, нежели он сам, доложит о результатах. Дженсен принялся отчитываться о выполненном задании, которое командующий взял под свой личный контроль. Где-то на половине его речи, командующий с интересом окинул Дженсена взглядом с ног до головы, и Эклз на секунду сбился, но потом взял себя в руки и продолжил. Однако, командующий прервал его на полуслове:  
-Сержант… э…  
-Сержант Эклз, - подсказал Дженсен.  
-Ну да, сержант Эклз, ведь вы шотландец, не так ли? У вас шотландский выговор.  
-Так точно.  
-Замечательно! – кивнул командующий, и его губ коснулась полуулыбка.  
Дженсен слегка приподнял брови в удивлении.  
-Сержант, вижу, что вы славно потрудились, я ознакомлюсь с вашим докладом, оставьте его мне и подождите за дверью своего командира.  
Дженсен кивнул, передал папку и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь. Лейтенант бросил в его сторону мимолетный взгляд и снова принялся за работу. Дженсен от нечего делать оглядел приемную. На стенах висели картины, Дженсен достаточно разбирался в живописи, чтобы понять, что перед ним оригиналы. Перед входом в кабинет командующего стоял напольный флагшток со скошенными к противоположной стороне от центра полотнищами-флагами Шотландии, Ирландии и Великобритании.  
Неожиданно в коридоре за приоткрытыми массивными дубовыми дверьми раздался смешок и чей-то голос произнес:  
-…видел этого красавчика-сержанта? Наверняка, сейчас командующий положит на него глаз…  
Дальше разговор стих, поскольку офицеры уже достаточно далеко отошли, и их стало не слышно.  
Дженсен нахмурился, подозревая, что речь сейчас шла о нем. То как лейтенант покосился на него и слегка покраснел, подтвердило его догадку. Чтобы разрядить обстановку, лейтенант предложил, осторожно поерзав на стуле:  
-Сержант, думаю, что переговоры начальства затянутся, могу ли я приготовить вам кофе?  
Дженсен вздохнул.  
-Почему бы и нет, - ответил он.  
Всяко лучше, чем сидеть без дела и выслушивать гадости о самом себе.  
Лейтенант моментально вскочил на ноги и принялся варить кофе, при этом прикрыл ведущую в коридор дверь.  
Дженсен допивал уже вторую чашку кофе, стараясь не думать, о чем там так долго могут говорить начальники и как это может быть связано с тем, что он шотландец. Хотя тот тип в штатском требовал предоставить ему зачем-то шотладцев. Интересно, кто он такой? Наверняка важная «шишка», если командующий молча стерпел подобное поведение.  
Наконец-то командир вышел в приемную.  
-Сержант Эклз, нам предстоит серьезный разговор.  
Дженсен отставил чашку с кофе в сторону и встал на ноги. 

 

Из Лондона в Эдинбург Дженсен решил добираться самолетом, чтобы сэкономить время. Самолет компании «Air Scotland», несмотря на разыгравшуюся непогоду, благополучно приземлился в аэропорту Эдинбурга.  
К тому моменту, как Дженсен вышел из зала прилета, от набежавших туч на улице стало совсем темно, в небе сверкнула молния, а над головой разразился гром. Почти сразу же с неба хлынул ливень, и небо слилось с землей.  
Дженсен, спасаясь от непогоды, поспешил забраться в такси – традиционный кеб черного цвета – и вздохнул с облегчением: наконец-то его путешествие подходит к концу! Такси выехало со стоянки и прямиком направилось в город.  
Ливень хлестал по окнам, стремясь проникнуть внутрь и подпортить мокрыми разводами костюм Дженсена. Было похоже, что вода вот-вот просочится и начнет заливать салон. Повинуясь какому-то минутному порыву, Дженсен отодвинулся от двери подальше.  
Заметив его движение, водитель сказал:  
-Машина отличная, не волнуйтесь, ни капли сюда не попадет.  
Дженсен кивнул.  
Из-за усилившегося дождя было практически невозможно рассмотреть окружающий пейзаж, но Дженсен все равно рассеянно пялился в окно, прокручивая в голове недавний разговор со своим командиром.  
Командир на вопрос командующего о Дженсене расписал его наилучшим образом и отрекомендовал как одного из самых профессиональных бойцов. Поэтому командующий, которому позарез нужен был спецназовец-шотландец с кристально-честной репутацией, остановил свой выбор на нем.  
Дженсена ввели в курс дела, и он дал свое согласие на защиту высокопоставленного чиновника. Им оказался ни много, ни мало премьер-министр Шотландии. На вопрос Дженсена почему выбрали именно его, последовал незамедлительный ответ, что премьер-министр настаивает исключительно на шотландце, а биография у Дженсена самая подходящая для предстоящего дела.  
Оказалось, что в последнее время премьер-министра завалили анонимками с требованием подать в отставку. В противном случае обещали расправиться с его семьей. Премьер-министр сообщил в соответствующие инстанции об угрозах и потребовал выделить ему верных людей для защиты. Причем верными он считал только шотландцев, подозревая, что, являясь сторонником отсоединения Шотландии от Великобритании, должной защиты от английских солдат он не дождется - те с превеликой радостью подставят его к великому удовлетворению врагов.  
Дженсену дали время на раздумья, он мог бы отказаться от выполнения возложенной на него миссии, однако, Дженсен, повинуясь какому-то минутному порыву, дал добро. И даже, когда порыв схлынул, Дженсен не раскаялся в своем решении. Он с готовностью собрал свои вещи, которые могли бы понадобиться ему в ближайшее время, и поехал в аэропорт.

 

Дженсен остановился в квартире, расположенной в старинном доме, недалеко от резиденции премьер-министра в Новом городе, которую ему выделили власти Шотландии на время выполнения задания. Ранним утром за ним прибыла служебная машина, которая доставила Дженсена к резиденции премьер-министра господину Брюсу Уоллесу на Шарлотт-сквер, и остановилась возле парадного входа Bute house - трехэтажного здания, выполненного в георгианском стиле, с классическими архитектурными формами. Дженсен обратил внимание на золотую табличку, установленную на кованном невысоком черном заборчике перед домом, которая возвещала о том, что здесь трудится не покладая рук первое лицо Шотландии.  
Дженсен выбрался из машины, одернул гражданский пиджак и поднялся по ступеням. Он не успел даже постучать, как дверь распахнулась прямо перед его носом, словно за его передвижениями наблюдали сквозь затемненные стекла двери, впрочем так оно, скорее всего, и было. Дженсену объявили, что господин премьер-министр ожидает его и проводили в личный кабинет главы Шотландии.  
Сидевший за письменным столом из красного дерева мужчина встал при появлении Дженсена. Дженсен подошел к столу, краем глаза отметив, что в кабинете присутствует еще один человек лет сорока с копной рыжих волос и в черном классическом костюме - универсальной форме телохранителей всех важных лиц государства, он сидел возле входа на диване и внимательно наблюдал за вошедшим.  
Премьер-министр поздоровался, представил мужчин друг другу:  
-Господин Колин Маккэш, мой телохранитель, а это господин Дженсен Эклз - офицер SAS.  
Маккеш нехотя поднялся, коротко кивнул Дженсену. Тот провел по нему профессиональным взглядом, отмечая военную выправку телохранителя.  
Между тем премьер-министр предложил Дженсену устроиться в удобном кресле возле стола.  
-Прошу!  
Маккэш остался на своем прежнем месте.  
До сего момента Дженсен никогда не пересекался с премьер-министром и не видел его вживую. Теперь же он получил прекрасную возможность его рассмотреть и составить свое мнение. Сидевшему напротив господину было около пятидесяти лет, одет он был в деловой костюм "тройка" из шерсти - темно-серый жилет, который отлично сочетался по фактуре с черными классическими брюками и черным же пиджаком, покрой которого скрадывал достаточно внушительные жировые отложения в области живота. Образ дополняла однотонная рубашка белого цвета и галстук в клетку с цветами клана, к которому принадлежал премьер-министр. Каштановые волосы с проседью были зачесаны назад, карие глаза смотрели так, словно хотели пробраться Дженсену в душу и понять, что он за человек и стоит ли ему доверять.  
-У вас великолепный послужной список, - спустя некоторое время произнес премьер-министр. - Надеюсь, вам уже сообщили, почему я вынужден был обратиться к вашему ведомству?  
Дженсен кивнул.  
-Конечно.  
-Я не хочу вас ни в чем ограничивать, поэтому вы можете собрать команду по своему усмотрению. Главное, чтобы это были надежные люди. Шотландцы. Делайте что угодно, но не подпустите негодяев, которые вздумали угрожать, к моей семье.  
-Я сделаю все от меня зависящее, - заверил Дженсен. – Но для начала я хотел бы обсудить пару вопросов…  
-Разумеется.  
Дженсен слегка покосился в сторону Маккеша. Премьер-министр понял его взгляд правильно.  
-Что ж, давайте сразу расставим все точки над «i», - произнес премьер-министр. - Сейчас я готов подозревать всех и каждого, поскольку письма с угрозами мне подкидывали непосредственно в резиденцию и даже в мой родовой замок на севере Шотландии, где отдыхала моя семья. Отследить мерзавцев до сих пор не удалось. Однако, я полностью уверен в своем телохранителе, поэтому настаиваю, чтобы все разговоры велись в его присутствии.  
Столь непоколебимая вера в чью-то непричастность… Здесь одно из двух: или премьер-министр слишком глуп, что маловероятно, либо есть что-то такое, из-за чего он слепо доверяет Маккешу. Ну да ладно, с этим Дженсен разберется потом.  
-Я бы хотел прямо сейчас получить видеозаписи с камер наблюдения за последние два месяца…  
Далее Дженсен перечислил все, что считал необходимым сделать в сложившейся ситуации.  
Премьер-министр выслушал пожелания Дженсена и кивнул.  
-Хорошо. Господин Маккеш предоставит вам всю информацию.  
Дженсен распрощался с премьер-министром и Маккеш повел его в свой кабинет, который располагался в противоположном крыле дома. Дженсен шестым чувством уловил неприязнь, которую испытывал к нему Маккеш. Что ж, на помощь в лице телохранителя в будущем можно особо не рассчитывать, пришел к окончательному выводу Дженсен.  
Маккеш порылся в сейфе и отдал записи с камер наблюдения, Дженсен повертел их в руках, затем добавил:  
-Я хотел бы получить информацию на каждого вашего сотрудника.  
Маккеш нахмурил лоб и вскинул глаза на Дженсена.  
-Зачем?  
-Я должен знать, что они из себя представляют.  
Маккэш передернул плечами, показывая всем своим видом, что Дженсен здесь лишний и его команда, которую он отбирал лично, прекрасно справилась бы и без столичной выскочки. Но приказы босса не обсуждаются, поэтому приходится терпеть возле себя человека, который ровным счетом ничего не понимает в охране премьер-министра.  
-У меня в команде нет предателей, я доверяю своим людям… - отрывисто произнес Маккеш.  
Дженсен его перебил:  
-У вас под носом пронесли письма с угрозами премьер-министру и после этого вы хотите уверить меня в достаточной компетентности и искренности своих людей?  
-Это мог сделать кто угодно, уверен, что мои парни…  
-Мне нужно досье на каждого, кто входит в вашу команду.  
-Хорошо, - нехотя протянул Маккеш и отошел к двери, чтобы отдать распоряжение подчиненными принести личные дела из архива.  
При этом Маккеш довольно громко хмыкнул, чтобы зазнайка из SAS его обязательно услышал. Напряжение между мужчинами нарастало.  
Дженсен никак не отреагировал – он не собирался вступать в пререкания с каким-то придурком, возомнившем себя Бэтменом, что не помешало ему, не смотря на свои «сверхспособности», его "верным" людям пропустить анонимки. Досадно, что этот Маккеш теперь будет путаться у него под ногами, высказывая одно глупое замечание за другим. Как он вообще получил эту работу? И почему премьер-министр настолько ему доверяет?  
Кстати, не помешает навести справки об этом типе Маккеше: кто он такой и что из себя представляет. 

 

На следующий день в Эдинбург прибыла команда, специально отобранная Дженсеном для защиты премьер-министра. Дженсен самолично встречал их у трапа самолета. Мэтт, спустившийся первым, сразу же обратил внимание на помятый вид Дженсена:  
-Такое ощущение, что ты всю ночь шлялся по кабакам!  
Дженсен подумал, что Мэтт единственный человек во всем SAS, который может себе позволить беззлобно подколоть Дженсена и не получить за это от него в нос. За время совместной службы мужчины превратились если не в друзей, то в хороших приятелей уж точно. К тому же Мэтт был одним из немногих, на кого Дженсен мог положиться, особенно после того, что случилось год назад…

 

Задание было выполнено: команда собрала разведданные и захватила цель. Но враг оказался более чем расторопным, завязалась перестрелка, в итоге которой Дженсен получил серьезное ранение. Чтобы остальные члены команды смогли скрыться от преследующей их по пятам поисковой группы противника, командир принял единственное верное решение – оставить истекающего кровью Дженсена и продолжить путь без него, надеясь добраться до места посадки вертолета как можно быстрее.  
Дженсен готов был отстреливаться до последнего, но из-за потери крови был почти без сознания, и когда его обнаружили, не смог сделать ни единого выстрела из пистолета, который крепко сжимал окровавленными пальцами.  
Словно издалека Дженсен услышал гортанное:  
-Не убивать! Он нужен для допроса!  
А потом потерял сознание.  
Очнулся Дженсен в каком-то сарае, когда на него вылили ведро ледяной воды. Дженсен закашлял, но ему не дали времени на то, чтобы он сореентировался, на голову натянули темный мешок и потащили на допрос, чтобы решить оставлять его в живых для дальнейшей «беседы» или пристрелить прямо на месте.  
Дженсен старался сохранять спокойствие и не вызвать своей агрессией непредсказуемую реакцию противника. Но агнца на заклание строить из себя тоже не собирался.  
Начался допрос.  
-Имя, дата рождения, звание и номер, - потребовал у него человек, сидящий напротив в черной маске с прорезями для глаз.  
Дженсен недолго помолчал – вот так сходу он не собирался выдавать интересующую их информацию, иначе они подумают, будто он настолько бесхребетный и безропотный, что сразу же рассказал все, о чем знал. А потом решат, что от него больше нет пользы, и убьют раньше срока.  
Дженсен молчал, тогда допрашивающий еще несколько раз повторил свой вопрос. Дженсен по-прежнему хранил молчание. К его горлу приставили металлический прут и пока еще аккуратно провели поперек.  
Допрашивающий громко закричал, стукнув кулаком по столу:  
-Имя, дата рождения, звание и номер!  
Дженсен отрывисто произнес:  
-Рядовой. Эклз. 1978.  
-Номер подразделения!  
Дженсен хотел было ответить, но тут его разобрал кашель и он с минуту не мог произнести ни слова. Однако, ему не было настолько плохо, как он стремился это продемонстрировать. Просто Дженсен давил на жалость, стараясь показать, что ранен серьезнее, чем это было на самом деле. Поэтому сидел на стуле понуренным, выглядел измученным и без конца кашлял.  
Допрашивающий протянул ему флягу с водой и Дженсен с жадностью присосался к живительной влаге, поскольку точно не знал когда в будущем сможет еще получить такие необходимые для выживания воду и пищу.  
-Хорошая вода, Эклз?  
Дженсен смотрел вниз и молчал.  
-Ты хочешь есть?  
Дженсен закусил губу. Любой утвердительный ответ могли смонтировать и отослать в британскую разведку запись, на которой бы рядовой Эклз утверждал, что поддерживает терроризм.  
Дженсен был достаточно опытен, чтобы не компроментировать себя столь глупо.  
Еще на курсах по выживанию им вдолбили в голову, что при любом раскладе вслух следует произносить только четыре вещи, разрешенные Женевской конвенцией: личный номер, звание, имя, дату рождения. Все остальное будет использоваться против них.  
-Номер подразделения!  
Дженсен назвал свой личный номер.  
-Ведь ты не простой солдат. Ты спецназовец? Ты служишь в SAS?  
Дженсен снова закашлял.  
-Не хочешь по-хорошему, так?.. Что ж, Эклз, ты добился того, чтобы мы применили к тебе другой метод!  
Дженсена сорвали с места и потащили куда-то, его ноги пересчитали по пути все углы. Затем его вздернули на ноги, заставили упереться руками в стену и оставили на несколько часов. Через час мышцы Дженсена затекли, все тело ломило, а за его спиной постоянно роняли какие-то железки и ящики на пол, заставляя Дженсена вздрагивать от шума. Спустя два часа Дженсен почувствовал нестерпимую боль, ужасно хотелось заткнуть уши – скрежет железных прутьев друг от друга действовали на нервы.  
Дженсен постарался расслабиться – это надо было сделать, если он хотел выжить. Поэтому Дженсен постарался абсторгироваться от действительности и умудрился даже уснуть.  
Из объятий морфея его вырвали, снова облив холодной водой, и повели на очередной допрос. Допрашивающий опять попытался выбить из него номер его подразделения, задавал провоцирующие вопросы, но Дженсен как заведенный твердил имя, звание, дату рождения и личный номер.  
Лишь чистая случайность не позволила отвезти Дженсена в Штаб, где бы к нему применили совсем другие методы допроса: начался проливной дождь, размывший дорогу. Поэтому решено было дождаться вертолета, который бы доставил Дженсена к месту его личного ада на ближайшие дни, а может быть и месяцы.  
Пока же его оставили в покое, предварительно избив, чтобы он особо не брыкался и не имел сил совершить побег. Даже раненный спецназовец был способен на многое.  
Дженсен лежал в углу сарая, не в силах пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Он прекрасно понимал, что упускает единственную возможность уйти от своих врагов, потому что из Штаба вырваться будет вообще не реально.  
Через какое-то время Дженсен смог слегка заметно пошевелить рукой – адская боль немного утихла, и появился шанс на спасение. Но именно в этот самый момент командир дал распоряжение своим солдатам как следует связать пленника. Дженсен мысленно обрушил все кары небесные на его голову…  
Помощь пришла, когда в вечернем небе уже послышался шум лопастей вертолета. Сначала раздался взрыв, на Дженсена посыпались деревяшки и камни, и он сжался в комок. В этот момент кто-то ворвался внутрь, прогремели выстрелы и Дженсен поднял голову. Он увидел, что Мэтт бежит к нему, убирая меткими выстрелами со своей дороги противников.  
Позже, навещая Дженсена в госпитале, Мэтт рассказал ему как добрался до вертолета, помог загрузить объект и вернулся за ним, понимая, что у раненного товарища не будет больше удобного случая выбраться оттуда живым…

 

Дженсен всю ночь провел за просмотром видеозаписей, поэтому выглядел измученным. Он досконально изучил материалы, и его труды не прошли даром: в паре мест он заметил, что записи смонтированы. Сегодня Дженсен собирался передать их на экспертизу. О своих находках он предпочел с Маккешем не делиться, так как еще не получил ответа на запрос по поводу прошлого этой загадочной и не очень приятной личности.  
Остальные члены команды близкой защиты проследовали за впереди идущими Дженсеном с Мэттом. Вернувшись в особняк, Дженсен приступил к бурной деятельности: убрал с постов ненадежных телохранителей, к которым он отнес весь штат горе-охраны, заменил их своими людьми, и пресек все попытки Маккеша вмешаться.  
Первые два этажа были отданы под рабочую зону, где премьер-министр проводил пресс-конференции и встречался с иностранными делегациями. Проживал же господин Уоллес на третьем этаже, дорогу туда охраняла личная охрана, которую Дженсен также отправил в отставку и ни ругань, ни угрозы Маккеша не заставили Дженсена изменить свое решение.  
Разозленный Маккеш пожаловался на его действия премьер-министру. Тот вызвал к себе Дженсена и поинтересовался в чем дело, на что Эклз ответил:  
-Вы хотели, чтобы я защитил вас и вашу семью. Так вот, я делаю для этого все возможное, и не допущу, чтобы письма с угрозами снова оказались в вашем доме! Если вы недовольны моими действиями, можете уведомить об этом мое руководство.  
Уоллес одобрил работу Дженсена и дал распоряжение Маккешу помогать офицеру во всем. Телохранитель, скрипнув зубами, подчинился.  
С этого дня Маккеш больше не предпринимал попыток как-то помешать Дженсену, но не особо-то разбежался и помогать. Впрочем, последнее Дженсена скорее радовало, чем злило – ну хоть под ногами не мешается и то ладно!

 

Через несколько дней Дженсен по своим каналам получил досье на Маккеша – тот оказался бывшим военным с отличным послужным списком. В официальном деле не было указано, но отдельной информацией товарищ Дженсена уведомил, что Маккеш в свое время дважды сдавал экзамены на поступление в SAS, однако оба раза провалил, после чего окончательно потерял право на допуск к испытаниям.  
Возможно, поэтому офицер SAS, наводящий в особняке премьер-министра свои порядки, вызвал у телохранителя такое раздражение. Маккеш хотел доказать, что тоже чего-то стоит и не зря получает свое жалование, хотя набедокурил уже столько, что пора было хвататься за голову.  
Вечером Дженсен из лаборатории забрал отчет о проведенной экспертизе по дискам – в некоторых местах видео на самом деле было подправлено. Это означало лишь одно: кто-то из людей Маккеша был замешан в деле и действовал на стороне недоброжелателей.  
С этими неутешительными новостями Дженсен заявился к Уоллесу. Тот внимательно выслушал его и спросил:  
-Что вы предлагаете, сержант?  
-Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы вы уволили потенциального врага, от которого тянутся нити к шантажисту, но и оставаться с ним в одном доме вы не можете.  
-Вы предлагаете мне переехать?  
-Думаю, этого не достаточно. Ведь даже в вашем родовом поместье находили письма с угрозами.  
-Но залечь на дно я тоже не могу! У меня на носу важные переговоры!  
-Что за переговоры? – насторожился Дженсен.  
-Должны прибыть многие политические деятели, крупные бизнесмены… Отменить ничего невозможно, поскольку уже забронирован поезд и утвержден маршрут!  
Хм, поезд?.. Ну что ж, пусть будет поезд…  
-Отлично, отправляйтесь в поездку. Мы вас прикроем. А пока вас не будет, займемся предателем.  
-Я рассчитываю на вас.  
-Однако, сэр, мне необходимо ознакомиться со списком всех приглашенных.  
-Конечно. Обратитесь к Маккешу.  
Дженсен вздохнул: общаться с этой рыжей колючкой ему не хотелось, но выбора не было.  
Маккеш сначала проигнорировал требование Дженсена предоставить ему списки, поэтому Дженсену пришлось на него надавить. Маккеш нехотя достал папку из сейфа и протянул Дженсену.  
-Если возникнут вопросы, обращайтесь, сержант, - сквозь зубы процедил он.  
-Непременно, - в тон ему ответил Дженсен.  
Весь вечер Дженсен изучал досье на гостей, многие из которых входили в список Форбс. Из чего Дженсен сделал вывод, что намечалось нечто грандиозное. Что же они там такого важного будут решать? Впрочем, это его не касается, его задача – охранять премьер-министра и на какое-то время увезти из особняка на Шарлотт-сквер, чтобы поймать иудушку и допросить с пристрастием.  
За главного во время своего отсутствия в Bute house Дженсен решил оставить одного из доверенных бойцов, а сам собрался присмотреть в путешествии за премьер-министром. Маккешу, которого премьер-министр, наверняка, потащит за собой, Дженсен совсем не доверял.  
Время было уже позднее, за окном сгустилась непроглядная тьма, Дженсен зевнул, отложил от себя очередной файл и чуть не вскрикнул от удивления: прямо на него, из папки с досье на сильных мира сего, с фотографии смотрел парень, с которым он два года назад провел ночь в гей-клубе Тсваны.  
-А ты как здесь оказался? – выдохнул Дженсен.

***

Машина была остановлена военными за квартал до дома советника – об этом сообщила служанка, которая специально ходила узнать, что же случилось.  
Опасаясь за свое будущее, жена советника решила спрятать детей, решив, что местные власти рано или поздно спохватяться и велят арестовать их всех. Няня, прижимая к себе плачущую девочку, предложила переждать у нее дома, пока все не наладится.  
-Скоро это закончится, миссис, - уверенно заявила она. – И вашего мужа отпустят. Вы же иностранцы!  
Женщина лишь покивала головой и, взяв самое необходимое, оставила дом, чтобы больше сюда не возвращаться.  
Когда дети оказались в относительной безопасности, женщина попробовала обменять билеты на самолет, чтобы отправить их на родину, сама же она собиралась оставаться в стране столько, сколько понадобиться, чтобы вытащить мужа из лап правоохранительной системы. Добиралась женщина до кассы на общественном транспорте, стараясь не привлекать особого внимания – на лицо она одела громадные солнцезащитные очки, на голову повязала платок. Однако, в кассе ей объяснили, что в настоящее время в страну никого не впускают и не выпускают – объявлено военное положение до тех пор, пока все заговорщики не будут схвачены и наказаны.  
Женщина вернулась домой и поделилась печальной новостью с детьми и няней. На следующий день няня сообщила, что их дом подвергся обыскам, теперь там постоянно дежурят военные.  
-Видимо, все же хотят арестовать и вас, миссис, - подытожила она. – Я слышала, что президент приказал схватить не только мужчин, но и их семьи, чтобы покарать.  
Парнишка здраво заметил, что теперь мать не может выходить из дома, поскольку на всех углах висят фотографии жен членов посольства и их могут опознать и сдать военным, которые несли службу чуть ли не на всех улицах города.  
-Я сам схожу и все узнаю, - заявил парнишка.  
-Но тебя тоже арестуют! – женщина преградила дорогу.  
-Никто не знает, как я выгляжу! К тому же я быстро бегаю. Мам, я должен узнать, что с отцом, - умоляюще протянул парнишка.  
Женщина с минуту поколебалась, а потом отступила.  
-Только будь осторожнее, пожалуйста, - шепотом попросила она и перекрестила сына в удаляющуюся спину.

 

Новости были неутешительными: президент рвал и метал, грозя, что всякий причастный к перевороту лишится своей головы, чтобы никому неповадно было впредь вмешиваться в его дела. Уверенности в своей безнаказанности после крайних мер ему придавали боевые корабли дружественной державы, дежурившие у его берегов, с современным оружием на борту. Где-то рядом маячили корабли тех стран, чьи посольские служащие находились в застенках. Никто не знал, чем в итоге для них все обернется: то ли отпустят, то ли казнят.  
Верить в последнее не хотелось – ну, в самом деле, не в средневековье же живем! Цивилизация докатилась почти до самых отдаленных уголков планеты, а эта страна одна из самых быстро развивающихся на континенте!  
Парнишка целыми днями пропадал на улице, собирая информацию. Он покрылся бронзовым загаром, обгоревшая на солнце кожа носа и кончиков ушей отслоилась и теперь свисала лохмотьями, волосы выгорели так, что приобрели рыжеватый оттенок, обувь вся стопталась, брюки были испачканы, а в некоторых местах даже порваны – ни дать, ни взять белый заморыш-оборванец, не понятно каким образом оказавшийся на улицах города.  
Но свой внешний вид нисколько не волновал парнишку, у него были дела поважнее. Он уже настолько примелькался у ворот тюрьмы, куда поместили сотрудников посольства, что охрана гоняла его лишь для порядка, а не из-за того, что боялась с его стороны каких-то действий. Иногда они даже делились с ним новостями, о том, как людям, запертым в камерах, наполовину сооруженных из железа, нагревающееся под лучами палящего солнца до неимоверной температуры и не успевало остыть за ночь, не хватает той воды, которую им выдают, и теперь половина из них страдает от обезвоживания.  
Парнишка хотел было передать несчастным воду, подкупив охрану, но его чуть не схватили за шиворот и не заключили в камеру – благо свободных мест было еще достаточно.  
После пяти дней мытарств, полных неизвестности и страха за жизнь близких, ситуация прояснилась – президент объявил свою волю. Всех задержанных и обвиненных в покушении было решено обезглавить. Суд длился всего день, в течение которого парнишка крутился рядом с дворцом правосудия в надежде увидеть своего отца.  
Парень до последнего ничего не говорил матери, теша себя иллюзиями, что всех оправдают, и они смогут убраться из этой страны, хотя в глубине души он уже ни на что не надеялся. Но все равно он не смог вывалить на хрупкие плечи матери и сестры убийственные новости, поэтому молчал до последнего.  
О назначенной на пятницу казни женщине сообщила няня. Парнишка уговорил мать остаться дома и позаботиться о сестре.  
-С вами ничего не должно случиться!  
Почерневшая лицом от горя мать, согласно кивнула и без разговоров отпустила сына на площадь, надеясь, что в последний момент несчастных помилуют, и он принест ей добрые вести.  
Казнь состоялась в пять утра. Этот день объявили не рабочим. Не смотря на ранее утро, на окраине города собралось множество народа, и парнишке пришлось прокладывать себе дорогу, работая локтями. Казнь была публичной для устаршения всех недовольных и несогласных с правлением президента-диктатора.  
Сначала казнили местных чиновников, а затем причастных к заговору иностранцев.  
Всякий желающий мог увидеть, как отрубленные головы скатываются вниз, как толчками выплевывается наружу кровь, растекающаяся вокруг ручьями. Ее было настолько много, что даже песок не мог впитать ее полностью.  
Когда парнишка увидел своего отца, его сердце бешенно заколотилось в груди, грозя вырваться наружу. Отец выглядел изможденным, очки он где-то потерял, волосы на голове слиплись от запекшейся крови – это из него выбивали свидетельсткие показания против себя и против своего начальства. Из безобразной дыры развороченного ботинка левой ноги хлестала кровь, оставляя за собой красную дорожку, щека распухла от уже засохшей уродливой глубокой раны, из разбитого рта вытекала струйка темной крови – видимо, ударили его не так давно, кровь еще не успела запечься.  
Парнишка стиснул руки в кулаки и беззвучно застонал. Он готов был броситься напролом, сквозь вооруженных военных, но мысль об оставшихся дома матери и сестре, заставила его остаться на месте, не сорваться.  
Отца подвели к яме, вырытую специально для казни и в которой уже валялось несколько голов, а песок возле был весь окрашен красным цветом. Отца заставили лечь набок, один из солдат придавил ноги, второй заломил связанные руки. Палач взмахнул топором и с размаха опустил его на шею жертвы. Тело дернулось, и что-то круглое покатилось вниз.  
Парнишка впился зубами в руку, чтобы не закричать, из глаз брызнули слезы, сердце, похоже, подпрыгнуло в голову, а потом резко ушло в пятки. Где-то на перефирии сознания всплыла мысль о том, что теперь он за главного и должен защищать свою семью. Отец сказал, чтобы они уезжали. ОК, он сделает для этого все, что в его силах.  
Парнишка стал выбираться из толпы, стараясь уйти оттуда как можно дальше – домой в таком состоянии он вернуться не мог, поэтому хотел отсидеться где-нибудь в укромном местечке, чтобы прийти в себя.  
Незаметно парнишка забрел в деловой квартал города. Он хотел следовать дальше, но ноги не слушались его – тогда парнишка опустился возле какого-то дерева и постарался слиться с ним, чтобы никто из полицейских, несших дежурство, его не прогнал. Однако, полицейских здесь не оказалось, они, как и все жители города, ушли смотреть на казнь.  
Парнишка прислонил голову к стволу, смотря сквозь крону на стремившееся к зениту солнце, и щурился, когда лучи касались его лица, глаз, ослепляя и вызывая желание отвернуться. Неожиданно его внимание привлек гул мотора приближающейся машины на пустынной улице. Парнишка повернул голову и увидел как из авто вышел гладко выбритый и коротко подстриженный холенный мужчина лет тридцати пяти – сорока в безукоризненно сшитом сером костюме, белой рубашке и классическом платке-фуляре вместо галстука, заправленным под жилетку, выглядывающую из под пиджака.  
Он чему-то смеялся, разговаривая со своим спутником, которого не было видно, поскольку тот остался сидеть в машине. Мужчина закрыл за собой дверь, бросив на прощание:  
-Я скоро вернусь!  
И пружинистым шагом направился к зданию, у ворот которого притаился парнишка, скрываясь за деревом. Он нервно дернулся, и хотел было отползти, чтобы не быть замеченным, и это не ускользнуло от внимания мужчины, который, уловив движение, остановился на полдороги и посмотрел в сторону оборванца. Тот, не моргая, уставился в карие и маслянистые глаза мужчины. У парнишки сложилось чувство, что он его уже видел – было в его облике что-то неуловимо знакомое.  
Мужчина мельком бросил взгляд на парнишку и проследовал дальше. Когда он уже готов был исчезнуть за забором, парнишка вспомнил, что пару месяцев назад они пересекались на приеме в посольстве, куда отец взял его с собой. И там был этот тип, он представлял бизнес и налаживал связи с представителями страны «третьего мира». Парнишка с криком бросился за мужчиной.  
-Стойте!  
Мужчина передернул плечами, вроде как отгонял от себя назойливую муху, но все же остановился и оглянулся через плечо.  
Парнишка подбежал к нему и представился. Он видел, как брови мужчины вздернулись вверх, а на лице отразилось искреннее недоумение.  
-А разве вас не арестовали? – спросил он.  
-Забрали только отца и сегодня его… - голос осекся, но парнишка мужественно продолжил, - сегодня его казнили.  
-Мне жаль, - произнес мужчина таким тоном, что парнишка понял - нифига он не сожалеет, просто хочет прекратить разговор и уйти по своим делам, избавившись от лишней проблемы.  
-Сэр, - парнишка схватил за край пиджака уже отвернувшегося мужчину.  
Тот с брезгливостью взглянул на него, и парнишка поспешно опустил руку.  
-Прошу вас, помогите моей семье выбраться отсюда!  
Мужчина прищурился и оглядел просителя с ног до головы.  
-Ты всегда такой грязный? – поинтересовался он через какое-то время.  
Парнишка пропустил его замечание мимо ушей, если тот думал ввести его в краску, то он, явно, просчитался: ведь речь идет о спасении родных, поэтому парнишка стерпит все что угодно и слова поперек не скажет.  
-Вы поможете нам? – отчетливо произнес он, желая получить ясный ответ.  
Мужчина протянул ему свою визитку.  
-Приходи по этому адресу вечером, к этому времени я приму решение… И да, - мужчина скривился, - вымойся хоть, что ли… Не вздумай заявиться ко мне в таком виде, иначе моя охрана не пустит тебя даже на порог!

 

Глава 4. Предложение, от которого трудно отказаться.

Дженсен быстрым шагом подошел к кабинету Маккеша. Поняв, что дверь заперта на ключ, он пару раз бухнул по ней кулаком.  
Через некоторое время в приоткрытую дверь выглянул сонный Маккеш и недовольно пробурчал:  
-Какого черта, офицер? Вы видели сколько времени?  
-Видел! – рявкнул Дженсен, отодвигая Маккеша в сторону и проходя в кабинет, где на кожаном диване лежала подушка, и валялся смятый плед – начальник охраны засиделся допоздна и решил остаться на своем рабочем месте.  
-Что вы… - разозлился Маккеш. – А если бы я был не один?  
-Ну не такой же вы дурак, чтобы приводить в дом своего босса проституток, - парировал Дженсен. – Или вы предпочитаете кого-то из охраны?  
Маккеш зло и неразборчиво забормотал, накинул на себя рубашку, провел рукой по щеке, сгоняя остатки сна, и поинтересовался достаточно бодрым голосом:  
-Что вам надо, Эклз?  
Дженсен бросил папку с досье прямо на заваленный кипами бумаги стол и ткнул указательным пальцем в фотографию парня из Тсваны.  
-Я хочу знать, кто это такой?  
Маккеш взглянул и пожал плечами:  
-Один из приглашенных. Чем он вас так заинтересовал, сержант?  
-Я обязан выявить всех подозрительных лиц…  
-Считаете, что он входит в их число? – скривил губы Маккеш.  
-Вы собираетесь отвечать или нет? – нахмурился Дженсен.  
Видя насколько сержант серьезен, с Маккеша сошла бравада и он профессиональным тоном поинтересовался:  
-Что-то не так? Вы его знаете?  
-Может, вы первым ответите на мой вопрос?  
-Это Дарен Тэйлор. Он откуда-то из Южной Америки.  
-Это я уже прочитал в его досье. Лучше скажите, как он оказался среди приглашенных на этот экспресс?  
-Он деловой партнер Барри Стивенсона, - Маккеш осторожно высвободил из рук Дженсена папку, которую тот до сих пор удерживал побелевшими от напряжения пальцами, пролистал несколько страниц вперед и показал Дженсену фотографию мужчины лет шестидесяти, взгляд которого словно гипнотизировал со снимка.  
-Это Барри Стивенсон? – спросил Дженсен.  
-Именно. С Тэйлором у него дела… Кажется, сам Стивенсон настоял, чтобы этот парень отправился в поездку.  
Дженсен нахмурился, взглянул на Маккеша, который уселся в кресло и выжидательно смотрел на Дженсена, как бы вопрошая: «Я удовлетворил ваше любопытство? Может, оставите меня в покое?»  
Однако, Дженсен не собирался довольствоваться общими ответами. Наверняка, Маккешу известно гораздо больше, чем он хочет показать, просто телохранитель не желает делиться информацией с Дженсеном.  
Дженсен плюхнулся на соседний стул, показывая всем своим видом, что разговор предстоит серьезный и Маккешу, если он на самом деле хочет спать, лучше во всем немедленно признаться, а уж потом заниматься тем, чем ему хочется.  
-Послушайте, - встрепенулся Маккеш, видя, что Дженсен обосновался здесь надолго. - Я его видел всего пару раз.  
-Мне нужны все данные об этих людях.  
-Но…  
-Чтобы я мог эффективно работать, вы должны дать мне исчерпывающие ответы.  
Маккеш нехотя заговорил:  
-Тэйлор этот, появился в Эдинбурге не так давно, с полгода назад. Где уж он познакомился со Стивенсоном, я не знаю. Они партнеры по бизнесу и вместе ведут дела.  
-Какие?  
-Что-то связанное с бриллиантами. Я не силен в этом, моя задача – охранять, а не получать ученую степень по экономике. Краем уха слышал, как Стивенсон заливал на счет того, что хочет превратить Эдинбург в столицу алмазов и бриллиантов, оспорив это звание у Амстердама.  
-А Тэйлор? В чем именно заключается его партнерство?  
-Он вроде как наладил поставку алмазов из Африки прямо в Эдинбург. Продает их в два раза дешевле, чем конкуренты, а Стивенсон растомаживает камни здесь.  
Теперь понятно, как Джей связан с Африкой. Но отнюдь не понятно, какого черта этот самый Джей ликвидировал мистера «Жирная наглая рожа» пару лет назад. Что они там не поделили? Рынок алмазов?  
Но ведь мистера забрала разведка и навряд ли он в ближайшее время увидел бы чистое голубое небо без рисунка в клеточку. В любом случае мистер не был конкурентом.  
Возможно, мистер «Жирная наглая рожа» мог что-то рассказать о Джее и тот просто убрал опасного свидетеля?  
Однако, мистер не был знаком с Джеем. Дженсен отчетливо помнил, как «Жирная наглая рожа» пытался познакомиться со "стриптизером" и тот моментально отшил незадачливого поклонника. Нет, определенно, «Жирная наглая рожа» не знал своего убийцу прежде.  
В принципе был еще последний вариант - мистер "Жирная наглая рожа» поставлял незаконно алмазы в Шотландию. А с его смертью место поставщика стало вакантным. Джей мог совершить убийство, чтобы воспользоваться этим в собственных интересах и занять его место. Но опять же - мистера ждало заключение, он не представлял опасности. Или же Джей подстраховался, чтобы мистер "Жирная наглая рожа" никогда не вышел из тюрьмы и не попытался отбить утеренные позиции?  
Такой вариант имел право на существование, поскольку спецслужбы так и не узнали, к кому конкретно вели ниточки алмазной схемы в Великобритании. Впрочем, возможно, что и наоборот, узнали. И наверняка, за всем стояло очень влиятельное лицо, поскольку дело все же прикрыли в связи со смертью главного свидетеля. По официальной версии контрабанда алмазов из Африки прекратилась после кончины мистера «Жирная наглая рожа», что позволило написать в отчете, что он-то как раз и был главным во всей этой истории.  
Скорее всего, контрабанда алмазов и правда на какое-то время остановилась, ведь власти ЮАР прикрыли все незаконные пути после того, как английская разведка передала им данные. Значит неразгаданному лицу, плотно засевшему в Великобритании и ведущему свои грязные делишки, пришлось искать новых поставщиков. И, похоже, что он нашел их.  
Джей объявился в Шотландии полгода назад… Дженсен взял себе на заметку, проверить не возбуждено ли снова дело об алмазах и кто именно там фигурирует на сей раз.  
Похоже, Дженсен только что нашел того, кого они искали пару лет назад, и кому в тот раз удалось выйти сухим из воды благодаря своим обширным связям - Барри Стивенсон.  
Маккешу надоело молчать, и он прервал размышления Дженсена.  
-У вас ко мне еще будут вопросы, сержант?  
-Будут.  
Маккеш хмыкнул, а Дженсен продолжил:  
-Мы с вами по одну сторону баррикад. Жизнь премьер-министра зависит от того на сколько мы сработаемся.  
Маккеш принял серьезный вид и кивнул, полностью соглашаясь с Дженсеном, показывая, что готов сотрудничать.  
-Что вы можете рассказать о Стивенсоне?  
Маккеш ответил:  
-Очень темная лошадка. Такая же как, в принципе, и его партнер Тэйлор. Он объявился в Шотландии лет десять назад и за это время успел снискать себе любовь лейбористов, выступая за единую неделимую страну. В этом плане он противник премьер-министра, который ратует за отделение. У Стивенсона много сторонников, он влиятельная персона. Входит в Палату общин, занимается благотворительностью. Прямо кристально чистая личность, тронь его, обвини хоть в чем-то и никто не поверит. Люди встанут грудью на его защиту.  
-Идеальный человек... Неужели за ним не водится никаких грешков?  
-Если что-то и есть, мне об этом не известно, - Маккеш слегка поколебался, но видя насколько Дженсен благодарный слушатель, все же решился. - Поговаривают, что пару лет назад на него было заведено уголовное дело, но затем все обвинения были сняты, а в архиве случился пожар...  
-Чудненько. У меня остался только один вопрос. Стивенсон шотландец, раз он входит в Парламент?..  
-По документам да. Родился где-то на востоке, но уверен, что там о нем никто не слышал до некоторого времени. Хотя местные власти подтвердили, что он их земляк. Правда потом у одного из тамошних начальников дела резко пошли в гору, эдакое неслыханное везение...  
-А что Тэйлор?  
-А с этим еще хуже. Он нигде не фигурирует, о нем никто ничего не знает. Ни чем занимался, ни откуда на самом деле приехал.  
-Вы же сказали, что из Южной Америки.  
-Опять же, это по документам. Но как там на самом деле? - развел руками Маккеш.  
Дженсен с Маккешем обсудили еще некоторые вопросы, и сержант покинул кабинет, позволив телохранителю, наконец-то, заснуть.  
Самому Дженсену спать совершенно не хотелось, его мозг анализировал полученную информацию. Чутье подсказывало ему, что этот Джей и Стивенсон - мошенники чистой воды. Но он не спешил окончательно уверовать в это, пока в его руках не окажется достаточно доказательств. Однажды он уже заклеймил Джея проституткой и ошибся. Больше ошибаться Дженсен не собирался.

 

Арендованный для длительного турне поезд стоял на запасном пути и ждал своего отправления. К назначенному времени с утра подъезжали автомобили, доставляя приглашенных: политиков и бизнесменов, с парами и без.  
Дженсен наблюдал как люди, весело смеясь, в предвкушении чего-то необычного, занимали места в своих купе, оснащенных по последнему слову техники.  
Дженсен воспользовался своим служебным положением и узнал, что Джей поедет в двухместном купе. Аренда такого купе стоила небольшое состояние, и Дженсен задался вопросом: сам ли Джей заработал такие деньги или кто-то оплатил ему эти хоромы. Верить, что Джей продался за купе, после того, как не взял деньги за ночь с Дженсеном, не хотелось, однако, за два года многое могло измениться. Впрочем, алмазы дело прибыльное... Особенно контрабандные. И заработанных денег хватит на аренду ни одного двухместного купе.  
Дженсен появился на месте заблаговременно, чтобы все проверить перед отбытием. Обеспечивать безопасность премьер-министра по пути сюда Дженсен поручил Мэтту. И Маккешу.  
Еще накануне Уоллес отправил свою жену вместе с детьми за границу. По официальной версии - во Францию, а на самом деле в Японию, чтобы до них уж точно никто не добрался. Чем дальше, тем лучше, никто не знает насколько длинные руки у шантажистов.  
Дженсену казалось, что он не ждал парня из Тсваны, но то и дело бросал взгляд на всякую подъезжающую машину и каждого нового гостя. Поймав себя за столь глупым, по его личному мнению, занятием, Дженсен мысленно обругал себя и вошел в вагон, чтобы еще раз все проверить перед приездом премьер-министра.  
И тогда он услышал резкий звук тормозящих колес, затем громкий смех и Дженсен непроизвольно выглянул в окно. Кто бы сомневался – выпендрежник, чертов, Джей Тэйлор! Он подъехал на американской "Hennessey Venom GT", которая выглядела в Эдинбурге неприлично вызывающе.  
Джей выбрался из машины, громко смеясь, и склонил голову, обращаясь к кому-то в салоне. Дженсен напряг зрение и постарался рассмотреть с кем же заявился сюда этот горе-стриптизер. Он заметил мужской накаченный бицепс, переходящий в довольно изящную ладонь, которая крепко сжимала руль.  
Джей выпрямился, обернулся к кому-то из знакомых и помахал рукой. Дженсен проследил за ним взглядом и узнал мужчину с фотографии – Барри Стивенсон собственной персоной.  
Он, в отличие от Джея, прибыл на неприметной «BMW» черного цвета, одет был в строгий классический костюм – одним словом истинный джентльмен.  
Стивенсон нахмурился, подошел к Джею, который выглядел слегка нелепо среди респектабельных господ, с интересом косящихся на высоченного парня в дранных джинсах и черной футболке, которая словно вторая кожа обтягивала идеальный торс молодого мужчины.  
Стивенсон что-то принялся быстро выговаривать Джею, тот нахмурился. У Дженсена создалось впечатление, что Барри отчитывает, если можно так выразиться, Джея за его внешний вид. Лицо Стивенсона скривилось, когда Джей усмехнулся на всю его гневную тираду, махнул рукой на прощанье сидящему в машине человеку и, ни на кого не глядя, направился к вагону. Лицо Стивенсона покраснело от гнева, он с трудом сдержался, чтобы сохранить достоинство и лишь извиняющее улыбался людям, которые продолжали на них поглядывать.  
Дженсен успел скользнуть в нишу, чтобы не встретиться с Джеем, когда тот направился к себе в купе. Когда парень проходил достаточно близко, Дженсен уловил стойкий запах перегара, и у Дженсена возникло такое ощущение, что Джей заявился на этот праздник жизни сильных мира сего прямо из клуба, где куралесил всю ночь.  
Странно, что его пустили сюда, видимо, местные толстосумы действительно заинтересованы в нем.

 

Вечером состоялся прием, устраиваемый в честь гостей. Премьер-министр изъявил желание, чтобы все шотландцы обрядились в килты. Досталось и Дженсену.  
Уоллес вызвал его к себе и то ли спросил, то ли утвердил:  
-Ведь вы принадлежите к старинному шотландскому роду из Хайленда.  
-Да, - ответил Дженсен.  
-Я хотел бы, чтобы вы тоже пришли в килте.  
-Но я всего лишь выполняю свою работу и…  
-Мистер Эклз, вы должны по возможности слиться с толпой. Так будет легче не бросаться в глаза. Я уверен, что тот, кто рассылает мне анонимки с угрозами, среди гостей. Надеюсь, он не в курсе, что мы привлекли спецназ и не знает вас в лицо.  
Дженсен согласился. Он нехотя надел малый килт до колен, сшитый из шерстяной клетчатой ткани – тартана - с цветами своего клана – темно-синего и желтого с красным. Решив, что бабочка это уже перебор, Дженсен, после некоторых колебаний, повязал обычный черный атласный галстук на белоснежную сорочку. Надел жилет, пиджак, поправил на поясе парадный меховой спорран на цепочке с клановой символикой, а небольшой плед закрепил на левом плече брошью. На ноги натянул гетры и особые ботинки с длинными шнурками, охватывающими ногу выше щиколотки.  
Немного подумав, Дженсен нашел в чемодане килтипин, изготовленный в виде меча с кельтскими рисунками, который выполнял роль оружия и одновременно утяжелял край килта, к которому крепился, не давая ему задираться под порывами ветра. Ветра, правда, в салоне вагона быть не могло, но вот оружие точно не помешает, особенно такое, которое не бросается в глаза и о котором мало кто знает.  
Дженсен оглядел себя в зеркало с ног до головы и хмыкнул – для полного «счастья» недоставало нахлобучить на голову гленгарри, который обычно носят волынщики.  
Дженсен сам себе показался пафосным чучелом и у него даже мелькнула мысль пропустить прием, но он тут же отогнал от себя глупые мысли.  
Если премьер-министр считает, что недоброжелатель на поезде, то ничто не помешает ему совершить покушение прямо на приеме.  
Дженсен вышел из своего купе и натолкнулся на Мэтта, облаченного также как и он сам в парадную шотландскую одежду. Они окинули друг друга скептическими взглядами и одновременно хмыкнули.  
-Значит, Уоллес добрался и до тебя? – приподнял бровь Дженсен.  
-Угу. Знаю, выгляжу нелепо, но ты еще Маккеша не видел!  
-Так все плохо?  
Мэтт кивнул и задумчиво произнес:  
-Странное дело, именно по службе мне приходится носить килт, а ведь я его даже дома его на праздники никогда не одевал. Не нравится сверкать ногами...  
Нежелание носить национальную одежду явилось причиной, по которой Мэтт не пошел служить в «Black Watch»!  
Увидев Маккеша, Дженсен с трудом удержался от улыбки – шотландский килт выглядел на нем настолько нелепо, что хотелось рассмеяться в голос. Это понимал и сам Маккеш, который недобро зыркнул в сторону появившихся спецназовцев и предупредил:  
-Только попробуйте!  
Дженсен поднял руки вверх, а Мэтт усиленно потер переносицу, делая вид, что просто хочет чихнуть, а не заржать в голос.  
Все трое собрались перед дверью купе премьер-министра. Тот не заставил себя долго ждать. Он довольно оглядел с ног до головы свою охрану и удовлетворительно хмыкнул.  
-Сэр, - начал было Маккеш, - нам целесообразней было бы остаться в обычных костюмах, потому что в случае опасности мы в этих килтах никого не сможем задержать!  
-Маккеш, - произнес премьер-министр, слегка поправляя на своей голове берет с большим помпоном наверху, кокардой и пером с левой стороны, к которой была прикреплена эмблема клана, - я бы не хотел, чтобы за мной по пятам ходили люди с серьезными лицами в костюмах и мешали гостям расслабляться! И я не думаю, что кто-то совершит на меня покушение именно сейчас. Мне пока еще только угрожают, и навряд ли, перейдут к активным действиям сегодня вечером.  
Их четверка появилась в «зале», когда уже все из приглашенных гостей собрались на месте. Премьер-министр подходил от одной группы людей к другой, что-то говорил, смеялся. Дженсен следовал за ним тенью, стараясь не пропустить возможной угрозы. Он был настолько сосредоточен, что не заметил, как за ним наблюдает обладатель слегка раскосых каре-зеленых глаз, провожая его из одного конца помещения в другой, но пока не делая ни малейшей попытки подойти и заговорить.  
Какая-то дама выросла у Дженсена на пути с двумя бокалами вина стоило ему остановиться на достаточном расстоянии от премьер-министра, позволив далее Мэтту следовать за боссом. Она кокетливо взглянула на Дженсена из под полуопущенных ресниц, и протянула томным голосом:  
-Такой представительный мужчина и в одиночестве…  
Дженсен слегка поморщился.  
-Вы не составите мне компанию? – продолжила дамочка, окидывая Дженсена с головы до ног оценивающим взглядом.  
-Увы, - ответил тот.  
-Вы такой бука! Вы же один, я давно за вами наблюдаю!  
-Я… - начал было Дженсен.  
Тут он почувствовал, как его кто-то приобнял за плечи и мужской голос над самым ухом произнес:  
-Он не один.  
Дженсен вскинул голову и столкнулся глазами с обворожительно улыбающимся Джеем в черном смокинге.  
Дамочка сморщила носик и театрально вздохнула:  
-Какая жалость!  
И удалилась прочь искать развлечений в другом месте.  
-Ты? – выдохнул Дженсен.  
-Я, - ответил Джей. – Польщен, что ты меня не забыл.  
-Что ты…  
-Увидел, как она тебя клеит и поспешил на помощь, - усмехнулся Джей. – Или надо было оставить вас вместе? Может быть, вы бы до чего-нибудь и договорились? – губы скривились в усмешке.  
-Меня никто не клеит, - несколько грубо ответил Дженсен, спихивая руку Джея со своих плеч.  
-Так мне ее вернуть?! – бровки сложились домиком.  
Дженсен качнул головой.  
\- Хм, ты до сих пор ходишь в юбках, самазливый парень из SAS? Тебя вообще реально застать когда-нибудь в штанах? Не то, чтобы мне не нравились твои ноги, они очень даже…  
Договорить Джей не успел, Дженсен встал напротив него, закрывая своим телом от любопытных, если таковые могут оказаться поблизости, и вцепился в мошонку наглеца всей пятерней.  
\- Ты здесь для того, чтобы развлекать гостей, шлюшка? – елейным голосом поинтересовался он.  
Дженсену хотелось побольнее задеть Джея, чья самодовольная наглая моська в настоящий момент выглядела весьма забавно, поскольку ее обладатель сложился чуть ли не вдвое и судорожно хватал ртом воздух. Наконец-то, сжалившись над ним, Дженсен разжал руку и сделал шаг назад.  
Джей с трудом восстановил дыхание и бросил:  
-Ну, ты и урод!  
Дженсен думал, что, очухавшись, Джей уйдет и станет держаться от него как можно дальше, но тот, схватив с подноса мимо проходящего официанта бокал шампанского, залпом опрокинул его в себя, и остался на месте. Он недовольно взглянул на Дженсена и поинтересовался светским тоном:  
-Что здесь делает спецназ? Охраняете премьера?  
Дженсен снова поразился насколько парень умен и наблюдателен, словно он получал образование в одном из лучших вузов мира. Впрочем, возможно, так оно и было. Только не понятно, почему этому человеку, сколотившему себе немалое состояние, и сумевшему войти в бизнес-элиту, понадобилось убивать мистера «Жирная наглая рожа». Неужели и в правду, чтобы занять его место и промышлять контрабандой алмазов?  
-Естественно. А ты кому составляешь компанию?  
-Я сам по себе.  
-А мне кажется, что вон у того мужика на этот счет другое мнение.  
Джей развернулся и посмотрел в том направлении, куда указывал Дженсен. На них пялился Барри Стивенсон.  
-Это мой деловой партнер.  
-Деловой?! – многозначительно изогнул бровь Дженсен.  
Джей усмехнулся.  
-Только не говори, что ревнуешь!  
-Ты был не настолько хорош, чтобы я до сих пор сходил по тебе с ума.  
Джей облизнул губы языком, глаза плотоядно заблестели.  
-Неужели ты не хотел бы все повторить снова? – низким голосом поинтересовался он.  
У Дженсена в висках застучало, и вся кровь хлынула в пах, стоило сознанию подкинуть картинку из прошлого, где два обнаженных тела сплелись в жарких объятиях. Не было у него таких ночей больше, никто не мог сравниться с незнакомцем из Африки. Но Дженсен никогда в этом никому и ни за что бы не признался.  
-Я думаю, твой деловой партнер более платежеспособен, чем я, так что удели свое драгоценное внимание ему.  
-Я иногда занимаюсь благотворительностью.  
Вагон качнуло и поганец навалился на Дженсена, попутно облапав его за задницу.  
-Я похож на нуждающегося? – зло рыкнул Дженсен, отпихивая от себя Джея.  
-Сейчас – очень…  
В этот момент их разговор прервало легкое покашливание.  
-Дарен, познакомь меня со своим собеседником, - раздался легкий баритон и Дженсен, залипший на губах Джея, непроизвольно вздрогнул.  
Джей едва заметно вздохнул и тут же лучезарно улыбнулся.  
-Конечно, это мистер Стивенсон, а это… - Джей наморщил лоб, поскольку до сих пор не знал, как зовут Дженсена.  
Дженсен представился:  
-Дженсен Эклз. Охрана премьер-министра.  
Скрываться было бы глупо, кому надо и так узнают кто он такой. А вот про SAS лучше не распространяться. Хотя Джей может и проболтаться своему «деловому» партнеру, - подумал с досадой Дженсен.  
-Вот как, – протянул Стивенсон. – Неужели старина Маккеш попал в немилость?  
-Отчего же. Он здесь, - Дженсен указал рукой на рыжую голову, мелькавшую то здесь, то там, следуя за премьер-министром, и недобро косящегося на Мэтта, не отступающего от них ни на шаг.  
-Дарен, я хотел бы познакомить тебя с одним господином.  
Поняв, что Дженсен всего лишь навсего телохранитель, Стивенсон потерял к нему интерес – у него не было времени размениваться на любезности с обслугой, к каковой он причислил и Дженсена.  
Стивенсон подхватил Джея за локоть и увлек за собой. Джей безропотно отправился за ним, уже на ходу прощаясь с Дженсеном. Дженсену не понравилось, как этот тип Стивенсон распоряжался Джеем, а тот подчинялся. Что за отношения связывают этих двоих?

 

В целом вечер прошел без эксцессов. На премьер-министра никто не покушался, писем с угрозами не подсовывали. Дженсен проводил Уоллеса до купе, пожелал спокойной ночи и направился к себе. Когда он переходил из вагона в вагон, ему показалось, что его кто-то преследует. Дженсен резко обернулся и успел засечь мелькнувшую тень. Дженсен остановился и прищурился в попытке рассмотреть что же это такое.  
Но в полумраке коридора все было спокойно. Если за Дженсеном и шел кто-нибудь, то затаился, а ломиться в чужое купе-люкс, чтобы увидеть преследующего его маньяка, было глупо, поэтому Дженсен направился дальше, не теряя бдительности. Все же не стоит забывать, что в поезде едет человек, который шлет угрозы премьер-министру и который, возможно, захочет избавиться от его охраны в первую очередь.  
Дженсен сделал еще пару шагов, открыл дверь, ведущую в другой вагон, слегка наклонился и осторожно вынул из подола серебряный килтипин и поудобнее перехватил его в руке. Теперь он был готов ко встрече с кем бы то ни было. И оказалось как раз вовремя.  
Незнакомец, приблизившись, задышал ему в ухо. Дженсен резким движением ударил нападавшего в грудь, крутнулся вокруг своей оси, и прижал рукой к стене, приставляя к горлу килтипин.  
-Бля! – раздалось в ответ.  
-Почему ты меня преследуешь? – сощурил глаза Дженсен, злясь на Джея за то, что он крался за ним по пятам.  
-А сам как думаешь? – усмехнулся тот.  
Дженсен решил, что причины у Джея могут быть самыми разными, в конце концов, перед ним убийца – убрал же он снайперским выстрелом мистера «Жирная наглая рожа» на побережье Африки! Где гарантия, что у него не появилась новая цель – спецназовец, охраняющий премьер-министра? Возможно, парня наняли убить Уоллеса, поэтому он здесь…  
-Может, уберешь от моего горла эту штуку? – прохрипел Джей, скосив глаза на килтипин.  
-Ты еще не ответил на мой вопрос.  
-Мне показалось, что ты не против продолжить наше знакомство.  
-Но ты ясно дал понять, что не намерен больше общаться.  
-Ерунда. Просто партнер позвал знакомиться с важным для нашего бизнеса человеком. Так что? Ты мне веришь? Если ты думаешь, что я хочу на тебя напасть, то ошибаешься. У меня даже оружия при себе нет.  
-А вот это мы сейчас проверим!  
Дженсен одной рукой обшарил одежду парня, все еще удерживая у его горла килтипин и глядя ему прямо в глаза.  
-Ну, убедился, наконец? – спросил Джей, в раздражении передернув плечами.  
Дженсен убрал руку с оружием и слегка отстранился, Джей рванул за ним, не желая прерывать контакт. Дженсен не успел и слова сказать, как тот приник к его губам и страстно поцеловал.  
Дженсена накрыла волна возбуждения, яркой вспышкой второй раз за вечер пронзили воспоминания о прошлой ночи, проведенной вместе и ноги предательски подкосились. Где-то на заднем плане мелькнула мысль, что до его купе еще идти и идти…  
Джей, не разрывая поцелуя, взял его за руку и потянул за собой. Дженсен замычал, что означало вопрос, вроде: «Куда мы?» Джей слегка отстранился и коротко ответил:  
-Ко мне.  
Дженсен хотел было сказать, что спутник Джея навряд ли обрадуется, застав в своем купе левого мужика, поэтому будет лучше, если они пойдут к нему, но Джей снова впился в него поцелуем. Заслышав голоса, Джей отстранился от Дженсена и тот разочарованно выдохнул. Уловив его стон, Джей потер большим пальцем ладонь Дженсена, за которую все еще удерживал его, а потом практически потащил за собой, скрывая их руки за своей спиной, чтобы повстречавшиеся им на дороге люди ничего не заметили.  
У самой двери в купе Дженсен притормозил. Он все-таки решил прояснить ситуацию:  
-Подожди, подожди!  
-Что такое?  
-А твой партнер?..  
Джей недоумено приподнял бровь.  
-Ты о чем?  
-У тебя двухместный люкс и я подумал, что ты там не один…  
Джей открыл дверь и втолкнул Дженсена внутрь, затем ввалился следом и только тогда ответил на вопрос:  
-Я здесь совершенно один.  
-Но…  
-Терпеть не могу односпальные кровати, они такие маленькие...  
Джей повалил Дженсена на кровать, но Дженсен ловко перевернулся, подминая под себя Джея и усаживаясь сверху ему на бедра. Джей моментально запустил свои лапищи под килт Дженсена.  
Дальше Дженсен помнил лишь урывками: вот он с рыком срывает с Джея одежду, вот с остервенением целует-кусает его тело. И Джей, кажется, не против или просто пока не почувствовал, что Дженсен хоть и непредумышленно все же оставил на его плече парочку засосов. Он сам словно голодный кинулся на Дженсена, не давая тому лишний раз трепыхнуться.  
Дженсен умудрился вывернуться из захвата Джея, поставил его в колено-локтевую позу и пристроился сзади, всадил средний палец в анальное отверстие и стал там двигаться. Добавил второй палец, приподнимая Джея вверх. Джей уткнул свою лохматую макушку в изгиб локтя, пошире раздвинул ноги и громко застонал.  
Дженсен вынул пальцы, поудобнее перехватил Джея за бедра и пристроил свою головку к разработанному анусу. Когда он начал входить внутрь, Джей слегка дернулся и выгнул спину, и тут же Дженсен положил ему свою ладонь на поясницу, поглаживая и давая время привыкнуть.  
-Начинай, - прохрипел Джей и качнул бедрами.  
Дженсен задвигался. Сперва осторожно, потом все более и более энергично. Вскоре его лоб покрыла испарина, кровать от поступательных движений ходила ходуном так, что Джей даже съехал с кровати и уперся руками в пол, чтобы окончательно не распластаться на ковре. Дженсен перехватил Джея за грудную клетку и подтянул к себе, выпрямился, оставаясь коленями на матрасе, и по-прежнему крепко удерживая партнера, не давая ему опять грохнуться на пол.  
Дженсен снова и снова вбивался в Джея, заглушая своей ладонью стоны, исходящие из его горла – все же это вам не гей-клуб, а поезд, в котором едут респектабельные господа.  
Джей двигался в унисон с Дженсеном, одновременно надрачивая себе. Дженсен кончил первым, Джей хотел было отстраниться, чтобы привести себя к разрядке, но Дженсен удержал его за плечо. Он отбросил ладонь Джея с члена и, положив свою руку на его плоский живот, сам принялся дрочить партнеру до тех пор, пока вязкая сперма не выплеснулась на его запястье.  
Они одновременно упали на кровать и матрас спружинил под ними, слегка подбросив вверх. Джей тихонько рассмеялся:  
-А ты не плох для парня в юбке.  
-Ты тоже ничего, - пробормотал Дженсен, прежде чем отключиться.

 

Дженсен проснулся, словно от толчка. Пару секунд хлопал глазами, не понимая, где находится. Перед глазами пока еще расплывчато виднелись панели из красного дерева и дорогая ткань, которой были обтянуты стены. Дженсен отлично помнил, что его купе было намного скромнее, чем то, в котором он теперь находился.  
Наконец взгляд Дженсена уперся в спину Джея, сидящего за столом. Джей был одет в легкие брюки, которые слегка сползли вниз и демонстрировали между ягодиц ложбинку, так и манящую провести по ней рукой. Дженсен уставился прямо туда и непроизвольно облизнулся. Оторвался он от приятного созерцания, только когда услышал смешок, поднял глаза и увидел, что Джей смотрит на него через плечо.  
-Который сейчас час? - спросил хриплым ото сна голосом Дженсен, стараясь пригладить ежик на голове, который умудрился рассмотреть в висящее напротив кровати зеркало.  
-Шесть утра.  
Дженсен зашевелился, выпутываясь из одеяла. Джей повернулся к монитору ноутбука, свернул все окна и вышел из сети.  
-Уже работаешь? - удивился Дженсен. - Во сколько же ты встал? - а потом бросил взгляд на стол, заставленный чашками с кофе. - Ты вообще хоть ложился?  
-Нет, - качнул головой Джей. - Можешь принять душ, - он махнул рукой в сторону.  
Дженсен прошел к ванной комнате, Джей проводил его взглядом, потирая подбородок рукой. Когда Дженсен забрался в душ и уже включил воду, он почувствовал, что следом за ним в кабинку протиснулся Джей и положил свои ладони ему на ягодицы.  
-Не против? - поинтересовался он, склоняясь и слегка прикусывая мочку уха.  
Дженсен почувствовал, как его член налился, давая ответ за хозяина.  
Мужчины одновременно выдохнули, и Дженсен навалился своим телом на Джея.

 

Дженсен вышел из душа первым, быстро влез в килт, накинул на плечи сорочку и направился к двери, не дожидаясь хозяина. Он не знал о чем говорить с Джеем. Их связывал лишь спонтанный секс, наверное, глупо сейчас будет заводить светскую беседу и пытаться узнать что-нибудь друг о друге – они из разных миров. Дженсена ждет его служба, а Джея – деловые переговоры и… Барри Стивенсон.  
При мысли о Стивенсоне у Дженсена окончательно испортилось настроение, и он закрыл за собой дверь купе как раз в тот момент, когда Джей появился из ванной комнаты, скидывая с головы полотенце.  
Дженсен вернулся к себе, переоделся, а затем отправился на службу.

 

Жизнь в поезде протекала в расслабленном состоянии, гости ели-пили, заводили новые полезные связи и наслаждались поездкой.  
Дженсен прошел в Обзорный вагон, где премьер-министр должен был встретиться с кем-то из политиков - они появились здесь спустя минуту в сопровождении Мэтта. Дженсен профессиональным взглядом оценил обстановку в вагоне, выискивая подозрительные лица.  
Его взор запнулся на беседующей парочке, сидящей в самом начале вагона. Это был Джей – в белой рубашке, с расстегнутыми вверху пуговицами, с небрежно накинутым на плечи черным пиджаком в тон брюкам. Выглядел он шикарно и Дженсен с трудом отвел от него глаза, переместив их на сидящего рядом с Джеем мужчину.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, это оказался не Барри Стивенсон, а какой-то важный господин лет сорока пяти. Судя по не слишком дорогому костюму, явно не бизнесмен. Скорее всего, чиновник, но уж точно не политик, потому что Дженсен не видел его досье среди информации на приглашенных в поездку политиков.  
Джей то хмурился, то улыбался и Дженсен готов был поспорить, что он очень старается понравиться чиновнику. Интересно, что ему от него нужно?  
Дженсен отвлекся от Джея и переключил свое внимание на премьер-министра и его переговорщиков.  
Дженсен четко бдил Уоллеса, но то и дело поглядывал в сторону Джея. Тот закончил свою беседу, чиновник уже раскланялся и теперь Джей, в одиночестве допивал кофе, наслаждаясь видами из окна. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на сменяющие друг друга пейзажи долин, уходящих куда-то в бесконечность, на остроконечные вершины гор и зеркальную гладь озер. Поезд мчался по самому сердцу горной Шотландии, и всякий желающий мог разглядеть виднеющиеся вдали каменные стены старинного замка, замершего на мгновение в покрытой вереском низине оленя с великолепными ветвистыми рогами, достойными украсить жилище какого-нибудь охотника-любителя.  
Дженсен не мог не заметить, что бессонная ночь не прошла для Джея бесследно: у него под глазами залегли тени, четче обозначились носогубные складки, лицо осунулось, и выглядел он каким-то уставшим, словно нес на своих плечах непосильный груз.  
Джей отставил чашку с кофе, посмотрел прямо на Дженсена, не успевшего отвести взора и улыбнулся – солнечно и ярко. Дженсен чуть заметно кивнул в ответ и отвернулся.  
Краем глаза Дженсен уловил, как Джей встал и направился к выходу. Проходя мимо Дженсена, стоящего к нему спиной, Джей пошатнулся, провел своим плечом по спине Дженсена, незаметно для окружающих похлопал по ягодицам и как ни в чем не бывало зашагал дальше, бросив на ходу:  
-Извините!  
Дженсен посмотрел ему вслед. Мэтт задумчиво произнес:  
-Такое ощущение, что я его где-то видел… Или, стой! - Мэтт округлил глаза. - Это же парень-стриптизер из Тсваны!  
Мэтт уставился на невозмутимого Дженсена.  
-Ну, Эклз, ты даешь!  
-Ты о чем?  
-Так это его ты всю ночь трахал? Да ладно, не корчи такую мордаху, я видел как ты утром пробирался в свой номер, весь помятый как после бурного секса!  
Иногда Мэтту за догадливость хотелось зашить рот, чтобы он о своих догадках никому не сообщал и вообще держал язык за зубами.  
-А как он здесь оказался? Кто-то нанял его на время поездки? – продолжал допытываться Мэтт.  
Дженсену отчего-то стало обидно за Джея, и он несколько резко ответил:  
-Он не шлюха.  
-Тогда кто?  
-Понятия не имею.  
-Серьезно? Перепихнулся с парнем во второй раз и не поинтересовался кто он такой!

 

За ужином к премьер-министру присоединился Барри Стивенсон. Речь зашла о политике. Барри прямо-таки искрил жизнерадостностью, доброжелательностью, и чувством юмора. Про таких обычно говорят, что они «душа» компании.  
Но Дженсен, помня их прошлую встречу, прекрасно понимал, что такой он только с теми, от кого ему что-то нужно. Дженсен в их число не входил, поэтому удостоился лишь недовольного взгляда – было ясно, что Стивенсон его узнал и поэтому демонстративно сделал вид, что никогда не встречал. У Дженсена возникло стойкое чувство, что Стивенсон его невзлюбил. Причем очень сильно. Но Дженсену было плевать на это.  
Скорее всего, Стивенсона сжигала ревность – он ревновал его к Джею. Хоть тот и говорил, что они всего лишь деловые партнеры, Дженсен в этом очень сильно сомневался. Возможно, этих партнеров связывают куда более тесные отношения, чем Джей хочет показать.  
И Джей и Стивенсон – оба мутные личности, к ним стоит присмотреться повнимательнее…  
Стивенсон громко рассмеялся, а потом словно в шутку поинтересовался, когда господин Уоллес собирается освободить занимаемую должность и дать возможность другим достойным людям потрудиться во благо Шотландии.  
Дженсен насторожился: вот это поворот!  
Премьер-министр натянуто улыбнулся, а потом ответил:  
-Мой друг, я не так давно занимаю свое место и еще толком ничего не успел сделать. Так, что вам всем достойным людям придется подождать. Ваши лейбористы еще не скоро снова окажутся у власти.  
Стивенсон все свел к шутке, попенял, что с националистической партией, которую представляет Уоллес, иногда очень трудно иметь дело.  
Дженсен задумался над словами Стивенсона. Навряд ли все сказанное им было так уж безобидно. Стивенсон, скорее всего, не доволен политическим курсом Уоллеса и желает смены власти, которая мешат ему обделывать свои делишки.  
Если это действительно так, то именно Стивенсон, чье темное прошлое и мутное настоящее вызывают определенные подозрения, вполне может быть тем человеком, который посылает письма с угрозами Уоллесу. Но действующий премьер-министр оказался мужиком со стальными яйцами, которого одними анонимками не запугать, здесь Стивенсон просчитался.  
Однако, дельцу, видимо, очень нужна отставка премьера и поэтому он в скором времени может перейти от запугивания к радикальным мерам, ликвидации, например.  
А где удобнее всего это сделать?  
На поезде. Большой круг подозреваемых, половина которых уж точно не одобряет политики премьер-министра, к тому же затеряться среди них достаточно легко. Дженсен нахмурился: интересно, а как Стивенсон собирается убрать премьер-министра?  
Ответ, единственно возможный после анализа всех данных, которыми располагал Дженсен, ему очень не понравился.  
Джей.  
Именно этот человек уже однажды на его памяти был замешан в убийстве. В убийстве мистера «Жирная наглая рожа». Зря Дженсен принимал его то за шлюху, то за бизнесмена. На самом деле никакой он не бизнесмен, а самый что ни на есть стопроцентный киллер!  
Но если исполнитель Джей, то подозрение в первую очередь падет на самого Стивенсона. Если только Джей не профессионал с большой буквы и не сделает все так, что даже комар носа не подточит.  
Дженсен решил не спускать глаз с Джея, если понадобиться - будет караулить прямо у его двери.  
Когда ужин подошел к концу, Дженсен отдал распоряжение Мэтту охранять Уоллеса, а сам направился за Стивенсоном. Он решил понаблюдать за ним. А ночью Дженсен собирался устроиться недалеко от купе Джея, поручив одному из своих парней оставаться возле купе Стивенсона.  
Хотя… Похоже Стивенсон направился прямиком к Джею – что ж одним выстрелом сразу двух зайцев, как говорится! Придется всю ночь караулить их обоих.  
«Под одной гребанной дверью, черт их побери!» – Дженсен не сдержался и выругался шепотом.  
А сам-то сказки рассказывал, почему не любит одноместные кровати. Конечно, ведь с партнерами, которых он к себе таскал, в одноместном не особо-то развернешься!  
Стивенсон постучал в дверь и через некоторое время Джей высунулся из купе, тряхнув своими волосами.  
-Барри?! - вполне искренне удивился он.  
-Я. Пустишь меня?  
-Нет. Не могу.  
-Почему?  
Джей что-то быстро заговорил, понизив голос, Дженсен, как ни старался, не мог расслышать ни слова. Оставалось лишь наблюдать.  
Стивенсон попытался пройти внутрь, подвинув Джея, но тот положил свою ладонь на грудь Стивенсона и слегка толкнул назад.  
Стивенсон начал злиться, но Джей, захлопнул дверь прямо перед его носом.  
Стивенсон еще раз постучал, но ему никто не открыл. Чтобы не привлекать внимания, Стивенсону пришлось капитулировать.  
Дженсен хотел было выйти из своего укрытия, но в этот момент кто-то огрел его по затылку, да так, что он потерял сознание и рухнул на пол.

 

Дженсен пришел в себя, когда поезд резко дернуло и его как следует приложило о стену. Потом еще раз. От повторного удара Дженсен окончательно очнулся и застонал. Господи, что это такое было?  
Дженсен поднял руку, проверил свою черепушку и с удовлетворением отметил, что крови нет, значит все не так страшно. Постанывая, он встал на ноги и тут же уперся лбом в поплывшую перед глазами стену. Когда зрение восстановилось и его перестало штормить в разные стороны, Дженсен сделал пару шагов.  
Вывернувший из ближайшего купе проводник обеспокоенно спросил:  
-С вами все в порядке, сэр?  
Дженсен поморщился.  
-Вроде бы. А что случилось? Почему мы стоим?  
-К сожалению, мы вынуждены были сделать остановку в одном из селений.  
-Почему?  
-Одному из пассажиров потребовалось срочно сойти с поезда.  
Дженсен хотел было спросить, кто этот пассажир, но тут он увидел открытую дверь купе Джея – там было пусто, хозяин собрал свои вещи и скрылся в ночи шотландской глухомани. Не надо быть Шерлоком Холмсом, чтобы не понять, кто был тот человек, который сошел с поезда.  
Но к чему такая срочность? Только если он совершил…  
Возможно, пока Дженсен валялся в отключке, вырубленный не понятно кем, в поезде случилось нечто страшное. Не дай бог, киллер, в роли которого выступил Джаред, добрался до премьер-министра и Дженсен не смог его остановить!  
Дженсен стремглав бросился к купе Уоллеса, отодвигая в сторону обескураженного его поведением проводника, и на полпути услышал вопли, от которых у него мурашки голопом поскакали по коже. Истошно кричала женщина:  
-О Боже! Помогите! Все сюда!

***

Парнишка явился по указанному в визитке адресу даже раньше минут на десять. Чтобы не опоздать уж наверняка. Подождав, когда наступит время, он, оглядевшись по сторонам, приблизился к воротам, а потом нерешительно нажал на звонок. Ворота почти мгновенно открыл привратник и, окинув его испепеляющим взглядом, словно вопрошая, как такого заморыша со сходящей лохмотьями обгоревшей кожей, вообще сюда пригласили, однако, посторонился и дал ему пройти.  
Пока парнишка направлялся к дому, он чувствовал сверлящий взгляд в спину. Когда входная дверь дома за ним закрылась, парнишка почувствовал облегчение.  
Его проводили в гостиную, там утренний знакомец сидел в кресле возле окна, закинув ногу на ногу, поверх рубашки и брюк у него был одет халат в пол с китайскими драконами. Мужчина курил сигару и читал газету.  
Увидив, что парнишка переминается с ноги на ногу возле двери, он отбросил газету в сторону и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
-Чего ты там застрял?  
Парнишка замялся:  
-Я…  
-Иди сюда.  
Пока он приближался к мужчине, тот оглядел его с ног до головы.  
-Надо же, когда отмылся, стал похож на человека.  
Парнишка вспыхнул, хотел ответить что-нибудь едкое, но вовремя прикусил язык – не стоило злить единственного союзника в этой стране.  
-Вы поможете нам? – спросил он то, что его интересовало больше всего на свете.  
Мужчина поинтересовался:  
-Где сейчас твоя семья?  
-В надежном месте.  
-Ты единственный ребенок в семье?  
-Нет, сэр, у меня есть еще сестра.  
-Сколько ей?  
Парнишка назвал возраст, мужчина нахмурился. Парнишка неуверенно повел плечами. Ему хотелось получить ответ на волнующий вопрос и поскорее уйти из этого дома, но хозяин особняка не спешил отпускать его.  
-Ты понимаешь, что я очень сильно рискую, если окажу помощь твоей семье?  
-Да.  
-Как вы собираетесь со мной расплачиваться?  
-У моей семьи есть деньги. Дома. Нам главное добраться дотуда.  
-А что вы можете предложить мне сейчас? Я бизнесмен и мне нужна оплата сразу, а некогда-то там…  
Парнишка лихорадочно соображал: кажется, у матери остались какие-то украшения, но не слишком много. Но все равно их должно хватить, чтобы внести задаток.  
Мужчина наблюдал за эмоциями, мелькавшими на его лице, и тихонько посмеивался.  
-Так что ты решил? – пряча усмешку, поинтересовался он спустя некоторое время.  
-Я могу отдать часть денег сейчас, а оставшуюся часть потом.  
-Что ж, я согласен. Когда ты сможешь принести деньги?  
Парнишка слегка заколебался, а потом произнес:  
-Это не деньги. Это… Это золото.  
-Хм, я хотел бы взглянуть на него. Но ты никому не должен говорить о нашей сделке, особенно своей матери. Если она придет с тобой, я не буду вам помогать, ты меня понял?  
-Да.  
-А теперь иди обратно и не возвращайся без золота.  
Парнишка вернулся через час – весь запыхавшийся, сжимая в руке украшения, которые удалось найти у матери в чемодане. Благо, что она не видела, как он дрожащими пальцами перебирал вещи, ища спрятанные драгоценности.  
Мужчина встретил его словами:  
-Ты принес?  
-Вот, - парнишка вывалил на стол золотые украшения в кучу.  
Мужчина взглянул на них лишь мельком:  
-Не слишком-то здесь и много.  
-Мы обязательно расплатимся с вами, когда вернемся домой…  
-У вас не хватает даже на половину стоимости…  
Парнишка растерялся, он не знал, что еще предложить мужчине, но тот сам пришел ему на помощь.  
-Хорошо, я подскажу тебе, что ты можешь сделать такое, чтобы рассчитаться со мной, - он подошел к парнишке вплотную и запустил свою руку в его шелковистые пряди, которые отливали расплавленным золотом из-за падающих на его голову лучей заходящего солнца, пробивающихся сквозь неплотные жалюзи на окнах.  
Парнишка отшатнулся, но мужчина удержал его за плечи.  
-Ну, ну, не так быстро! Ты славный мАлый, особенно когда чистый. Если ты проведешь некоторое время в моем доме, будем считать, что ты со мной расплатился. А за это я помогу твоей семье выбраться отсюда.  
-А я? Я тоже поеду с ними?  
-Конечно. Только сначала доставишь мне удовольствие и можешь проваливать на все четыре стороны.  
Парнишка поджал губу, в его глазах отразилось такое страдание, что обладай мужчина хоть какими-то человеческими чувствами, он бы обязательно попросил прощение за свои слова и помог семье советника абсолютно бескорыстно. Но у дельца, который решил воспользоваться положением и сыграть на чувствах парнишки, сердце в принципе отсутствовало как орган.  
-Ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я толкую? – мужчина больно ухватил парнишку за подбородок и заставил его посмотреть себе прямо в глаза.  
-Понимаю, - ответил тот, судорожно сглотнув.  
Ради матери с сетрой, он готов был выполнить все, что от него требовал этот противный человек.  
-Тогда немедленно наверх, мой слуга научит тебя, что надо делать. И чтобы к моему приходу ты был готов! – крикнул он вдогонку, когда парнишка начал подниматься по лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж в спальню.

 

Глава 5. Чудовище.

Дженсен несся по составу словно ураган, только чудом не сбивая никого на своем пути. Однако, еще не достигнув купе Уоллеса, был вынужден прервать бег из-за образовавшейся «пробки» из людей, которые, кто в халате, кто в домашней одежде, повыскакивали в коридор. Виной тому была дама в вечернем туалете, которая верещала так, что впору было затыкать уши, чтобы не оглохнуть.  
-О боже! – театрально вздымала она свои руки, словно призывая небеса в свидетели. – За что мне такое?!  
Дженсен, который все еще тяжело дышал после бега, протиснулся сквозь толпу и остановился напротив женщины.  
-Что случилось? – резко выдохнул он, стараясь заглянуть в купе – а вдруг там окажется мертвый премьер-министр, который посетил любовницу, да так и остался лежать, погибнув от рук наемного убийцы!  
-Меня обокрали! – взвизгнула женщина, глядя на Дженсена во все глаза.  
Дженсен выдохнул с облегчением, но постарался, чтобы это было не слишком заметно. Хвала всем святым, с Уоллесом все в порядке, а дамочку просто-напросто обчистили.  
-Больше ничего не случилось? – на всякий случай уточнил Дженсен.  
-Одного этого достаточно! – перешла на фальцет дама.  
-Кто-то был в купе, когда все произошло?  
-Нет, никого...  
-Нужно срочно вызвать полицию! – заволновались пассажиры. – Какой кошмар! Боже, с нами в одном поезде едут воры! Куда смотрит охрана?!  
Дженсен заметил Мэтта с противоположной стороны толпы, и взглядом спросил его, как там Уоллес. Мэтт кивнул, показывая, что все в порядке и тому ничего не угрожает. Между тем к дамочке подошел начальник поезда вместе с сопровождающей поезд охраной.  
Дженсен потер рукой подбородок, прикидывая не Джей ли грабанул мадам и поспешно сошел с поезда.  
«Господи, кто же ты на самом деле, парень?» - чуть не застонал в голос Дженсен, когда понял, что такое вполне могло произойти.  
Всякий раз, когда Дженсен его встречал, дело заканчивалось либо бурным сексом, либо неприятностям вроде убийства или кражи.  
Потерпевшая оказалась супругой посла Германии, поэтому парни из службы дипломатической охраны Скотлэнд-Ярда, обеспечивающие безопасность в поездке, лихо взялись за дело, стараясь доказать собравшейся здесь элите, что не зря получают жалование и едят свой хлеб. Дженсен подошел к их начальнику, представился. Он решил лично проследить за ходом расследования.  
Тем временем представители власти попросили возбужденных и громко переговаривающихся людей разойтись по своим купе и не мешать следствию. Один из них принялся опрашивать свидетелей.  
Дженсен на минуту отлучился, завалил ценными указаниями Мэтта и вернулся обратно, чтобы быть в курсе последних событий. Он сидел рядом, но ни во что не вмешивался, просто слушал, размышлял, однако, своими соображениями ни с кем не делился.  
Дамочка – жертва преступления – поведала историю о том, как ее обокрали, унеся драгоценностей на несколько миллионов евро. И хотя ее во время происшествия в купе не было, это не помешало ей красочно описать, как все произошло. На разумный вопрос офицера Скотлэнд-Ярда, откуда ей это известно, она округлила глаза и воскликнула:  
-А разве бывает по-другому? Я видела что-то похожее в одном фильме...  
Дженсен хмыкнул.  
После того, как офицеры Скотлэнд-Ярда в ходе дальнейшего опроса свидетелей выяснили, что один из пассажиров сошел с поезда, было решено немедленно позвонить ему и вызвать на допрос. Но на звонки Тэйлор не отвечал, тогда охрана связалась с управлением в Эдинбурге, и дала указания задержать некоего Дарена Тэйлора, передав его приметы. Спрятаться с такими габаритами очень непросто, поэтому найти парня будет не так-то и сложно.  
Дженсен слегка откинулся на спинку сидения и задумался о том, что же заставило Джея в действительности сойти с поезда. Кроме кражи, других вариантов не было, ведь премьер-министр был жив и здоров. Получается, что Джей всего лишь простой вор.  
Возможно, Джей использовал Стивенсона, чтобы стать вхожим в общество и облЕгчить карманы толстосумов. Тогда почему одна жертва преступления? Что помешало обчистить еще парочку пассажиров?  
Если Джей грабитель, то действовал не один, Дженсен в этом не сомневался - ведь вырубил же кто-то его самого крепким ударом по голове. Наверняка, у Джея здесь есть сообщник... И это не Стивенсон.  
Но даже при таком, казалось бы, логичном раскладе, оставалось немало вопросов. Чем больше Дженсен думал об этом деле, тем больше не мог понять, отчего далеко не глупый человек, каким являлся Джей, столь неосмотрительно подставил себя, сойдя с поезда и тем самым вызвав подозрения. И зачем ему вообще понадобилось обкрадывать жену посла? Ведь не для того он приложил столько сил, налаживая бизнес со Стивенсоном, чтобы в итоге обчистить всего одну пассажирку! Нет, здесь все гораздо сложнее банального грабежа.  
Дженсену казалось, что Стивенсон именно тот человек, который угрожает премьер-министру. Раз Стивенсон так явно выказывает неудовольствие политикой премьер-министра, то он один из первых кандидатов на роль шантажиста. А учитывая, что при нем крутится столь подозрительная личность как Джей Тэйлор, которого не остановит пустяк вроде человеческой жизни, то выводы напрашиваются сами собой.  
Дженсен нахмурился: слишком много вопросов и мало ответов. Джей именно тот человек, который может приоткрыть завесу тайн, поэтому Дженсен решил ехать в Эдинбург как можно скорее, чтобы успеть поговорить с Джеем до того, как он окажется в руках парней из Скотлэнд-Ярда и те повесят на него все мыслимые и немыслимые преступления. Если речь идет о политике (не станет парочка Тейлор-Стивенсон размениваться по мелочам типа краж), то Джей может реально пострадать. Полицейские начнут "копать" и наружу вылезет много чего. А уж Джея, Дженсен был в этом уверен на сто процентов, есть за что привлечь и отправить в места не столь отдаленные.  
Станет ли помогать Джею при таком развитии событий Стивенсон или отдаст на растерзание Скотлэнд-Ярду? Давно известно, что незаменимых людей не быает, поэтому Стивенсону не составит труда заменить Джея на более удобного партнера и любовника. Не смотря на то, что в постели Джей был невероятно хорош, но нет никакой гарантии, что Стивенсон не только не поможет, а даже сам подтолкнет к пропасти, еще и ручкой помашет. В бизнесе напрочь отсутствуют такие чувства, как сострадание и взаимовыручка. И сексом Барри Стивенсона не купить, если речь идет о спасении собственной шкуры.  
А в тюрьме с Джеем может приключилось все что угодно, вроде «несчастного» случая, например. Свидетели там, где играют по-крупному, долго не живут, какими бы ловкими они не были.  
Все это, скорее всего, понимает и Джей и если парни из Скотлэнд-Ярда за него основательно возьмутся, он без раздумий удерет из страны.  
Дженсена это категорически не устраивало, ему хотелось во чтобы то ни стало узнать, что же на самом деле представляет из себя Джей и какие цели преследует, тот ли он человек, который подбрасывает анонимки премьер-министру по просьбе своего "делового" партнера Стивенсона. Про личные мотивы Дженсен предпочитал не думать. Ведь глупо после секса испытывать симпатии к такому типу как Джей. А глупостями Дженсен не занимался.  
Дженсен пришел к окончательному решению ехать в Эдинбург, чтобы постараться опередить правовиков и попытаться разговорить Джея до того, как он увезет с собой все свои секреты.  
Больше Дженсен не задерживался ни на минуту - все, что он хотел узнать о краже, он уже узнал, оставаться в поезде дальше было бессмысленно. Дженсен направился к своему купе.  
По дороге он встретил Мэтта, который поинтересовался:  
-Как там дела?  
-Ищут. Что Уоллес?  
-С ним Маккеш. Все спокойно, я выставил охрану перед дверьми. Дженсен, почему-то мне кажется, что ты кого-то подозреваешь в случившемся.  
-Не совсем, - честно признался Дженсен и потер вдруг зазудевший затылок. Пока он был занят, боль не давала о себе знать, но теперь он ощутил последствия нападения. – Перед тем как все произошло, меня кто-то ударил по голове, а потом поезд остановился и один из пассажиров сошел. А может и не один...  
-Сошел твой стриптизер?  
Дженсен забылся и кивнул и тут же тихонько застонал - новый приступ боли чуть ли не разорвал череп пополам. Дженсену захотелось приложить к многострадальному темени лед. Как можно больше льда.  
-Тебя надо показать доктору.  
-Все нормально, сейчас мне не до этого!  
-Что ты задумал?  
-Я должен уехать. Ты остаешься охранять Уоллеса.  
-Хочешь первым найти Тэйлора? Дженс, послушай, этого Тэйлора допросят и без тебя. Зачем ты…  
Но Дженсен не слушал Мэтта. Он вошел в свое купе, побросал вещи в сумку и закинул ее себе на плечо.  
-Мои приказы не обсуждаются, рядовой! – рявкнул он Мэтту, который готов был начать возмущаться.  
-Так точно, - разочарованно протянул тот в ответ.

 

Оказавшись в Эдинбурге, Дженсен, не раздумывая, направился в Новый город к отелю, в котором остановился Джей. Пока дежурный на ресепшне уточнял, находится ли постоялец в номере, внимание Дженсена привлек яркий рекламный проспект, расписывающий прелести оздоровительного спа-центра при отеле с полным спектром услуг.  
Дженсен невольно ухмыльнулся: «А наш мистер Икс оказывается любитель массажа и водных процедур!»  
Наконец Дженсену объявили, что мистер Тэйлор не появлялся в номере уже несколько дней. Дженсен отлепился от стойки и направился к выходу. Стоило ему отойти на несколько метров от здания, как он увидел заходящих в отель представителей полиции в штатском, которых сразу же распознал своим наметанным глазом.  
А потом он рассмотрел Джея сквозь стекла подъехавшего и вставшего у входа в отель такси. Джей не заметил Дженсена, и хотел было войти внутрь, но вдруг остановился, услышав сигнал сотового. Он вытащил из кармана телефон.  
Дженсен на мгновение замер, не зная, что ему предпринять. Джей тем временем развернулся, и, не заходя внутрь, передал свою сумку, висевшую на плече, швейцару, чтобы тот занес ее, а сам быстрым шагом направился вдоль по улице. Видимо, кто-то предупредил его о полиции в отеле. Дженсен, подняв воротник куртки, заскользил за ним неприметной тенью, стараясь слиться с толпой прохожих.  
Джей остановился у ближайшего здания, на котором висела вывеска «Прокат автомобилей». Дженсен огляделся по сторонам - вокруг было немало такси, но Джей почему-то решил арендовать машину.  
Дженсен понял, что, если он не хочет отстать от Джея, ему надо заранее позаботиться о собственном транспорте. Дженсен поймал проезжавший мимо изящный черный кеб и договорился с водителем за определенную сумму нанять его на несколько часов.  
-Без проблем, твои деньги – твои условия! – согласно кивнул тот. – Главное, не проси меня никого сбить! - пошутил он.  
-Обойдемся без жертв.  
Джаред выехал на дорогу на неприметном хэтчбеке серого цвета и направился на север.  
-Езжай вон за той машиной, - Дженсен махнул рукой, указывая за какой именно. – Но не светись.  
Водитель кивнул и аккуратно повел свой кеб, держась ровно за две машины от хэтчбека Джея.  
Вскоре вылизанные улочки туристического центра уступили место уродливым граффити на стенах и валяющемуся прямо под ногами мусору. На одном из зданий на уровне второго этажа повисла скульптура "прошедшей" сквозь стену коровы: ноги ее были с одной стороны дома, а голова смотрела на мир, но уже из-за угла этого же здания.  
Джей вел свою машину по улицам не слишком респектабельного Каугейта довольно уверенно, словно бывал здесь не один раз.  
Он остановился возле ничем не примечательного дома, вошел внутрь. Дженсен приготовился ждать сколько того потребуется.  
Если честно, его уже начала увлекать игра в «кошки-мышки», было интересно идти по следу. Только где они в итоге оба окажутся?  
Хорошо, что водитель оказался толковым малым и не приставал с расспросами.  
Джей появился из дома спустя некоторое время, ведя за руку мальчишку лет десяти – двенадцати. Очень худенького, в настолько потрепанной одежде, что Дженсен задался вопросом, как та еще не развалилась прямо на мальчугане.  
Мальчик дрожал, но беспрекословно следовал за Джеем. Тот открыл дверь хэтчбека, подождал пока мальчишка заберется, захлопнул дверь и, обойдя машину, занял водительское сидение. Хэтчбек тронулся, кеб – за ним.  
Всю дорогу Дженсен размышлял над тем, что же здесь происходит. Почему Джей, если ему сообщили о полицейских в отеле, все же отдал свою сумку швейцару, чтобы ее отнесли к нему в номер? Почему он вообще вернулся в отель, если виновен в краже? По логике ему надо было бежать как можно быстрее из Эдинбурга, и больше не возвращаться сюда.  
И кто, в конце концов, этот мальчик? Сын? Тогда почему выглядит настолько изможденным? И живет в захолустном районе, в то время, когда папаша наслаждается всеми прелестями люксового номера.  
Джей выехал на дорогу, ведущую к верхней части Leith Walk и спустя несколько минут подъехал к торговому центру «Omni Center», который располагался вдали от оживленных туристических маршрутов и в отличие от собратьев, был тихим, хотя и тут можно было найти развлечения на любой вкус. Джей оставил свой хэтчбек на стоянке и, взяв за руку мальчика, направился внутрь универмага.  
Дженсен последовал за ними, попросив таксиста дождаться его.  
Первым делом странная парочка прошла в магазин детской одежды. Дженсен уселся в кафе напротив, спрятавшись в тени громадного растения. Ему было все отлично видно со своего места, но его лицо рассмотреть никто не мог.  
Через полчаса Джей с улыбающимся до ушей мальчишкой, одетым во все новенькое, показались в дверях. Они прошли прямо в то же кафе, где скрывался Дженсен и сели неподалеку. Повезло еще, что Джей расположился спиной к Дженсену, иначе бы обязательно узнал его.  
Мальчишка перестал дичиться Джея и теперь даже с восхищением смотрел на него. Джей что-то говорил мальчику и тот согласно кивал.  
Они заказали мороженное. Мальчишка сначала неуверенно потрогал своей ложкой разноцветные тающие шарики в вазочке, которые принес официант, а потом уставился на Джея, как бы вопрошая:  
-Что это?  
Джей подтолкнул вазочку к мальчику и кивнул. Тот подцепил ложкой кусочек, попробовал, затем еще раз и еще… Доедал мальчишка так, что за ушами трещало. Джей слегка отодвинул вазочку с лакомством, чтобы мальчишка не заработал себе ангину, слопав за три минуты целую порцию, и попросил есть чуть медленнее. Мальчишка закивал, не отрывая вожделенного взгляда от мороженного. Чтобы получить его снова, он готов был согласиться с чем угодно!  
Пока мальчик ел, Джей сходил к буфету и принес на подносе два пироженных с дымящейся чашкой чая. Дженсен успел прикрыться лежавшей на краю стола газетой, делая вид, что увлечен чтением. Джей лишь скользнул по посетителю взглядом и, не разглядев как следует, прошел мимо.  
Дженсен не спешил расставаться с газетой, он осторожно выглянул, готовый в случае первой необходимости снова нырнуть за нее.  
Джей сел за стол, мальчишка растерянно взглянул на пирожнные. И случилось то, что заставило глаза Дженсена полезть на лоб. Мальчишка схватил ладонь Джея, лежавшую на столе, с намерением поцеловать, но Джей отдернул руку, уронив чашку с чаем на пол, оглянулся по сторонам: не заметил ли кто-нибудь.  
Джей наклонился и поднял чудом уцелевшую чашку. Тут же прибежал официант, все быстро вытер и принес новую порцию чая. Джей что-то сказал мальчишке и тот кивнул, принимаясь за пироженные.  
Когда на тарелке не осталось ни кусочка, Джей с мальчишкой направились в кинотеатр на премьеру нового мультика. Дженсен остался перед входом и задумался.  
Навряд ли мальчик был сыном Джея, они не были похожи ни капельки. Да и держался мальчуган для сына слишком… Дженсен не смог подобрать подходящего слова, у него просто в голове не укладывалось поведение мальчика. Так ведут себя… Дженсен замешкался, но все же сказал то, что вертелось у него на языке - рабы. Заискивающе и стараясь угодить.  
Неужели Джей купил себе маленького раба?  
От этих мыслей Дженсена прямо-таки передернуло. Стоило немедленно сдать Джея полиции и пускай они разбираются с этим человеком. Разумом все это, конечно, Дженсен понимал, но сердце не могло поверить, что Джей настолько грязный и испорченный тип. Не мог этот мужчина быть таким порочным… Или мог?  
Дженсен так погрузился в своим думы, что не заметил как Джей с мальчиком вышли из кинотеатра. Мальчишка выглядел довольным, он что-то говорил Джею, тот улыбался и кивал.  
«Не мог», - пришел к окончательному выводу на счет Джея Дженсен.

 

Джей медленным шагом прогуливался с мальчиком по туристической улице Гросс, оставляя позади себя магазины, сувенирные лавки и питейные заведения. Возле паба «Last drog», в котором в давние времена наливали последний стаканчик идущим на эшафот, парочка остановилась. Джей что-то рассказывал мальчику, показывал рукой, а его юный спутник с большим интересом внимал ему.  
Джей подошел к приподнятому на асфальте кругу с изображенным на нем крестом - местом казни. Мальчишка смотрел на него во все глаза и носком ботинка постукивал по камню. Их прервал остановившейся неподалеку автомобиль, посигналив. Оба обернулись, и Джей что-то сказал мальчику. Тот сразу же сник, вцепился в рукав Джея. Джей опустился перед ним на корточки, не обращая внимания на то, что полы его куртки елозят по тротуару, и зашептал на ухо.  
Мальчишка насупился, обнял Джея и простоял так с минуту, пока Джей осторожно не отстранил его от себя, давая понять, что пора ехать. Он подвел мальчика к машине, усадил на заднее сидение. Из машины вышел высокий мужчина, и Дженсену показалось, что это тот же самый человек, который подвозил Джеы к перрону, когда он садился в поезд.  
Они о чем-то потолковали. Джей вынул из заднего кармана джинсев пачку денег и протянул ее мужчине.  
Джей провожал удаляющуюся машину взглядом до тех пор, пока она не скрылась из вида, затем пешком дошел до своего хэтчбека, уселся и направился вперед. Дженсен последовал за ним на такси.  
Остановился он у парка Холируд. Друг Дженсена всегда посмеивался, говоря о парке:  
-Во всех странах парки как парки, а здесь гора!  
Джей прошел в парковую зону, где, на удивление, было не так уж и много народа. Он зашагал прямо к подъему на гору. Дженсен порадовался, что одел удобную обувь, иначе бы стер себе ноги до мозолей, стремясь одолеть торопинку, которую выбрал для восхождения Джей.  
Джей шел быстро и за полчаса добрался до вершины, минуя старинную полуразрушенную часовню, виднеющуюся на одном из утесов. Он остановился у края потухшего вулкана – трона Артура - с которого открывался великолепнейший вид на город.  
Дженсен поднялся спустя пару минут и осмотрелся – Джей стоял к нему спиной, засунув руки в карманы, ветер трепал волосы. Его темный силуэт четко выделялся на фоне зеленой травы и голубого неба с плывущими по нему белоснежными облаками.  
Дженсен подошел к Джею почти вплотную, порывистый ветер заглушал его шаги, поэтому, когда он произнес: «Привет Джей», молодой мужчина от неожиданности вздрогнул и резко обернулся.  
Дженсен чуть не отступил на шаг назад, увидев лицо Джея – его глаза были влажными и покрасневшими, хотя он не плакал.  
-Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Джей каким-то глухим незнакомым голосом.  
Дженсен встал рядом, так же как и он убирая руки в карманы.  
-Я думал, ты дашь деру из страны, - произнес Дженсен.  
Джей хмыкнул:  
-Я никого не убивал, чтобы пускаться в бега.  
-Но ты обчистил супругу посла.  
Джей в недоумении уставился на Дженсена.  
-О чем ты?  
-После того как ты сошел с поезда, жена посла заявила, что ее ограбили. А раз ты удрал в это самое время, то все подозрения легли на тебя.  
-Я никого не грабил, - ответил Джей, отворачиваясь от Дженсена и глядя прямо перед собой на город, который лежал перед ним как на ладони.  
-У ребят из Скотлэнд-Ярда на этот счет другое мнение.  
В это самое мгновение за спинами двух мужчин раздался шорох и грубый голос произнес:  
-Дарен Тэйлор, вы должны проследовать с нами для дачи показаний!  
Джей с Дженсеном обернулись и увидели троих офицеров, которые, как и Дженсен до этого, неслышно подошли к ним.  
-Это ты их сюда притащил? – прищурил глаза Джей и Дженсен увидел в них на мгновение мелькнувшую злость.  
-Нет, - честно ответил он, но Джей, кажется, ему не поверил.

***

Мальчишку отпускать не хотелось. Наоборот, мужчина, после проведенной ночи, решил оставить его при себе. На сколько? Да хотя бы на год. Потом мальчишка надоест так, что единственным желанием станет избавиться от него как можно быстрее.  
Мужчина прокручивал в голове варианты, как это можно устроить, внимательно наблюдая за забывшемся в беспокойном сне парнишкой.  
Парнишка провел в спальне бизнесмена всю ночь, плавно перетекшую в раннее утро. Около восьми часов бизнесмен растолкал парнишку, который осоловевшими глазами уставился на него, не понимая спросонья, где находится.  
-Вставай!  
Парнишка зашевелился, тряхнул головой, сгоняя остатки сна, опустил ноги с кровати и застонал: тело болело, словно по нему проехал бульдозер, и эта боль заставила вспомнить - все события разом всплыли в памяти. Он дрожащими руками быстро нацепил на себя одежду и вопросительно посмотрел на мужчину.  
-Вы сдержите свое обещание? - спросил он, сглотнув.  
Мужчина окинул его пресытившимся взглядом, помолчал, с удовольствием отмечая, что у парнишки слегка трясутся губы, точно он вот-вот расплачется. Парнишка боялся, что его сейчас выкинут на улицу как нашкодившего котенка, не выполнив условий сделки.  
Мужчина в глубине души надеялся, что парнишка бросится ему в ноги и начнет умолять. Но тот стоял, стиснув челюсть, чтобы зубы не отбивали чечетку и убрав руки за спину, чтобы они не ходили ходуном от волнения. Молчал. Этот поганец молчал и не думал унижаться!  
Мужчина недовольно фыркнул.  
-Конечно, все как мы договаривались.  
Парнишка выдохнул с облегчением.  
-Я могу идти?  
-Да.  
Мужчина наблюдал из окна своей спальни как парнишка выбежал из дома, спустился по ступенькам и бросился к выходу с такой скоростью, что белая рубашка, не заправленная в шорты, развевалась за ним точно флаг.  
-Звереныш, - подумал он. - Такого приучить будет трудно. Но я люблю трудности...  
Мужчина усмехнулся и вызвал к себе своего помощника.

 

Парнишка заявился домой и постарался успокоить мать. Хотя накануне он предупредил, что не сможет ночевать дома, она все равно не находила себе места от беспокойства. Выслушав категоричное материнское: "Нет", он вылез вечером в окно и дал деру.  
Парнишка застал мать на пороге, когда та готова была уже отправиться на поиски сына, рискуя быть узнанной и задержанной полицией.  
-Мама! Я обо всем договорился!  
И парнишка вкратце рассказал, что нашел знакомого отца и тот обещал им помочь выбраться из страны.  
-Кто он?  
Парнишка назвал имя бизнесмена, мать сказала, что помнит его, но впечатление отзывчивого к чужой беде человека он на нее не произвел. Она никак не могла поверить, что он настолько проникся их бедой, что решил рискнуть собственным положением ради спасения семьи советника. Ведь в случае разоблачения и неудачной попытки пересечь границу, ему очень сильно не поздоровится!  
Однако, выбора не было, и женщина решила довериться бизнесмену.  
В назначенное время семья ожидала в заранее обговоренном месте – рядом с портом, где зеленоватая вода лениво плескалась о гранитную мостовую, прибивая к берегу сопутствующий любой гавани, мусор. Солнце стремительно заходило за горизонт, принося облегчение и прохладу; опустившаяся на землю темнота быстро укрыла под своим покровом женщину с двумя детьми, и женщина с облегчением вздохнула, потому что их троица выглядела здесь настолько неуместно, что пыльные от работы грузчики, следующие на склад вереницей со взваленными на блестящие от пота плечи мешками, то и дело поглядывали в их сторону.  
Портовый шум действовал на нервы, подавлял. Женщина ежилась. Девочка уткнулась в материнский подол, а парнишка храбрился из последних сил.  
Он то и дело вздрагивал от резких звуков - от звона якорных цепей, от пронзительно резких свистков заходящих в порт кораблей и протяжного хрипа железных листов, ударяющихся друг о друга.  
Когда с моря подул сильный ветер, вся семья плотнее прижалась друг к дружке, чтобы немного согреться.  
Вскоре раздался звук приближающейся машины, парнишка с облегчением выдохнул, вдруг осознав, что до сего момента еле дышал, настолько боялся, что бизнесмен забудет о нем сразу же после того, как он покинет его дом.  
-Это они! Я же говорил! - победно воскликнул парнишка, осторожно выглядывая из-за угла нагретого на солнце металлического контейнера, чтобы убедиться в том, что приехали именно за ними.  
Женщина тоже выглянула. Ее ослепил свет фар. Она с трудом различила темные тени, которые выскользнули из машины и направились в их сторону. Казалось бы надо радоваться от того, что их эпопея скоро завершится, но у женщины где-то под ложечкой засосало от нехорошего предчувствия.  
Ее сын стоял довольный, даже улыбался, сверкая белоснежной улыбкой в темноте:  
-Скоро мы выберемся отсюда!  
Он вышел из-за угла контейнера и направился к приехавшим за ними людям. Одного из них он узнал, парнишка видел его сегодня утром в доме бизнесмена, а вот второго парнишка встретил впервые - мужик с лоснящейся от довольства жирной наглой харей вызывал неприязнь с первого взгляда.  
Стоило посмотреть на него и по спине начинали бегать мурашки, хотелось бежать прочь, не оглядываясь.  
Парнишка усилием воли заставил себя остаться на месте. Он не позволит глупым страхам взять верх. Он и так слишком дорого заплатил за возможность выбраться отсюда, поэтому пойдет до конца.  
-Твоя семья с тобой? - поинтересовался мужик с жирной рожей, высматривая кого-то за спиной парнишки.  
Тот быстро оглянулся: мать вышла за ним, приказав сестре оставаться на месте.  
-Да.  
-Вас двое?  
-Трое. Еще сестра…  
Мужик отрывисто бросил:  
-Садитесь в машину!  
-Но разве мы не отсюда уплывем? – спросила подошедшая женщина.  
-Нет.  
Видя, что его словам не доверяют, мужик пояснил:  
-Планы слегка изменились. Здесь оставаться небезопасно, власти усилили охрану порта. Поэтому наш человек заберет вас на лодке в другом месте и, когда корабль выйдет в море, посадит вас на борт.  
Семье советника не оставалось ничего другого, как согласиться. Они погрузили свои скудные пожитки в машину, разместились сами и тронулись в путь.  
Машина остановилась на пустынном побережье, где волны лениво накатывались на песок, выбрасывая на сушу мусор, приплывший из порта.  
-Выходите из машины!  
Когда мать с сестрой ступили на берег, мужик с жирной наглой рожей схватил парнишку за руку.  
-Ты пока подожди в машине, - приказал он.  
Затем вылез на пляж сам и начал приближаться к женщине, которая обернулась, чтобы посмотреть, почему не выходит ее сын. Мужик завел свою руку за спину, вытащил пистолет с глушителем из-за пояса, и выстрелил женщине прямо в лицо.  
Парнишка выскочил из машины и, крича от ярости, бросился к убийце, наводящему оружие на сестру. Девочка обернулась на выстрелы и застыла в недоумении, переводя взгляд то на мужика, то на уткнувшуюся ничком в песок мать.  
Парнишка вцепился в руку мужика и что есть силы укусил его. Мужик как-то по-бабьи взвизгнул и попытался отпихнуть от себя парнишку.  
-Беги! Беги! – старался докричаться до застывшей от шока сестры парнишка. – Немедленно убегай!  
К мужику на помощь поспешил водитель. Вместе они скрутили парнишку, заломили ему за спину руки.  
Сестра очнулась от столбняка и с кулаками накинулась на обидчиков, но двое взрослых мужчин с легкостью справились с детьми. Один из них связал парнишке руки за спиной своим ремнем, девочку отшвырнули в сторону, и мужик с противной рожей выстрелил ей прямо в голову.  
Парнишка взвыл, но ему тут же заткнули рот кляпом, подняли на ноги и запихнули в машину.  
Парнишка забился в самый угол сидения, чтобы мужик с жирной наглой рожей не дотрагивался до него.  
-Я убью тебя, – прошипел парнишка, выплюнув кляп и метая глазами молнии.  
Мужик никак не отреагировал.  
-Куда ты меня везешь?  
Снова молчание.  
-Твой хозяин знает, что ты задумал?  
Мужик посмотрел на парнишку и глумливо усмехнулся.

 

Упирающегося парнишку за шиворот втащили по лестнице, он сбил себе все ноги в кровь, цепляясь за любые мало-мальски пригодные для этого предметы, и втолкнули внутрь дома бизнесмена, который он покинул сегодня утром и надеялся, что больше никогда не вернется.  
Бизнесмен завидев «гостей» поднялся с дивана и направился к ним.  
Парнишка бросился к нему:  
-Твой человек убил мою семью!  
Мужик с жирной рожей подставил ему подножку и повалил на пол. Бизнесмен усмехнулся:  
-Я знаю. Это я ему приказал.  
-Но зачем? – жалостливо посмотрел на него с пола парнишка.  
Бизнесмен присел возле него на корточки и потрепал ладонью по голове:  
-Ты мне слишком понравился, я не хочу отпускать тебя, boy.  
-Да ты!.. – парнишка задохнулся от злости.  
Он попытался лягнуть склонившегося над ним бизнесмена, но тот сжал его лицо и, глядя прямо в глаза, произнес:  
-Ты видел, на что я способен? Если будешь сопротивляться мне, то я превращу твою жизнь в сплошной ад! Запомни мои слова, boy! Отныне ты будешь выполнять все мои желания, с сегодняшнего дня я твой хозяин! А теперь целуй мне руку!  
Ухоженная рука с наманикюренными ногтями ткнулась в лицо парнишке. Вопль был последним, что он услышал перед тем как отрубился от удара, полученного по голове, за то, что укусил за руку своего "благодетеля".

 

Глава 6. Мишень.

Как только Джей со всем пафосом заявил, что не собирается отвечать на вопросы без своего адвоката, двери в кабинет распахнулись и в помещение вошел высокий стройный мужчина в деловом костюме, который сообщил, что является адвокатом господина Тэйлора и хочет с ним переговорить наедине.  
-Согласие вашего руководства уже получено, - добавил он, завидев недовольную физиономию офицера.  
Офицер вздохнул и попросил всех удалиться. Дженсен бросил последний взгляд на Джея, который проигнорировал его, и вышел вслед за остальными.  
Оказавшись в коридоре, Дженсен огляделся по сторонам – недалеко от него восседал на стуле, закинув ногу на ногу, мистер Стивенсон собственной персоной. Дураку было понятно, что этот тип прибежал сюда выручать Джея. Значит, теория Дженсена о том, что Стивенсон откажется от своего партнера, была неверной изначально. Стивенсон не то, что не оставил Тэйлора на растерзание правовикам, так еще и примчался спасать его со скоростью света. Дженсен-то надеялся, что Стивенсон спокойно продолжит путешествие, ан нет – вот он объявился. Как всегда деятелен и предприимчив. Поэтому шансы Дженсена выведать полезную информацию у Джея таяли на глазах.  
Стивенсон выглядел сосредоточенным, но ровно до тех пор, пока не заметил Дженсена. При виде его, брови Стивенсона взмыли вверх, а рот сложился в презрительный оскал.  
Стивенсон встал, подошел к Дженсену и поинтересовался:  
-Что вы здесь делаете? Разве вы не должны постоянно охранять премьер-министра? Как вы вообще сюда попали?  
Стивенсон не был в курсе, что Дженсен – офицер SAS и обладал широкими полномочиями, позволившими ему следовать за Джеем, которого сопроводили для дачи показаний.  
-Хочу помочь вашему партнеру, - ответил Дженсен.  
-Вы.Хотите.Помочь? – скривился Стивенсон. – Да что вы можете сделать?! – в голосе чувствовалось явное пренебрежение.  
-Ну, хотя бы выступить как свидетель.  
-Свидетель чего?  
Ответить Дженсен не успел, в дверях показался адвокат и сказал, что господа могут приступать к своим обязанностям. Стивенсон вернулся на свое место, так как его на допрос не пустили.  
Дженсен вошел внутрь со всеми. Он смотрел на совершенно спокойного Джея, который четко отвечал на вопросы, ловко уходил от ловушек, расставленных офицерами, старавшихся подловить его на несоответствиях.  
Дженсен стоял за спиной Джея, скрестив руки на груди, прислонившись к косяку двери, и рассуждал о том, что не вовремя появившийся Стивенсон нарушил все его планы. Дженсену, как воздух, была нужна информация, но у него не осталось ни единого шанса разговорить Джея.  
Если до появления Стивенсона с адвокатом Дженсен еще мог бы склонить Джея на свою сторону, сыграв на том, что партнер его бросил, то теперь этим козырем воспользоваться было невозможно. Хотя, если уж быть честным до конца, Джей - тертый калач, и скорее всего он бы послал Дженсена со всеми его предложениями куда подальше, но попытаться-то стоило!  
Глядя на сосредоточенного, даже резкого Джея, Дженсен справедливо усомнился, что смог бы вытащить из него хоть что-то, предложив свою сделку: информация в обмен на свободу, до того, как Джей угодит за решетку и там с ним случится "несчастный" случай. Такое часто встречалось, если кто-то слишком много знал, и попадал в места не столь отдаленные, и от кого надо было немедленно избавиться, чтобы не создавать лишних проблем.  
Но в реальности оказалось, что Джей слишком важен для Стивенсона, который мобилизовал все свои силы, и сейчас в коридоре подпирал стенку в ожидании результатов.  
Когда за дело брались такие акулы, как Стивенсон со своим адвокатом, о котором Дженсен был более чем наслышан, то мало никому не покажется – любое дело они вывернут в свою пользу.  
Не стоит также сбрасывать со счетов и самого Джея, который за внешней несерьезностью и даже некоторой безбашенностью, мог запросто дать фору самому Стивенсону. Они друг друга стоили и оба играли по-крупному.  
Вскоре Джей с адвокатом вышли из кабинета и Дженсен увидел в открытую дверь, что их встретил в коридоре Стивенсон, который похлопал по плечу Джея, кивнул адвокату, и вся троица направилась к выходу.  
Дженсен вздохнул и подошел к начальнику, чтобы заявить о случившемся на него в поезде нападении. Возможно, эти данные помогут поймать настоящего воришку…

 

После допроса Дженсен вернулся домой, лег в постель и долго не мог уснуть, в голове роились мысли, не давая расслабиться. Утром он пришел к окончательному выводу, что Джей не причастен к краже: его удивление в парке выглядело весьма правдоподобно – он точно ничего не знал о похищенных драгоценностях. Возможно, дамочка сама засунула куда-то свои цацки и благополучно о них забыла.  
«Итак, - резюмировал Дженсен, - что мы имеем? Джаред стопроцентно не вор. Кто же он тогда? Киллер-наемник?»  
Но будь это правдой, Стивенсон не вписался бы за него и не навлек на себя подозрения, которые ему были ни к чему, в свете того, что он решил вступить в «игру» с премьер-министром.  
Скорее всего, у этих двоих действительно общие дела и ни один из них не разменивается на кражи. Однако, Дженсен не мог взять в толк, почему Стивенсон, этот гений с поразительной хваткой и беспринципностью, который не раз избавлялся от своих партнеров, стоило только запахнуть жареным, вдруг помог Джею, на которого в силу стечения обстоятельств обратил внимание Скотлэнд-Ярд.  
Не проще ли было откреститься от него? Ведь при той игре, которую затеял Стивенсон, чтобы убрать премьер-министра, надо быть втройне осторожным, любое неаккуратное действие или слово Джея и все ниточки сойдутся на мистере Стивенсоне. А интереса к своей персоне Стивенсон всегда старался избегать, особенно теперь, когда завязалась крупная игра за власть.  
Дженсен допускал, что Стивенсон очень заинтересован в алмазных поставках Джея, но ведь при желании нового партнера, который бы сотрудничал в ценовом диапазоне, установленным мистером Тэйлором, найти можно всегда. Здесь дело в самом Джее, а не в алмазах… Стивенсону зачем-то нужен именно Джей. Не исключено, он собирается убить Тейлора собственноручно, без всяких «но» и «если», а то потом окажется, что недобитый труп мало того, что выжил, так еще и дал показания против него.  
Поэтому на месте Джея Дженсен бы насторожился, мало ли что творится в голове у Стивенсона. Вдруг в ближайшем будущем в Шотландии одним мертвецом станет больше, если еще не стало!  
Сердце Дженсена пропустило удар, а потом сразу же заколотилось с удвоенной силой. Он постарался себя успокоить: Джей не трепетная барышня, он может за себя постоять. К тому же не дурак и просто так, чувствуя опасность со стороны Стивенсона, никуда бы с ним не поехал.  
Но на душе кошки скребли, Дженсен решил немедленно связаться с Джеем и предупредить его об опасности, в конце концов, не такие уж они и чужие друг другу люди.

 

В гостинице Джея не оказалось. Ночной портье, после того, как Дженсен предъявил ему свое удостоверение, объяснил, что мистер Тэйлор до сих пор не объявился, хотя прошло уже около недели после его последнего визита. Поэтому Дженсен направился в офис Джея, находившийся на Princes Street в Новом городе, в одном из коммерческих зданий, которые ровными рядами тянулись вдоль дороги, потеснив собой таунхаусы и сдаваемые в аренду многоквартирные дома.  
В приемной секретарша с идеальной розовой кожей и зачесанными назад светлыми волосами в деловом костюме улыбнулась Дженсену профессиональной улыбкой и поинтересовалась:  
-У вас назначено?  
Дженсен не успел ничего ответить, как дверь в кабинет Джея распахнулась, и в проеме появился довольно-таки упитанный мужчина, лицо которого Дженсену показалось смутно знакомым. Определенно, он где-то его уже видел. И если бы ему представилась возможность получше рассмотреть посетителя, он бы, возможно, и вспомнил, но тот повернулся спиной и громко произнес, обращаясь к кому-то в кабинете:  
-Я не прощаюсь, до вечера!  
Голос Джея ему ответил:  
-Конечно! До встречи!  
Мужчина направился к выходу, а Дженсен проскользнул в кабинет Джея, не реагируя на недовольный вскрик секретарши, которая, вскочив из-за стола и не обращая внимания на то, что юбка взметнулась вверх, открывая невозможно длинные ноги (будь Дженсен любителем женской красоты, он бы оценил), попыталась помешать Эклзу попасть внутрь.  
-Сэр, вам туда нельзя!  
-Мисс, надеюсь, вам платят достаточно, чтобы вы показывали такое рвение на работе, - ответил Дженсен, ловко уходя от рук секретарши, готовой вцепиться в него и вытянуть обратно в приемную.  
Сидящий за столом Джей, заслышав шум, вскинул глаза на разыгравшееся у дверей представление и произнес:  
-Все в порядке, Элизабет, можете быть свободны.  
Секретарша склонила голову и послушно удалилась. Дженсен, глядя прямо в лицо Джея, произнес:  
-Извини, по-другому я просто не знал, как с тобой связаться.  
-Польщен, что ты ищешь со мной встреч. Или ты снова привел ко мне Скотлэнд-Ярд?  
Дженсен покачал головой:  
-Я один.  
Джей поднялся из-за стола, скрестил руки на груди, даже не собираясь предложить своему гостю сесть, и в упор посмотрел на Дженсена.  
-Зачем ты пришел?  
Дженсен ответил:  
-У меня к тебе долгий разговор. Поэтому предлагаю все же устроиться поудобнее.  
И сам сел первым. Джей снова опустился в кожаное кресло и переплел свои длинющие пальцы, подперев ими подбородок, а локти поставил на стол из красного дерева, на котором в идеальном порядке располагались настольные принадлежности, но не было видно ни одного документа.  
Дженсен профессионально осмотрел помещение и остановил свой взор на окне за спиной Джея, там открывался живописный вид на стоящий на возвышенности – «Замковой скале» - неприступный Эдинбургский замок-крепость; застроенный старинными домами с маленькими окошками Старый город и весь утопающий в зелени с аккуратными газонами и резными скамьями парк Princes Street Gardens.  
-Я жду, - нарушил затянувшееся молчание Джей.  
-Я знаю, что ты не обязан мне отвечать, но это в твоих интересах. Я хотел бы узнать, что привело тебя в Эдинбург?  
Джей усмехнулся, взмахом головы откинул непослушную прядь с лица.  
-Бизнес, - коротко ответил он. – Почему тебя это вдруг заинтересовало?  
-Ты партнер Стивенсона.  
-И?  
-Стивенсон играет в грязные игры, - Джей скептически хмыкнул, но Дженсен не обратил на это внимания, продолжая. – Мне известно, что его цель премьер-министр.  
Лицо Джея осталось бесстрастным, но глаза выдали с головой – он был удивлен и впечатлен одновременно.  
-С чего ты взял? – медленно облизал губы Джей.  
-Неважно откуда у меня такие сведения. Я надеюсь, ты с ним в этом не участвуешь.  
-У нас со Стивенсоном только алмазный бизнес, - Джей облокотился одной рукой на подлокотник, а костяшками пальцев второй принялся тихонько постукивать по столешнице. – Нам дела нет до премьер-министра.  
-Ты нервничаешь?  
-Нет. С чего бы?  
-Я хотел тебя предупредить, что Стивенсон мутный тип. Возможно, ты всего о нем не знаешь или, наоборот, знаешь слишком много… Я бы на твоем месте был осторожнее, вдруг Стивенсон решит избавиться от опасного свидетеля. Не хотелось бы однажды увидеть твой труп с перерезанным горлом где-нибудь в сточной канаве. Ты хоть и отличный стрелок, даже можешь попасть в непогоду по удаляющейся мишени, и тем не менее…  
При последних словах Джей нахмурился, явно не понимая, о чем говорит Дженсен, а потом расслабился и усмехнулся.  
-Хочу сделать ответный комплимент – у тебя отличное зрение. Правда и оно может сыграть злую шутку. Например, ты увидишь то, чего не было на самом деле.  
-Я не хочу тебя запугивать или еще что-то… Просто даю совет держаться настороже. Даже если вы с ним все это спланировали вместе.  
-А не боишься говорить со мной о таких вещах? Вдруг я сдам тебя своему подельнику?  
-Ничего страшного, я и сам хочу, чтобы он узнал, что я раскусил его. Так у него будет меньше желания натворить глупостей. Пусть теперь держится от премьер-министра подальше. Я знаю от кого ждать удар и приму все меры, чтобы обезопасить премьер-министра. Но я не смогу помочь тебе, когда он начнет заметать следы... Ты можешь пострадать.  
-Тронут, - серьезно произнес Джей, пристально глядя в глаза Дженсену.  
В этот момент зазвонил телефон и Джей ответил на звонок, не сводя с Эклза взгляда.  
-Да, Барри, я тебя слушаю…  
Дженсен встал, кивнул на прощание Джею и вышел из кабинета.

 

Дженсен связался со своим приятелем в Лондоне и попросил выслать ему всю информацию по Стивенсону и Тэйлору, которую он только сможет найти.  
-Это как-то связано с твоей командировкой в Эдинбург? - поинтересовался приятель.  
-Вроде того.  
-Хорошо, попробую справиться побыстрее.  
Премьер-министр сегодняшним днем вернулся в Эдинбург, поскольку путешествие пришлось отменить после неприятного инцидента. Дженсен встретил Уоллеса на вокзале, отвез на Шарлотт-сквер. А в Bute house их уже ожидало известие о том, что грабителя поймали доблестные офицеры из Скотлэнд-Ярда, срочно командированные в Шотландию для помощи уже имеющимся там коллегам.  
Воришкой оказался обычный парень-англичанин, который не имел никакого отношения ни к Джею, ни к Стивенсону. Он промышлял уже несколько лет и в итоге попался при попытке сбыта драгоценностей жены посла. Дженсена он огрел по голове, потому что заподозрил в нем полицейского, который мог сорвать все планы.  
Дженсен же слишком увлекся слежкой за Джеем и Стивенсоном, поэтому пропустил потенциальную угрозу в лице задохлика-англичанина, который вышел на дело.  
Премьер-министр вызвал к себе Дженсена и сообщил, что на вечер у него назначена встреча в ресторане. Дженсен выбрал в напарники одного из парней из своей команды, позволив Мэтту отдохнуть.  
Ужин состоялся в одном из изысканных ресторанов на Бруттон-стрит. Перед входом в ресторан, украшенным необычным декоративным фасадом из коринфских колонн, машина остановилась, ожидая, когда Уоллес вместе с охранной покинет салон.  
Премьер-министра уже поджидал какой-то важный господин. Рядом со столиком Уоллеса был забронирован отдельный для Дженсена с напарником, чтобы они могли обеспечивать охрану, но в то же время не мешать разговору.  
Дженсен сел за столик, огляделся по сторонам. С противоположного конца зала на него в упор смотрел Джей, он был здесь с мужчиной, которого Дженсен уже встречал в поезде, в вагоне-ресторане - там они тоже сидели с Джеем и последний тогда пытался ему очень понравиться, используя все свое обаяние.  
Дженсен нахмурился: сегодня вечером Джей собирался встретиться с человеком, которого Дженсен застал у него в офисе. Его лицо еще тогда показалось ему знакомым, и теперь Дженсен понял почему – мужчина из поезда и гость в офисе был одним и тем же человеком.  
Дженсен весь вечер старался не смотреть на Джея, но то и дело мимолетно поглядывал в его сторону, иногда пересекаясь с ним взглядами. Дженсен вытащил телефон и осторожно, чтобы никто не видел, сделал пару снимков спутника Джея, отправил Мэтту и попросил пробить кто это такой. Ответ пришел спустя несколько минут: «Алекс Кэмерон. Глава Лаборатории верховного совета алмазной биржи».  
Дженсен покачал головой, переваривая новость. Что ж, в том, что Джей пытается произвести на этого Кэмерона впечатление нет ничего странного. Наверняка, им со Стивенсоном нужно авторитетное подтверждение качества своих бриллиантов. Кого, как не Кэмерона им в этом случае обхаживать!  
По тому, как Алекс Кэмерон расточал улыбки и прямо-таки таял от желания, светившегося в его глазах, пожирая своего спутника взглядом, было ясно, что мужик – стопроцентный гей.  
Поэтому понятно, отчего за столиком сейчас оказался Джей, а не Стивенсон – на толстого дятьку под шестьдесят у Кэмерона, явно, не встанет.  
От того, что Джей, как шлюха, подставлялся не только Стивенсону, но еще готов был позволить пользоваться своим телом Кэмерону, Дженсену стало грустно, аппетит сразу же испарился, настроение заметно упало. Хм, при всем при этом Джея невозможно назвать шлюхой, он денег за секс не берет, зато требует за свои услуги кое-что другое.  
Когда премьер-министр покинул ресторан, Джей с Кэмероном все еще оставались.  
Дженсен, проводив Уоллеса, решил опрокинуть пару стаканов чего-нибудь горячительного. Оставаться одному ужасно не хотелось, Джей-шлюха (или лучше назвать его потаскушкой раз от денег он отказывается?) испортил ему все настроение. А еще Дженсену было тошно от самого себя. За то, что, кажется, всерьез запал на двухметрового верзилу, который мало того, что убийца, так еще и трахается за какие-то блага с сильными мира сего.  
Дженсен уставился на дно бокала, пытаясь найти там ответы на все свои вопросы, а в первую очередь, почему обычный перепих перерос во что-то большее. По крайней мере с его стороны…  
Не понимая до конца, что делает, он схватил свой пиджак, повешенный на спинку стула, и направился в гостиницу, чтобы набить Джею морду, и выпустить, наконец-то, всю свою злость.  
В гостинице ему сказали, что господин Тэйлор еще не появился, тогда Дженсен вышел на улицу, прошел несколько метров и присел на ступеньки какого-то дома, затаившись в тени, чтобы его никто не увидел и не прогнал. Ему страшно захотелось курить, и он чертыхнулся на свою правильность, благодаря которой бросил курить пару месяцев назад. Сигарета бы сейчас точно не помешала.  
Представив, что в этот самый момент Джей отсасывает Кэмерону прямо в туалете ресторана, стоя перед ним на коленях, Дженсен чуть не выругался от охватившей его ярости. По-хорошему надо было уходить, ведь Джей мог запросто отправиться домой к Кэмерону. Но Дженсен продолжал упрямо сидеть на своем месте.  
Спустя полчаса показался Джей с Кэмероном, они пешком направлялись к гостинице. Было видно, что Кэмерон хорошо на веселе, он то и дело спотыкался. Не смотря на кажущуюся правдоподобность происходящего, у Дженсена мелькнула мысль, что Кэмерон, скорее всего, не настолько пьян, как хочет казаться, просто ему приятно всякий раз наваливаться на Джея и виснуть у него на руке.  
Недалеко от Дженсена парочка остановилась, и он осторожно отодвинулся вглубь, чтобы уж наверняка его никто не разглядел.  
-Джей, я уронил бумажник, - гнусаво протянул Кэмерон, силясь рассмотреть что-то на тротуаре.  
-Алекс, зачем вы его вообще вытаскивали? – устало вопросил Джей.  
-Помоги мне его найти!  
Джей вздохнул и присел на корточки. Тут же Кэмерон зашел ему за спину, присосался толстыми губами к его затылку, а руками облапал мягкую выпуклость в штанах.  
-Спасибо, что проводили, - отстранился Джей. - Вам пора возвращаться к себе.  
-Эй, детка! Чего ты ломаешься? Я дам тебе все, что ты хочешь! Только и ты не обижай меня!  
Джей отступил на шаг от Кэмерона.  
-Ваш бумажник у вас в кармане, Алекс, - указал он на уголок, торчащий из брюк. – Я поймаю для вас такси, сегодня был тяжелый день, нам надо отдохнуть.  
Джей остановил такси, усадил пытающегося поцеловать его Кэмерона, расплатился с водителем, назвал адрес.  
Кэмерон хотел что-то недовольно вякнуть по поводу своевольства Джея, но дверь закрылась прямо у него перед носом.  
Джей, насвистывая, двинулся к своей гостинице. Дженсен так и остался незамеченным сидеть на ступеньках дома. Курить ему расхотелось, и настроение сразу улучшилось.

 

День охранника долог и труден, но Дженсен не жаловался. На завтра у премьер-министра было запланировано несколько важных деловых встреч, а с самого утра он собирался пообщаться с народом.  
Дженсен с Мэттом заранее проверили маршрут, по которому должен был проехать кортеж премьер-министра, чтобы вычислить наиболее опасные места. Очень велика была вероятность угрозы во время кругового движения – машине премьер-министра могли преградить путь или пойти на таран сзади; на мосту, под которым проезжала колонна автомобилей, злоумышленники могли выстрелить сверху мощным ЛОУ-80, пробивающим даже броню танка; на перекрестке - устроить засаду...  
Дженсен сидел рядом с Мэттом, который был за рулем, и в блокноте отмечал все рискованные места.  
-Так, свяжешься с полицией, - распорядился он, когда их путешествие подошло к концу, - чтобы они обеспечили нам свободный проезд на перекрестке, выставили охрану на мосту, а несколько автомобилей пусть блокируют движение на кольце, когда мы будем там проезжать.  
Мэтт кивнул и бросился выполнять распоряжение босса.  
Остаток дня Дженсен посвятил планированию и подготовке плана действий, затем инструктировал своих людей и людей Маккеша. Тот был недоволен и не считал нужным этого скрывать. Маккеш был уверен, что справился бы с охраной Уоллеса не хуже, даже если не лучше самого Дженсена.  
Дженсен привык к его снобизму, поэтому не обращал внимание на недовольные взгляды, которыми тот его одаривал.  
Накануне Дженсен заставил всех отрабатывать навыки стрельбы, поэтому весь день они провели, стреляя по мишеням – домой люди Маккеша вернулись под вечер злые и голодные, в отличие спецназавцев и самого Дженсена, который чувствовал себя в своей стихии – он был заядлым стрелком, владеющим, как и всякиц офицер SAS, почти всеми видами оружия.  
Команда Дженсена с ухмылкой косились на «гражданских», так офицеры прозвали охрану Уоллеса во главе с Маккешем, и отпускали в их адрес беззлобные шуточки.  
С самого утра небо было затянуто серыми тучами, но, не смотря на это, Дженсен взял солнцезащитные очки – не для того, чтобы выглядеть крутым, а для того, чтобы никто не знал, куда он на самом деле смотрит во время выполнения своей миссии.  
Дженсен выбрал наполовину открытый сценарий защиты премьер-министра, когда оружие спрятано, но все видят, что политик находится под защитой.  
В кабуре с правой стороны Дженсен разместил девятимиллимитровый пистолет «Sauer», заряженный двенадцатью патронами, с другой стороны на поясе – две запасные обоймы и раскладывающуюся одним движением дубинку.  
Мэтт был вооружен компактным полуавтоматом «Kurtz», способным стрелять шестьсот раз в минуту, на левом боку под пиджаком спрятал «Sauer», на правом – две запасные обоймы. Сзади у всех охранников была рация, к которой подключался наушник, в левой руке под рукавом находился переключатель для связи с другими членами команды.  
Дженсен кивнул Мэтту и спросил:  
-Машины проверил?  
-Так точно.  
-Подушки безопасности снял?  
Дженсен распорядился об этом еще пару дней назад после того, как обнаружил, что Маккеш не озаботился этим своевременно. Вот как можно работать с таким лузером? А если во время миссии придется идти на таран? Только выскочивших и закрывших обзор подушек безопасности будет не хватать для полного счастья!  
-Снял. А еще я слегка поднял правое зеркало, левое опустил, так лучше будет видно все, что происходит вокруг.  
Дженсену захотелось стонать от непрофессионализма Маккеша. Как при таком охраннике, Уоллеса еще земля носила?! Одно радует, что машина все же бронированная.  
Дженсен вошел в Уоллесу, тот просматривал какие-то бумаги, затем аккуратно сложил их в портфель.  
-Доброе утро, - поздоровался Дженсен.  
-Доброе, мистер Эклз, - отозвался тот, протягивая Дженсену руку для пожатия.  
Заметив, что Дженсен принес с собой бронежилет, премьер-министр недовольно поморщился:  
-Только не говорите, что хотите одеть его на меня!  
-Хотя бы с утра, пока вы общаетесь с людьми…  
-Нет! – решительно отказался Уоллес. – Иначе мои избиратели решат, что я чего-то боюсь! И тогда мой рейтинг упадет вниз! Эх, - несколько смягчился он, - вам, военным, этого не понять, дай вам волю, вы бы обрядили меня в доспехи, а на голову напялили каску!  
-Но ваши враги не дремлют и, скорее всего, постараются добраться до вас именно на встрече с избирателями.  
-Вы не имеете права мне указывать!  
Дженсен отбросил бронежилет на диван за ненадобностью – с Уоллесом спорить было бесполезно. Премьер-министр был капризен, гоняясь за иллюзорными рейтингами и не заботясь о собственной безопасности, но Дженсену поручили охранять его, поэтому приходилось идти на уступки.  
Вообще Уоллес оказался самым трудным клиентом за всю службу Дженсена, не смотря на то, что человеком он был, в принципе, неплохим.  
-Капризный клиент – худший кошмар охранников, - пробормотал себе под нос Мэтт, поджидавший у выхода, так, чтобы его смог расслышать только Дженсен, который постарался не улыбнуться на выпад напарника.  
Но, кажется, премьер-министр тоже услышал Мэтта, он недобро взглянул на него и, вздернув подбородок, проследовал в поджидающую у входа машину.  
Дженсен еще накануне показал на какое сидение ему следует сегодня сесть, но Уоллес демонстративно разместился на совершенно другом месте и с вызовом посмотрел Дженсену в глаза. Тот лишь вздохнул, но промолчал, не желая вступать в пререкания.  
В дороге Дженсен контролировал, чтобы машины держались друг от друга на достаточном расстоянии, и ничто не мешало их маневренности, и никакая посторонняя машина не протиснулась между ними, нарушив порядок. Мэтт, ехавший в переднем авто, следил за скоростью, чтобы прибыть в пункт назначения к точно назначенному времени, держал в поле зрения зону риска и был готов к любым неожиданностям.  
Он сообщал по рации Дженсену, находящемуся с премьер-министром во второй машине, обо всех ситуациях, встречающихся им на пути.  
-Внимание, внимание, - раздался в наушнике сосредоточенный голос Мэтта, - впереди замедлено движение, будьте начеку…  
Спустя несколько минут он предупредил уже о том, что они подъезжают к мосту…  
Когда колона автомобилей достигла своей цели, Уоллес вышел из машины, и протянул свой портфель Дженсену, чтобы тот его взял. Однако Дженсен покачал головой:  
-Извините, господин премьер-министр, но мои руки должны быть свободными.  
-Но Маккеш всегда брал мой портфель.  
-Он нарушил уже столько правил, что у меня имеются большие сомнения в его профпригодности, - ответил Дженсен, глядя твердо в глаза Уоллесу. – Я даже настаиваю на его отстранении от…  
Закончить Дженсен не успел, премьер-министр перебил.  
-Нет. Маккеш останется на своем месте, я ему доверяю.  
-Как скажете. Главное пусть не мешает моим людям выполнять свою задачу.  
Премьер-министр подозвал к себе Маккеша и передал ему свой портфель, тот безоговорочно принял его и последовал за Уоллесом, направившемуся прямо к толпе потенциальных избирателей. Уоллес выступил с речью, затем начал подходить к людям и жать их протянутые руки, улыбался, фотографировался и раздавал обещания.  
Дженсен следовал за ним по пятам, оттерев в сторону Маккеша – это пУгало было способно лишь на то, чтобы таскать портфель своего босса и выполнять секретарские функции.  
Вдруг кто-то из толпы ухватил за ладонь премьер-министра и потянул вперед. Дженсен среагировал мгновенно: он ловко достал дубинку, четким движением раскрыл ее и ударил человека по запястью. Тот сразу же разжал руку и Дженсен оттащил от толпы премьер-министра, довел его, прикрывая собой, до машины и посадил внутрь.  
Когда колонна автомобилей уехала с места происшествия, Дженсен обернулся к премьер-министру со своего сидения и сказал:  
-Считаю, что на этом стоит поставить точку в сегодняшних передвижениях.  
-Но у меня еще полно дел, - воскрикнул Уоллес.  
-На вас пытались напасть.  
-Но ничего страшного не произошло. Просто человек резко…  
-Это было покушение, - прервал Дженсен. – Кто знает, что они дальше сделают!  
-Нет, я не могу все отменить, - потряс головой Уоллес.  
Спорить с ним было бесполезно, поэтому Дженсен отдал распоряжение следовать по маршруту дальше.

 

Между визитами офицеры работали открыто, не пряча своего оружия, стараясь показать злоумышленникам, что премьер-министр под надежной защитой и поэтому им лучше не высовывать свои головы – их оторвут парой ловких движений и никого не пощадят. Охрана удвоила бдительность.  
Где-то после второй встречи к ним присоединился секретарь премьер-министра, и они громко обсуждали дела на заднем сидении.  
Когда солнце клонилось к закату, и у премьера оставалась всего одна деловая встреча за городом, Дженсену сообщили, что их преследует черная "Ауди". Она долгое время ехала за ними, несколько раз терялась из вида, но потом снова возвращалась.  
Вместо того, чтобы сразу съехать с кольца на свою дорогу, колонна сделала три круга – "Ауди" по-прежнему их преследовала. Машины развернулись на триста шестьдесят градусов, но и тогда "Ауди" не отстала.  
Дженсен связался с полицией, чтобы узнать, кому принадлежит "Ауди" с этим номером и сообщить, чтобы ее задержали на ближайшем посту.  
Машину вскоре остановили, а Дженсен непререкаемым тоном заявил, что на сегодня рабочие визиты окончены и приказал ехать на Шарлотт-сквер.  
Опасность их поджидала недалеко от въезда в город. Наперерез колонне выехала серая «Вольво», из которой начали стрелять по машине премьер-министра вооруженные до зубов люди.  
Из-за поваленных прямо на землю перед полуразрушенным зданием мешков с песком тоже открыли огонь. Машина, заскрежетав колесами, встала.  
Дженсен крикнул премьер-министру:  
-Пригнитесь!  
А потом сорвался со своего места, сделал пару выстрелов из-за открытой дверцы, обогнул машину, вытащил из салона секретаря Уоллеса, оттолкнул его в сторону – тот был ему не нужен, секретарю придется позаботиться о себе самостоятельно - помог выбраться премьер-министру и, прикрывая его своим телом, начал уводить из опасного места.  
В это время Мэтт выбрался через заднюю дверь своего автомобиля, держа в руках «Kurtz», и начал отстреливаться. Он был уязвим и практически ничем не защищен, ему крупно повезло, что его пока еще никто не подстрелил. Мэтт точным выстрелом из «Sauer» снял засевшего за мешками с песком злоумышленника, давая возможность Дженсену с Уоллесом добежать до третьей, не пострадавшей машины из их кортежа.  
Когда Дженсен готов был уже сам забраться внутрь, перед этим втолкав туда премьер-министра, кто-то ударил его ножом в спину, от удара сперло дыхание, но бронежилет, одетый под пиджак и потому не видимый для глаз нападавшего, спас Дженсену жизнь. Он развернулся, схватил нападавшего за запястье, чтобы тот не смог пошевелить рукой с ножом, затем приставил локоть к его горлу, коленом ударил по тыльной стороне ноги, бросил на землю, не спуская глаз с ножа. Дженсен завел его руку за спину и отобрал нож, выстрелил в нападавшего из «Sauer».  
Залез в машину и приказал ехать вперед, радуясь тому, что ему не целились в голову, а били по туловищу.  
После того, как Уоллеса привезли в Bute house, и Дженсен убедился, что премьер-министр в безопасности, он, обсудив возникшую ситуацию со своими людьми и Маккешем (ну куда же без него-то!), сел в машину с Мэттом, чтобы тот довез его до дома.  
Не доезжая двух кварталов, Дженсен попросил высадить его. Ужасно захотелось прогуляться, вдохнуть воздуха, осознать, что вышел живым и невредимым из переделки.  
Он засунул руки в карманы брюк, что-то тихонько напевая себе под нос. Неожиданно раздался скрежет колес, и огромный черный автомобиль въехал на тротуар. Он мчался на огромной скорости прямо на Дженсена, намереваясь сбить его и стремительно сокращая расстояние между ними…

 

***

Парнишка украдкой оплакал смерть своих родных, чтобы «злодей» - так он стал называть бизнесмена - не увидел его слез. Он ни за что не станет унижаться перед ним!  
Злодей поселил парнишку в своей спальне и очень редко выпускал погулять за домом, чтобы он хотя бы изредка дышал свежим воздухом. И всегда его сопровождал охранник – темнокожий двухметровый тип, из которого и двух слов было невозможно вытянуть.  
Первым желанием парнишки, когда он оказался не взаперти, было удрать, он понадеялся, что охранник при его габаритах окажется недостаточно расторопным. Однако, поразмыслив, парнишка решил отложить свой побег. Сидя на лужайке и задрав лицо кверху, ловя теплые лучи заходящего за крыши соседних домов солнца, он пришел к выводу, что шанс сбежать – у него всего один. И поэтому его нужно использовать на все сто процентов, ибо в случае провала его, скорее всего, закроют где-нибудь в доме, откуда невозможно будет вырваться.  
Пока же парнишка незаметно для окружающих осматривался и в голове составлял план побега. Он отмечал, где дежурят охранники, запоминал в котором часу меняется смена... Ничто не ускользало от его внимания.  
Терпеть каждую ночь ту боль, которую причинял ему злодей, оказавшийся редкостным извращенцем, парнишке помогала вера в то, что рано или поздно, но он окажется на свободе, и сможет отомстить за мать с сестрой, поэтому мысли о самоубийстве, которые поначалу неотступно преследовали его, отошли на второй план. Жить дальше стоило хотя бы для того, чтобы выбраться из этого ада и поквитаться со своими обидчиками за все. Даже ценой собственной жизни.

 

Первая возможность побега представилась только через два месяца, когда ему казалось, что у него уже не осталось никаких сил - ни моральных, ни физических - терпеть этого извращенца. Парнишка не преминул воспользоваться ею. Он, расцарапывая себе в кровь ладони, карабкался на стену, окружавшую дом злодея и молился, чтобы его никто не заметил. Но, похоже, бог отвернулся от него - его обнаружили, когда до желанной свободы оставалось совсем ничего.  
Подоспевшие охранники грубо ухватили его за ногу и сорвали с двухметровой стены. Парнишка полетел вниз, сдирая кожу о колючий кустарник, который рос вдоль забора, пребольно ударился о землю. Ему заломили руки и повели в дом, не смотря на то, что он отчаянно сопротивлялся.  
Парнишку протащили в гостиную и оставили там под присмотром одного из звероподобных охранников. В холле послышались голоса, это злодей допрашивал своих людей, требуя назвать имена тех, кто чуть было не проглядел побег. Вскоре виновные были найдены.  
От страха парнишка забился в угол и волчонком выглядывал оттуда. Злодей, который появился в дверях, сохранял спокойствие, но по его подрагивающим плечам, парнишка понял, что он взбешен.  
Его тюремщик медленным шагом подошел к нему, схватил за шкирку, как котенка, и выволок в холл.  
-Поднимайся на ноги! - выплюнул злодей и его пальцы сжали ухо парнишки с такой силой, что он перестал слышать какие бы то ни было звуки.  
Парнишка встал, и злодей выпихнул его во двор, оттуда в гараж, где уже собрались охранники и те, кто, по мнению злодея, недоглядели за пленником. Провинившиеся стояли у стены со связанными за спиной руками и разукрашенными кровоподтеками лицами.  
Злодей толкнул парнишку в сторону охранника с жирной и противной мордой, который убил его мать и сестру, тот вывернул ему руки за спину с такой силой, что внутри захрустели кости, а суставы скрутило жгучей болью.  
-Теперь смотри, что будет с этими людьми, которые наплевательски относятся к выполнению моих приказов!  
Виновных расстреляли у упор, в ушах парнишки еще долгое время стояли их предсмертные хрипы, а окровавленные тела, повалившиеся друг на друга, преследовали в ночных кошмарах.  
Парнишка зажмурился, но тотчас же получил тычок в ребра, его голову подняли вверх за волосы и надавили на веки.  
-Открой глаза, - зашипел злодей. - И смотри!  
Парнишка не мог заставить себя взглянуть на трупы и тогда злодей сжал свои руки на его шее - когда воздух со свистом вышел из легких, глаза распахнулись сами собой.  
В этот момент охрана втолкала в гараж, где проходила расправа, садовника и кухарку, которые в растерянности озирались по сторонам, не понимая, зачем их сюда привели. Увидев труппы и залитый кровью пол, оба забились от страха и женщина забормотала молитвы.  
Злодей отошел от парнишки, выхватил из рук ближайшего охранника пистолет и собственноручно всадил по пуле в лоб ни в чем не повинным людям.  
-Они были не виноваты, но поплатились, - произнес злодей, доставая из кармана халата платок и вытирая свои отпечатки с оружия. - И так будет всегда. За любой твой промах, я всякий раз буду убивать двоих невиновных людей.  
Парнишку снова привели в дом, он больше не сопротивлялся и шел покорно туда, куда ему указывали.  
Злодей подошел к бару и налил стакан водки, опрокинул в себя залпом и довольно потер руки, потом обратил внимание на сжавшегося в комок парнишку.  
-Раздевайся, одежда тебе больше не понадобится! - лениво произнес он.  
Парнишка медлил, за что получил внушительную затрещину от стоявшего поблизости охранника с жирной наглой рожей. Неохотно он все же стянул футболку, выпутался из штанов, стащил обувь и носки.  
-Послушный мальчик, - на лице злодея появилась довольная ухмылка. - А теперь иди сюда и целуй мне руку и только попробуй укусить, я расстреляю еще несколько человек!  
Парнишка сделал шаг, припал губами к руке и поцеловал. Злодей довольно хмыкнул, схватил парнишку за скулы с такой силой, что у того перехватило дыхание.  
-Запомни, отныне ты моя собственность, Джаред Падалеки! И дышишь только потому, что пока еще не надоел мне! 

 

Глава 7. «Армия сопротивления Господа».

Машина молниеносно приближалась, и Дженсен хотел было броситься в сторону, но увидел замешкавшуюся девочку-подростка, которая в ужасе застыла прямо на пути взбесившейся машины на пару шагов впереди Дженсена. Дженсен, не рассуждая, подлетел к ней, грубо толкнул в сторону. Он понимал, что сам выбраться не успеет, если только не произойдет чудо. И чудо свершилось.  
Дженсен уже мысленно распрощался с жизнью, когда почувствовал, что его ноги оторвались от тротуара, слегка задев капот почти наехавшей машины, и он полетел на мостовую, больно ударившись плечом об асфальт. На мгновение Дженсена окутала звенящая тишина и темнота, но потом туман в голове рассеялся.  
Послышались возгласы прижавшихся к домам людей, которые проклинали сумасшедшего водителя, некоторые названивали в полицию, чтобы сообщить о вопиющем нарушении, которое чуть не закончилось гибелью людей.  
Дженсен, застонав, встал на четвереньки, потряс головой, а потом поднялся на ноги, огляделся по сторонам. Рядом с ним сидел Джей, и обеими руками держался за голову. Вокруг них начали собираться люди и предлагать свою помощь. Дженсен огляделся в поисках девчонки, которая нашлась на мостовой в паре метров от них, она отделалась испугом и порванными джинсами. Ей уже помогали.  
-Вы целы? - обратились к ним люди.  
-Да, - ответил Дженсен и помог встать Джею. - Ты как? - спросил он его.  
-А ты как? - ответил вопросом на вопрос Джей.  
-Нормально, жить буду. Что у тебя?  
-Идти могу, хоть и приложился здорово головой.  
-Ну-ка, покажи, - попросил Дженсен, поворачивая осторожно голову Джея руками - весь висок был залит кровью, которая стекала за ворот рубашки, окрашивая ее в красный цвет. - Тебе надо в больницу.  
-Нет. Я сам справлюсь.  
Дженсен не спорил:  
-Хорошо, тогда идем ко мне.  
-Нет. Не к тебе. Ко мне.  
-Почему?  
Джей ничего не ответил, только лишь посмотрел на Дженсена таким взглядом, что у того отпало всякое желание с ним пререкаться.  
Он помог Джею сесть в такси, которое вызвал кто-то из свидетелей происшествия.  
У себя в номере Джей показал, где находится аптечка, и Дженсен обработал его рану. Он знал, что Джею должно быть чертовски больно, но тот мужественно терпел, не проронив ни стона. Прямо как солдат, хотя и не был им.  
Закончив, Дженсен унес миску с красной от крови водой в ванную, вылил в раковину, выбросил испачканные бинты в мусорное ведро и посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. Видок потрепанного жизнью дворового кошары - зеленющие глаза неестественно блестят от зашкаливающего адриналина, волосы взлохмачены, галстук он где-то потерял...  
-Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты красивый? - Джей неслышно материлизовался в дверях и теперь смотрел на него, прислонившись к дверному косяку.  
-Красивый? - скептически произнес Дженсен, указывая пальцем на уже посиневший фингал под глазом. - Это ты называешь красивым?  
-Пройдет, - тихо сказал Джей, шагнул вперед, обхватил Дженсена за плечи и прислонился лбом к его затылку. - Я боялся, что не успею.  
-Почему ты спас меня? Ведь ты не просто так прогуливался возле моего дома... Ты знал, что меня попытаются убить?  
-Подозревал. Ты ведь тоже пришел, чтобы предупредить меня об опасности. Я лишь вернул тебе долг.  
-Это Стивенсон приказал меня убрать?  
-Я постараюсь сделать все возможное, чтобы этого больше не повторилось.  
Больше Джей ничего не сказал. Дженсен и не настаивал, он был уверен на сто процентов в том, что именно Стивенсон решил уничтожить слишком прыткого охранника премьер-министра. Если бы не он, Уоллеса давно бы взяли в заложники и добились от него сложения полномочий, но Эклз встал у них на пути.  
Возможно, раньше, когда Стивенсон готовил план покушения, он не дооценил Дженсена, полагая, что Эклз такой же растяпа, как и Маккеш, однако, сегодняшний день все расставил на свои места. Дженсен спутал Стивенсону карты, и тот решил вывести его из игры. Если бы не Джей, у него это бы отлично получилось.  
-Почему ты пошел против своего партнера? - задал вопрос Дженсен.  
-Все зашло слишком далеко. Но завтра я постараюсь уладить проблемы… - сказал тот, потом развернул к себе лицом Дженсена и то ли попросил, то ли спросил. – Останься со мной этой ночью.  
Дженсен не возражал.  
Джей сграбастал его в объятия и потащил в спальню, осторожно уложил на кровать и, нависнув, посмотрел долгим взглядом, в котором смешалось желание, страсть и чувство, которое напомнило Дженсену… нежность?  
Джей запустил свою руку под пояс брюк Дженсена, обхватил длинными пальцами его член, помассировал, нежно задел мошонку, надавил пальцем на промежность и анус. Дженсен застонал и отчаянно выгнулся на встречу ласкам, пытаясь дотянуться до губ Джея. Но подлец лишь хитро поглядывал своими роскосыми глазами и ловко уходил ото рта Дженсена.  
Наконец Дженсену надоело ловить Джея и он решительно, но стараясь не причинить ему боли, взял в захват его голову и приник к губам.  
Спустя пару минут Джей, смеясь, высвободился из рук Дженсена и откинулся на подушки, развел ноги, как бы приглашая. Дженсена долго упрашивать не пришлось, он встал на колени, оперся руками в матрас. Джей подтянул свои ноги к груди и слегка приподнял бедра.  
Дженсен осторожно ввел свой член внутрь Джея, вызвав его стон. Дженсен остановился:  
-Не больно?  
Джей покачал головой и двинулся ему на встречу бедрами.  
-Шевелись, красавчик, - выдохнул он.  
-Как скажешь…  
Дженсен подхватил Джея под коленями и въехал до упора, раздался шлепок плоти о плоть. Медленно потянул обратно, почти вышел, оставив только головку, чтобы держала анус открытым, опять вошел и замер в Джее, чувствуя, как сжались мышцы партнера, вызывая в Дженсене возбуждение, прошедшее дрожью по всему телу.  
-О… - выдохнул Дженсен и снова потянул назад.  
Дженсен то погружался в Джея, подолгу замирая в нем, то начинал резко двигаться туда-обратно, вырывая из горла любовника стоны.  
Дженсен оттолкнулся руками от постели и, не вынимая члена, встал на колени, ухватив Джея за ягодицы, подтянул к себе. Джей сплел свои руки над головой, застонал и слегка выгнулся в пояснице, подчиняясь требованиям своего партнера.  
Дженсен двигался размеренно, глядя на лицо Джея, который тоже, не отрываясь, смотрел на него.  
Дженсен, почувствовав, что скоро его накроет оргазмом, склонился над Джеем и припал к его губам. Джей обхватил его за голову, не давая отстраниться даже тогда, когда они закончили целоваться. Дженсен, прижавшись щекой к щеке Джея, протянул свою руку между влажными телами и начал медленно водить по члену партнера взад-вперед. Пальцы Джея обхватили пальцы Дженсена, переплетаясь с ними и продолжая дрочить.  
Джей кончил первым, а спустя несколько секунд его примеру последовал тяжело дышащий Дженсен, который, выбившись из сил, тут же упал на любовника.

 

Дженсен проснулся от стука в дверь. Раздался шум открываемой двери, и бодрый голос посыльного возвестил:  
-Господин Тэйлор, это для вас!  
-А, хорошо... Поставьте сюда.  
Дженсен увидел через приоткрытую дверь в спальню, как Джей дает посыльному чаевые и выпроваживает из номера. Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Джей прошел в спальню и, видя, что Дженсен уже не спит, плюхнулся рядом на кровать. Он был одет в халат, и судя по мокрым волосам, только что выбрался из душа. Выглядел он довольным, но уставшим.  
Дженсену показалось, что Джей этой ночью вообще не спал. Он посмотрел на прикроватную тумбочку - так и есть, там в ряд выстроилось несколько чашек из под кофе.  
-Почему ты не спал? - спросил Дженсен.  
-Не хотел, - ответил Джей и тут же, противореча сам себе, потер глаза и зевнул.  
-Я и вижу...  
Чтобы Дженсен не развивал свою мысль и дальше, Джей накрыл его губы поцелуем. Когда Джей отстранился, они оба тяжело дышали.  
Джей запустил руку куда-то под кровать, и на мгновение у Дженсена мелькнула мысль, что сейчас он вытянет оттуда пистолет. А что, это был бы отличный план – добить спецназовца, которого вчера не удалось ликвидировать. Однако, Джей сам вытащил его из под колес машины, так что есть надежда, что старуха в черном плаще с косой придет за ним не сегодня.  
Джей достал черную шкатулку.  
-Ты разбираешься в бриллиантах? – спросил он.  
Дженсен удивленно хлопнул ресницами.  
-Нет…  
Джей открыл шкатулку - там, на черном бархате, в солнечных лучах роскошно засверкали, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги, чистейшей воды бриллианты. Их было около десяти.  
Джей с улыбкой взял в руки один из них и поднял так, чтобы показать в наивыгоднейшем свете.  
-Это бриллиант с «королевской» огранкой, 86 фасет, - произнес он. – Вот этот, сверкает ярче, потому что здесь уже 102 фасеты…  
Дженсен слушал молча, не понимая, зачем Джей показывает ему все это: он же не девица, чтобы млеть от брюлликов и выпрашивать их, томно закатывая глазки.  
Дженсен прикидывал, как бы дать понять Джею, что его все это, мягко говоря, не интересует, но тут Джей поднял вверх еще один роскошный сверкающий камень:  
-А это бриллиант «River», видишь, он слегка отливает синевой, это огранка «принцесс-144», 146 фасет! Советую выбрать именно его.  
-Выбрать? Мне? – удивленно переспросил Дженсен, подозревая, что что-то пропустил из пламенной речи Джея.  
-Ну да, - протянул довольный Джей. – Камень, достойный тебя...  
-Ты что, хочешь расплатиться со мной как со шлюхой? – покраснел от гнева Дженсен.  
-Нет. Это не расплата, это знак моего внимания. Я хочу узнать, какой бриллиант тебе понравился. Потом распоряжусь, чтобы для тебя сделали кольцо…  
-Если ты мне попытаешься его впарить, я знаешь, куда тебе его запихну?! – прошипел в раздражении Дженсен, скатываясь с кровати.  
-Ты куда? - удивился Джей.  
-Мне пора на работу!  
-Ты не можешь взять отгул?  
-На моей работе они не предусмотрены.  
Дженсен в голом виде направился в ванную, получив по дороге от Джея увесистый шлепок по ягодице.  
-Даже не начинай, - предупредил все еще злой Дженсен. - У меня времени в обрез.  
Он вышел из спальни и столбом остановился в дверях.  
-Что это? - он в удивлении обернулся на Джея.  
-Ты о чем? - нахмурился тот.  
-Я столько цветов за всю свою жизнь не видел.  
Дженсен наискосок прошествовал через гостиную. Весь пол возле окна был заставлен цветочными корзинами, из некоторых выглядывали горлышки бутылок дорогого марочного шампанского. Вчера вечером он не обратил на них внимания, потому что они сразу же проследовали в спальню, гостинная оставалась в полумраке, зато сегодня, при ярком утреннем свете, пройти мимо оказалось невозможно.  
Дженсен позволил себе вольность и взял в руки карточку. Там золотыми буквами на белом фоне красовалась надпись: "Джею от А.К."  
Дженсен взял еще одну карточку, затем еще - везде присутствовали пресловутые инициалы: "А.К."  
Дженсен вскинул глаза на подошедшего Джея:  
-Алекс Кэмерон? - спросил он и, не удержавшись, хмыкнул. - Что, реально, это он прислал тебе все эти цветы?  
Джей усмехнулся в ответ:  
-Я же не виноват, что чертовски привлекателен.  
Джей упал в рядом стоящее кресло и закинул ноги на подлокотник, взял со столика гроздь винограда и поднес ко рту.  
Дженсен с трудом оторвался от лица, специально провоцирующего его Джея, который кончиком языка обводил ягоды, прежде чем положить их себе в рот. Дженсен ненароком бросил взгляд на его ногу и только сейчас увидел, что вся подошва покрыта рубцами, а между пальцами – уродливыми шрамами, какие остаются, если о кожу тушить сигареты.  
Заметив, куда смотрит Дженсен, Джей быстро опустил ноги на пол и как-то по-детски зарылся пальцами в ворс ковра, стараясь спрятать страшные отметины.  
-Откуда это? - не удержался от вопроса Дженсен.  
-Ерунда. Еще с колледжа.  
-Какой же ты колледж заканчивал? Колледж пыток, что ли?  
-Мы с ребятами на спор ходили по горящим углям...  
Видя, что воспоминания об этом у Джея не самые приятные, Дженсен, чтобы не развивать тему дальше, проглотил свое замечание о том, что шрамы не похожи на те, которые он мог бы получить, бегая по углям. Шрамы, какие у Джея были на ступнях, останутся, если человека специально резать, и не просто резать, а буквально снимать кожу живьем!  
Неужели Джей занимался чем-то подобным в колледже? В это верилось с трудом. Не похож он на человека, который станет общаться с безмозглыми психопатами и добровольно самоистязаться.  
-Ну-ну, - покачал головой Дженсен.  
И прошел в ванную комнату. Когда он снова появился в гостиной, Джей, уже обутый и одетый в костюм, сделал приглашающий жест рукой – на столике возле панорамного окна, ароматно дымились две чашки свежесваренного кофе, а в тарелках лежал сытный завтрак.  
-Спасибо, - искренне поблагодарил Дженсен.  
Кофе с утра ему действительно не помешает.  
-Не такая уж я неблагодарная сволочь, чтобы отпустить человека, доставившего мне ночью удовольствие, без дозы кофеина.  
Дженсен повел носом, его ноздри затрепыхали, а желудок издал протяжный звук, призывая покончить с разговорами и приступить к поглощению пищи.  
Свою порцию Дженсен умял быстро, а Джей почти ничего не ел, но то и дело поглядывал на него, улыбаясь.  
-Еще будешь? - спросил Джей, когда Дженсен отставил пустую чашку кофе.  
-Нет, мне пора.  
-Могу подвезти, - предложил Джей. - Иначе ты рискуешь прождать такси очень долго.  
-Не откажусь.

 

Дженсен, стараясь удержать толстую папку под мышкой, чтобы открыть дверь и войти в хранилище, наконец-то, сделал это и оказался в полумраке замкнутого пространства. Он положил папку на пол, намереваясь наощупь найти выключатель, но не успел этого сделать: ему показалось, что в хранилище он не один. За стеллажами раздавалось пыхтение и еще какие-то странные звуки, которые смутно напоминали Дженсену о… сексе!  
Черт, что здесь творится-то? Дженсен на всякий случай достал пистолет, который теперь постоянно носил с собой, и аккуратно заглянул за стеллажи. Его глаза уже привыкли к темени и он неплохо видел. Дженсен был готов ко всему, но только не к тому, что обнаружил.  
Маккеш со спущенными штанами и уткнувшийся лицом в какие-то бумаги, которые никто даже не потрудился убрать в другое место, опирался руками в сейф, а сзади в него вбивался сосредоточенный Уоллес. Они настолько были поглощены друг другом, что появившийся в проходе и что-то задевший ногой Дженсен с оружием в руках, произвел эффект разорвавшейся бомбы.  
Все трое на мгновение замерли, Маккеш при этом неестественно вывернул голову, чтобы разглядеть происходящее.  
-Черт, - ругнулся Уоллес, поспешно вынимая свой член из задницы Маккеша и дрожащими руками подтягивая штаны. - Сержант… что вы здесь делаете?  
-Принес дела, которые изучал. И вижу, невовремя.  
-Вы не могли бы оставить нас? – тяжело дыша, спросил Уоллес. – Давайте встретимся с вами в моем кабинете через десять минут.  
Дженсен согласно кивнул и вышел из хранилища.

 

Сидя за столом напротив Уоллеса, который уже отошел от стресса и выглядел вполне прилично (его волнение и чувство неловкости выдавал лишь румянец на скулах), Дженсен не удержался от вопроса:  
-Именно поэтому вы доверяете Маккешу?  
Премьер-министр с минуту помолчал, прежде чем ответить:  
-Не только. Мы знаем друг друга уже давно.  
-Поверьте моему слову, это не повод безгранично верить человеку. Обычно старые приятели оказываются самыми настоящими иудами.  
-Но не в случае Коллина, то есть господина Маккеша, - премьер-министр поднялся и отошел к окну.  
Задумчиво глядя на разыгравшуюся на улице непогоду, Уоллес приглушенным голосом заговорил:  
-Мы с Маккешем знакомы чуть меньше десяти лет. Я только начинал делать свои первые шаги в политике и приличия требовали, чтобы я женился. У холостого политика нет ни единого шанса, избиратели такому не доверяют. Я женился на девушке из хорошей семьи, Маккеш все понял и принял новые правила игры.  
Дженсен хранил молчание и внимательно слушал премьер-министра чуть склонив голову.  
-Однажды я ехал на встречу с избирателями и по дороге моя машина перевернулась, - видя, что Дженсен хочет задать вопрос, он опередил его. - Нет, это не было спланированное покушение. Просто неудачное стечение обстоятельств. Машина упала на крышу и загорелась. Я не смог выбраться, ремень безопасности не хотел открываться, двери заклинило. Машина готова была взорваться, оставались считанные минуты. Маккеш спас мне жизнь. Он бросился в самое пекло и каким-то чудом сумел выбить стекло, а потом вытащил меня, уже задыхающегося, наружу.  
В кабинете как-то сразу потемнело и Дженсен сперва даже не понял почему, но потом сообразил, что это небо затянули тяжелые сизые тучи, забрав остатки дневного света, а крупный град, хлынувший с неба, застучал по стеклам, нарушая тишину. Премьер-министр отошел от окна и встал перед Дженсеном.  
-Маккеш мог не рисковать, но он без раздумий бросился мне на помощь.  
Дженсен кивнул. Что ж, каким бы бездарным охранником не был Маккеш, судя по всему, он искренне любил Уоллеса. Свою неспособность организовать защиту премьер-министра он компенсировал личной отвагой.  
Уоллес тяжело опустился за стол, взгляд его был тверд.  
-Я надеюсь, что все, о чем вы сегодня узнали, не покинет пределов этого дома, господин Эклз. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы это осталось между нами.  
-Можете на меня рассчитывать, господин Уоллес. Мне подать раппорт об отставке? - спросил Дженсен.  
На лице премьер-министра мелькнуло что-то наподобие улыбки - губы слегка затрепетали, растягиваясь, а потом снова сложились в тонкую линию.  
-Нет. Вы хорошо справляетесь со своей работой и мне не хотелось бы терять такого ценного сотрудника.  
Дженсен попрощался с премьер-министром и вышел из кабинета. Стоило ему отойти от него на достаточное расстояние, как налетевший коршуном Маккеш припечатал его к стене.  
-А по аккуратнее нельзя? - хмыкнул Дженсен, чем привел Маккеша в еще большее раздражение.  
-Если ты распустишь свой язык и хоть как-то навредишь Уоллесу, я тебя... - зло зашептал Маккеш, стараясь защитить своего любовника.  
Дженсен провел прием и теперь уже Маккеш готовился сломать своей спиной стену старинного здания.  
-Ты уверен, что у тебя хватит сил? - с насмешкой поинтересовался Дженсен.  
Маккеш дернулся, его пиджак опасно затрещал по швам, готовый развалиться на части.  
-Я тебя из под земли достану, если ты вздумаешь...  
Дженсен сдавил Маккешу горло:  
-Я сделаю вид, что всего этого не было. Мы сейчас разойдемся и забудем об этом инцинденте...  
Маккеш что-то хотел сказать, но в этот момент в коридоре появился Уоллес. Увидев своих охранников, вцепившихся друг в друга, произнес:  
-Господин Маккеш, пройдите ко мне в кабинет, нам надо поговорить. Прошу прощения, господин Эклз, за своего телохранителя, этого больше не повторится.  
Дженсен отпустил Маккеша, тот фыркнул, словно собака, поправил пиджак, который все же разошелся на плече и, стараясь сохранить остатки достоинства, направился к кабинету, вскинув вверх подбородок.  
Дженсен не обижался на него - влюбленный чудак защищал то, что ему было дорого. Дженсен на его месте поступил бы в точности также.

 

Приятель, которого Дженсен попросил помочь разузнать на счет Джея и Стивенсона позвонил ближе к вечеру, и каким-то замогильным голосом сказал:  
-Нам надо встретиться.  
Дженсен даже слегка обеспокоился:  
-С тобой все в порядке?  
-Более или менее. Я к тебе приеду.  
-Но твоя служба…  
-В этом-то все и дело. У меня теперь до хрена свободного времени.  
На следующий день Гарри с Дженсеном сидели в баре "Panda & Sons", располагавшемся в подвале парикмахерской на Queen Street вдалеке от центральных улиц - Дженсен не хотел светиться с приятелем перед кем бы то ни было. Он потягивал пиво, а голодный с дороги Гарри уминал за обе щеки закуску - подчистив все на своей тарелке, он принялся за порцию Дженсена.  
Дженсен не возражал: пусть ест, не жалко. Тем более, что из-за него, Гарри, кажется, вляпался в неприятности.  
-Что там стряслось? – поинтересовался Дженсен, когда Гарри прервался, попросив официанта повторить заказ. – Все так ужасно?  
-Не то, чтобы…  
-Мне стоит начать волноваться?  
-Наверное, да, - Гарри задумался. – Я проверял данные... И меня вызвали к начальству, прямо в тот момент, когда я находился в своем кабинете и искал для тебя информацию.  
Дженсен откинулся на спинку стула:  
-Хм…  
-Видимо я вошел туда, куда не следовало входить. Хотя ничего особенного в базе и не было… Даже мой код доступа подошел, значит не слишком высокая степень секретности… Однако, спустя примерно полчаса, меня вызвал к себе начальник и спросил, почему я сунул туда свой нос. Я ответил, что проверяю некоторые данные по делу, но твоего имени не назвал. И тогда свершилось чудо – мне предложили уйти в недельный неоплачиваемый отпуск, даже вернуться к компьютеру не дали… Подозреваю, что вю информацию, которую я успел скопировать – удалили. И вот я здесь. Инкогнито. Специально проверял, чтобы за мной не было слежки.  
-А что же там было в этой базе?  
-Данные об алмазах.  
И Гарри рассказал о том, как «кровавые» алмазы попадают на территорию Европы.  
-"Кровавые"? – переспросил Дженсен.  
-Поверь, на них действительно много крови. Некоторые крупные алмазные концерны, специально финансируют движения боевиков во многих африканских странах, в которых не прекращаются мятежи и жестокие войны. А за это боевики поставляют им алмазы, которые добываются дешевым способом – из россыпей при помощи лопаты и лотка. Почти все африканские алмазы отличаются очень высоким качеством и ценятся на рынке.  
Дженсен подумал, что именно с алмазов и началось его знакомство с Джеем – они тогда оба оказались в ЮАР и целью каждого из них был мистер «Жирная наглая рожа», который занимался контрабандой алмазов в Европу.  
-Чтобы добыть алмазы дельцы идут на преступления, - продолжал Гарри. – Они «зачищают» земли, где обнаруживаются драгоценные камни.  
Дженсен хорошо себе представлял, что значит «зачистка». Во время подобных действий местное население, которое жило на этой территории тысячи лет, сгоняли, отрезая их тем самым от источников воды. Если местные сопротивлялись, их запугивали и даже устраивали публичные казни.  
Дженсен видел собственными глазами во время командировки в Африку раскачивающиеся на ветру трупы с объеденными дикими зверями конечностями и выклеванными глазами.  
Интересно, какая роль во всей этой истории была у Джея?  
Гари словно угадал его мысли.  
-Твои красавцы увязли в алмазных махинациях по самые уши, - сказал он.  
-Имеешь в виду, что их концерн спонсирует боевиков?  
-Стивенсон занимается алмазами в Великобритании уже несколько лет. Он разместился в Эдинбурге, потому что, якобы, шотландец. Но я в этом очень сильно сомневаюсь.  
«Я тоже», - хотел добавить Дженсен, но решил не прерывать приятеля.  
-Я как-то видел Стивенсона по телевидению, он там распылялся о том, что хорошо бы сделать Эдинбург столицей бриллиантов, оспорив это звание у Амстердама. Так вот, в базе, из-за которой меня и отправили в отпуск, были данные о том, что Стивенсон ввозит алмазов гораздо больше, чем заявляет в декларациях на таможне. И что самое, на мой взгляд, интересное, одна половина алмазов очень хорошего качества, а вторая нет. Правда, не сказать, что вторая часть совсем ужасна, но тем не менее…  
В голове Дженсена мгновенно сложилось два плюс два и до него дошло, почему Джей обхаживает Алекса Кэмерона – главу Лаборатории верховного совета алмазной биржи. Только он мог дать «добро» и заклеймить бракованные алмазы хорошей пробой.  
-А не очень чистые алмазы они тоже реализуют? – поинтересовался Дженсен.  
-Реализуют, но точно не через розничную сеть. В магазинах бриллианты только высшего качества. Я видел отчет по проверкам в базе.  
-Тогда куда же деваются другие бриллианты?  
-В том-то все и дело. Никто этого не знает, - развел руками Гарри. – Кстати, не все даже «хорошие» бриллианты попадают в продажу. Часть из них тоже где-то оседает. И самое интересное, стоило мне выйти на эти данные, как я и попался.  
-Что ты думаешь по этому поводу?  
-Дело здесь не чисто. Скорее всего замешаны очень высокопоставленные персоны…  
-Мне тоже так кажется.  
Дженсен задумался, не мигая смотря в одну точку и закусив губу. Он хмурился и Гарри не мешал ему. Он наконец-то принялся за поглощение второй порции, ловко орудуя ножом и вилкой.  
Наконец Дженсен спросил:  
-А почему Стивенсон остановился в Эдинбурге? Не в Лондоне, где покупательская способность населения гораздо выше, а именно здесь. Да еще и старательно выдает себя за шотландца. Зачем ему все это надо?  
-Чтобы войти в доверие к местной элите? – предположил Гарри, запихивая в рот очередной кусок и смачно запивая его пивом.  
-Возможно. Но мотивы?.. А что ты нашел на Тэйлора?  
-Тэйлор объявился в тот момент, когда американские и европейские общественные организации начали поход против алмазов. Тогда, кажется, еще был застрелен главный поставщик Стивенсона, которого вы должны были доставить живьем в Англию. В тот раз имя Стивенсона нигде не всплыло, он так и вышел из воды сухим. Даже на некоторое время прекратил свою деятельность. Но когда появился Тэйлор, торговля снова расцвела пышным цветом в еще больших количествах, чем прежде. И дела у них идут отлично до сих пор.  
-Что конкретно предложил Тэйлор Стивенсону, ты знаешь?  
-Он переправлял «кровавые» алмазы в Либерию, а уже оттуда в Англию. На Либерию международное сообщество не наложило санкций, поэтому по документам все чисто.  
-А откуда этот Тэйлор вообще выплыл?  
-Подозреваю, что он из континентальной Европы. Но точно не из англоязычной страны.  
-Тэйлор говорит по-английски без акцента.  
-Вдруг парень полиглот и у него фантастические способности к языкам.  
-Может быть, - не стал спорить Дженсен.  
Значит, Джей имеет завязки в Африке и предложил Стивенсону сотрудничество, когда тот чуть было не пошел ко дну. Возможно, поэтому Стивенсон всячески помогает Джею теперь? Хотя за прошедшие годы у него наверняка появилась (причем ни одна) возможность найти другого поставщика, однако, Стивенсон продолжал держаться за Джея... Скорее всего, он еще не в курсе, кто на самом деле застрелил мистера "Жирная наглая рожа"...  
А Джею, видимо, тоже очень нужен Стивенсон, раз он специально убрал предыдущего поставщика, чтобы ближе сойтись с главным бриллиантовым дельцом Шотландии.  
Каждый из них имеет свои тайны и помимо незаконных поставок алмазов у них есть еще какие-то общие цели. Алмазы - это то, что, как говорится, лежит на поверхности.  
-А о прошлом Тэйлора что-нибудь известно?  
-Почти ничего. Но мне удалось раскопать немного сведений.  
Дженсен приподнял бровь, как бы говоря: начинай, я весь внимание.  
-На заре сотрудничества со Стивенсоном, Тэйлор сам выполнял рейсы на самолете в Африку, поставляя туда оружие для повстанцев.  
Блядь, Джей еще и летчик охуительный – н-да, он полон сюрпризов. Гарри продолжал:  
-Схема вывоза вполне себе обычная. Самолет с танком и парой БТР взлетал откуда-то из восточной Европы. Тэйлор почти всегда стартовал из Болгарии по липовым документам, в которых значился какой-нибудь мирный товар. В полетном листе отмечалось, что самолет следует в Либерию. В соседней Нигерии машина заправлялась и оставалась на аэродроме столько, чтобы войти в воздушное пространство Либерии ночью. Далее самолет влетал на территорию Либерии и резко превращался в невидимку - он пропадал с радаров и американских спутников, которые контролировали полеты.  
Тэйлор отключал бортовые огни и «лишнюю» электронику и следовал в Конго. Только представь, Дженсен, там ведь даже нет ни одной приличной посадочной полосы, эта страна официально признана самой беднейшей страной мира! – Гарри так увлекся, что довольно громко стукнул ладонью по столу, чем привлек к ним внимание.  
Слегка смутившись, он, уже тише, продолжил:  
-Тэйлор должен был сесть на времянку ночью, когда кругом стояла ужасная темень!  
Дженсен знал, что такое времянка.  
Обычно ее готовили перед посадкой. Она была намного меньше, чем постоянная взлетно-посадочная полоса; слишком короткая и узкая, чтобы заснявший спутник мог идентифицировать ее в качестве взлетно-посадочной полосы.  
Бульдозер просто проезжал среди джунглей, снося все на своем пути. В итоге получалась глиняная дорога, которую потом заливали водой. На утро палящее солнце доделывало работу – дорога превращалась в твердый грунт. Мешающие деревья и кусты подстригали по минимуму, чтобы они не задевали борта самолета.  
-Попадя в заданный район, Тэйлор подавал радиосигнал. Его принимали и разводили костры на земле, показывая, куда надо садиться. Как я понял, Тэйлор – настоящий асс и безбашенный парень. Мне рассказывали ребята, которые охотились на таких вот летчиков, чтобы разузнать подробную схему поставок, что пару подобных смельчаков за какие-то там прегрешения или забавы ради повстанцы привязывали к верхушкам четырех деревьев за руки и за ноги, а потом отпускали. Бедолаг разрывало моментально, их ошметки потом дожирали дикие звери, а то, что оставалось на деревьях, склевывали птицы.  
Когда самолет садился, происходила расплата за товар, который выгружался повстанцами. Обычно в Конго был свой человек, который оценивал алмазы, но как говорится, доверяй, но проверяй. На борту пилот осматривал алмазы по новой. Если сделка проходила успешно, летчик ночью взлетал обратно, и садился потом в Либерии.  
-Сейчас Тэйлор этим уже не занимается. Он осел в Эдинбурге, - задумчиво произнес Дженсен. – Тогда получается, что у него там должны остаться верные люди – один в Конго, второй в Либерии.  
-Правильно мыслишь. Чтобы обойти эмбарго на поставку «кровавых» алмазов из Конго, Тэйлор приобрел легальное алмазное месторождение в Либерии, через которое проводит свои "конфликтные" камни. В Шотландии алмазы встречает Стивенсон и одну, меньшую, часть реализует в Великобритании, а вторую сбывает непонятно куда. Напрашивается вопрос – зачем им все это надо?  
Если бы Дженсен знал ответы на эти вопросы, жить ему было бы, определенно, легче.  
-Я так понял, эти данные секретные?  
-Не совсем. Эта схема уже не нова, многие дельцы использовали ее, так что Стивенсон с Тэйлором не первооткрыватели. Поэтому разузнать о ней не составило большого труда. Только вот, когда я начал интересоваться непосредственно Стивенсоном, меня вызвали к руководству.  
Дженсен хмыкнул. Гари приблизился к нему и, понизив голос, сказал:  
-Мне кажется все дело в том, что Стивенсон делает со второй частью алмазов. Если ты найдешь ответ на этот вопрос, поймешь в чем здесь дело. Но это непросто. Стивенсона прикрывают большие боссы.

 

Вечером Дженсену позвонил взволнованный Мэтт и сказал, что ему надо срочно приехать в Bute House.  
-Что случилось? - спросил Дженсен, одновременно выходя на улицу и садясь в машину: что бы там ни было, Мэтт по пустякам беспокоить не станет.  
-Мы нашли сволочь, которая подкидывала письма с угрозами премьер-министру.  
А вот это была отличная новость.  
-И кто же?  
-Человек из команды Маккеша.  
-Как его обнаружили?  
-Случайно. Он работал очень аккуратно, не оставляя следов. Записи с камер он изымал и вырезал те фрагменты, где мог засветиться. Но сын премьер-министра в это время как раз учился пользоваться профессиональной камерой, которую ему подарили на день рождение, и заснял момент, как парень подбрасывает письмо, которое при более детальном рассмотрении оказалось ананимкой, найденной в тот же день.  
Дженсен с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не превысить скорость на дороге - так ему не терпелось встретиться с паршивцем.  
Он буквально влетел в дом, прошел в кабинет Маккеша, где держали перебежчика во вражеский стан привязанным за руки к креслу, чтобы не вздумал сопротивляться. Им оказался молодой парень, рыжеватый, с веснушками на бледной коже, его рот кривился в попытках что-то сказать, но от страха у него не получалось это сделать - подбородок мелко трясся, а голубые глаза перебегали с одного лица на другое, ища хоть в ком-нибудь из присутствующих сочувствия.  
Но на него смотрели в лучшем случае равнодушно, в худшем - с неприкрытой злостью.  
Дженсен встал напротив него и, прищурившись, оглядел с ног до головы. Мэтт достаточно хорошо изучил этот взгляд - ничего хорошего он не предвещал.  
Видимо, парень почувствовал для себя опасность, исходившую от Дженсена, потому что вскинул голову, и быстро заговорил, глядя ему в глаза:  
-Поверьте мне, я никому не хотел причинить вред!  
-И письма ты подбрасывал из добрых побуждений, - Дженсен взял стул и сел напротив парня, закинув ногу на ногу. - Как тебя зовут?  
-Марк.  
-Значит так, Марк. У меня очень мало времени, поэтому давай кратко и по существу. Если будешь тянуть, я уйду, и ты останешься со своим начальником, господином Маккешем. Я, смотрю, ему не терпится поговорить с тобой.  
Марк затравленно оглянулся на Маккеша, который от ярости то сжимал, то разжимал кулаки, и выпускал воздух со свистом.  
-Я все расскажу! - воскликнул Марк.  
-Я слушаю.  
Парень, сбиваясь, поведал о том, что если бы его не шантажировали больной матерью, он бы никогда не пошел на это, но… Тут Дженсен его перебил.  
-Это все меня не интересует. Давай лучше без прелюдий. Чьи приказы ты выполнял?  
-Я… не знаю.  
Маккеш рыкнул и двинулся к Марку, но Дженсен остановил его, подняв руку.  
-Кто отдавал тебе распоряжения? – спросил он.  
-Один мужчина.  
-Что за мужчина? Ты сможешь его описать?  
-Мы встречались с ним только в темноте, я не смог разглядеть его как следует.  
-Но хоть какие-то отличительные приметы у него имеются?  
-Вроде бы нет… Если только… Он очень высокий.  
-Насколько высокий?  
-Метра под два точно. И еще у него длинные волосы.  
Внутри Дженсена все похолодело.  
-Насколько длинные? – спросил он.  
-До плеч.  
Дженсен знал только одного человека, подходившего под это описание, и который мог быть замешан в столь неприятном деле.  
"Эх, Джей, а уверял меня, что занимаешься только алмазами..."

 

***

Сегодня у Джареда был день рождение - ему исполнилось семнадцать. Но об этом никто не знал, даже его лучший друг Арапмои. Джаред еще раз подивился насколько это экзотическое имя подходит высокому, почти с Джареда ростом, светлокожему, не смотря на то, что его отец был настоящим африканским кучерявым исполином, парню. Мать Арапмои, бельгийская туристка, по уши влюбилась в статного темнокожего великана и последовала за ним в тропические африканские джунгли. И лишь потом узнала, что вышла замуж за одного из лидеров повстанцев, поэтому назвала своего первенца Арапмои, что означало «сын войны».  
Жизнь родителей оказалась недолгой – на войне вообще долго не живут.  
-Такая участь ждет нас всех, - часто повторял Джареду Арампои. – Нам не суждено умереть от старости.  
Арапмои был старше Джареда на четыре года. Это он нашел его в джунглях – умирающего, почти без сил – и приказал своему отряду помочь белому. Так Джаред оказался в африканском повстанческом лагере. Брат Арапмои – Камо – "Скрытый воин" – выходил Джареда и в буквальном смысле поставил его на ноги. Семилетний Камо, в отличие от брата, был мулатом с копной рыжих кучерявых волос, ловко управляющийся с винтовкой "калашникова", с которой не расставался даже во сне.  
Именно братья научили Джареда стрелять, и предложили остаться с повстанцами, когда узнали, что он владеет четырьмя языками. Так Джаред стал членом армии повстанцев и одновременно переводчиком. Он часто переводил на допросах, изучал важные документы, попавшие в руки повстанцев.  
Внешне Джаред выглядел спокойно, но внутри бушевало пламя - он безумно хотел отомстить злодею, ненависть сжигала его сердце. Джаред жил жаждой мести.  
Около года назад, когда злодей прибыл по делам в Конго, захватив с собой своего раба для плотских утех, Джареду удалось бежать. Он подстроил так, чтобы все выглядело как несчастный случай, иначе злодей мог лишить жизни невинных людей, и не успокоился бы, пока не нашел его самого и не наказал.  
Тогда еле удалось выбраться из горящей машины, летящей с крутого обрыва. Все волосы почти сгорели, когда Джаред нырнул в спасительную бурлящую горную реку, где его, словно щенка, закрутило и потащило вниз по течению, ударяя со всего размаха о каменные подводные глыбы…  
...Джаред сидел на берегу реки под пальмой, положив руку на "калашников", и лениво смотрел на солнце – за годы жизни в Африке, он, как лев, научился долгое время, не моргая, смотреть на раскаленное солнце, находя в этом какое-то удовлетворение. Это стало его любимым занятием. Наверное, потому, что обжигающие лучи солнца моментально высушивали выступавшие на глаза слезы, которые непроизвольно появлялись всякий раз, когда он вспоминал свою семью.  
-Эй, Джа! – окрикнул его Арапмои.  
Джаред лениво перевел взгляд на своего товарища.  
-Что тебе, Ара?  
-Бойцы привели «языка», надо перевести.  
Джаред встал и пошел вслед за Арапмои.  
-Президент призвал к миру, он хочет, чтобы война прекратилась, - переводил Джаред.  
«Язык» на минуту остановился, давая возможность передать свои слова.  
-Он не хочет больше воевать, - продолжал Джаред. – Хочет, чтобы мы взялись за руки и наконец-то наступил мир…  
-Что?! – вскричал командир их отряда. – Взялись за руки?!  
-Ну, да, так он говорит, - слегка растерялся Джаред.  
Командир пару раз наотмашь ударил «языка» по лицу, разбивая ему в кровь губы.  
-Мы никогда не станем слушать вас, несчастные шакалы! – закричал командир пленнику прямо в лицо, брызгая слюной. – Мы никогда не сложим оружие! Мы будем драться за свободу до конца!  
Затем вынул нож и пару раз всадил его в живот «языка». Джаред закрыл глаза и отступил назад.  
Он не обольщался словами командира о свободе. С обеих сторон было много красивых слов, но и те и другие терроризировали местное население, стреляли друг в друга, а заодно и в мирных жителей. Никто не хотел просто спокойно жить и трудиться во благо своей страны.  
Африка – это вечное поле боя, здесь никогда не бывает спокойно. Стоит повстанцам дорваться до власти, как они забывают обо всех обещаниях и продолжают третировать собственных граждан, как это делали прошлые правители до них и с которыми они сражались на протяжении многих лет.

 

Этой ночью Джаред спал плохо, без конца переворачивался с бока на бок. За время, проведенное среди повстанцев, он мог бы уже привыкнуть к насилию и жестокости, но всякий раз, стоило столкнуться с чем-то подобным, его сердце готово было выскочить из груди. В памяти всплыл день, когда он увидел, как пара бойцов сопротивления на спор вспарывала животы беременным женщинам.  
Джаред тогда не вытерпел и бросился на уродов, однако те с легкостью отбросили от себя тощего юнца и отделали так, что он целую неделю встать не мог. Возможно, его бы даже убили, но вовремя вмешался Арапмои. После этого случая, Джаред начал тренироваться и сейчас его тело покрывали мускулы, он мог выстоять один против нескольких крепких бойцов.  
Джаред встал с подстилки, на которой спал, потянулся к своим ботинкам, наклонился, зашнуровывая, накинул на плечи легкую куртку цвета хаки. Поднялся и осторожно направился к выходу из лагеря, стараясь не задеть людей, развалившихся после большой пьянки в честь готовившегося сегодня нападения на город прямо на поджаренной солнцем и не остывшей за ночь земле.  
Джаред намочил себе брюки по колено, пока добирался по траве, усеянной крупными капельками-жемчужинами, до небольшого серого валуна на отшибе лагеря. Он сел на него, поплотнее закутался в куртку и вдохнул воздух в легкие так, что аж защемило в груди.  
После лет, проведенных взаперти у злодея, Джаред, оказавшись на свободе, всей душой полюбил рассветы, считая их самой волшебной частью суток. Какое же это было блаженство просто смотреть, как, крадучись, выползало из своего ночного укрытия солнце, окрашивая низко идущие облака в нежные розоватые и сероватые оттенки. У Джареда всякий раз дух перехватывало от такой красоты, а сердце начинало учащенно биться от чистого, прохладного воздуха, который еще не успел впитать в себя полуденный жар и пыль.  
Вдали в небо взметнулись утки, выстраиваясь в воздухе боевым клином. Джаред засмотрелся слаженной работой их крыльев, которые мелькали так, что создавалось впечатление, будто это работает машина с вращающимися стальными дисковыми ножами.  
Где-то в кустах, но довольно далеко, раздался рык царя зверей и Джаред уловил, как под его лапами захрустели ветки – лев пробирался к болоту. Вскоре он надменной походкой выплыл из джунглей, на приличном расстоянии от Джареда, покрутил головой по сторонам, приоткрыл пасть. Блеснув острыми клыками, уставился на человека.  
Лев был сыт, поэтому двуногий не заинтересовал его. Напившись, вскоре лев, величественно передвигая лапы, скрылся в густом прибрежном кустарнике.  
Позади Джареда раздались шаги, и парень резко обернулся: к нему направлялся Арапмои. Джаред подвинулся на валуне, уступая место другу. Арапмои сел рядом и закурил.  
-На сегодня назначено возмездие, - произнес он.  
-Угу.  
-Я хочу, чтобы ты остался в лагере.  
-Почему? – Джаред в удивлении вскинул на друга глаза.  
-Ты странный, Джаред, - ответил тот, выпуская дым изо рта. - Поэтому я советую тебе остаться здесь.  
-Странный?  
Арапмои немного помолчал, но потом все-таки ответил, не глядя на Джареда, все еще продолжавшего смотреть на него.  
-Ну да. Ты не такой как мы. Я воин, я привык воевать. Я знаю только войну. А ты из другого мира.  
-Хочешь сказать, что я трус? – слова друга неприятно кольнули Джареда.  
-Не в этом дело. Ты не трус, если надо, ты надерешь задницу кому угодно. Но специально причинять вред не будешь никому.  
-Ты тоже…  
-Нет, ты ошибаешься. Я боец. И другой жизни просто не представляю. Я могу убить человека лишь за то, что он косо посмотрел на меня или моего брата, потому что в моем окружении это норма. Убить женщину для меня ничего не стоит, особенно если в ее руках оружие.  
Парни помолчали.  
-Поэтому не ходи с нами. Сегодня будет жарко. Слишком жарко.  
-Я пойду, - покачал головой Джаред, забирая из пальцев Арапмои почти выкуренную сигарету и делая глубокую затяжку.  
Джаред за свои семнадцать лет уяснил один важный урок: в этом мире нельзя показывать слабости, иначе тебя сожрут с потрохами.

 

Арапмои не зря предлагал Джареду не участвовать в массовой резне, которой оказался поход сопротивления. Командир еще накануне предупредил (Джаред этого, правда, не слышал), чтобы бойцы отрубали кисти рук всем взрослым и детям, попавшимся им на пути, и складывали на ступенях президентского дворца.  
Так командир хотел показать президенту, что «взяться за руки во имя мира» – самая глупая идея на свете.  
Жители с криками разбегались, пытаясь спрятаться от взбесившихся повстанцев, которые поджигали их дома, насиловали женщин и детей. Бойцы не просто отрезали руки, они уродовали тела своих жертв, впадая в невообразимое неистовство от наркотиков и выпивки…  
Джаред не знал, как остановить это безумие. После сегодняшней бойни он не собирался оставаться с повстанцами дальше.  
Поэтому, когда Джаред увидел, чтг один из бойцов, вытаскивает за волосы из дома женщину, а за ее подол цепляется маленький ребенок, он не выдержал. Подбежал и со всего размаха ударил "калашниковым" мерзавца.  
Тот взвыл и схватился за разбитый нос.  
-Против своих пошел, белая мразь? – спросил он, вытаскивая из-за пояса охотничий нож и становясь в позу.  
Джаред атакавал отчаянно, бился неистово и в итоге победил.  
После этого, он помог еще нескольким детям скрыться в джунглях.  
…Его сердце разрывалось на части, когда после резни повстанцы остановились напротив президентского дворца и забросали окровавленными руками ступени, ведущие в жилище тирана.  
Джаред не хотел возвращаться в лагерь, но он не мог так просто оставить здесь Арапмои и Камо. Стоило попытаться уговорить их начать жизнь с нового листа без всех ужасов войны. Камо еще ребенок, он не должен жить в мире, где жестокость - норма.  
После устроенной битвы, бойцы свернули лагерь и отправились к восточной границе Конго, чтобы затеряться там среди непроходимых джунглей.

 

Ночью, после пиршества, устроенного бойцами в честь проведенной акции, Джаред решил поговорить с Арапмои, отозвав его в сторону под каким-то предлогом.  
Тот выслушал его внимательно, посмотрел на растянувшегося невдалеке брата, подложившего под щеку ладонь, и вздохнул.  
-Нам некуда идти, - наконец произнес он.  
-Мне тоже, но вместе мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
-Мы останемся здесь.  
-Думаешь, Камо лучше быть тут, чтобы в один далеко не прекрасный день ему оторвали голову? А ведь ты можешь попытаться дать своему брату нормальную жизнь.  
-Нормальную? Что значит для тебя нормально, Джа?  
-Когда ребенок ходит в школу, и у тебя нет страха за него. Когда он играет в мяч во дворе с другими мальчишками, а не учится держать в руках автомат.  
-Я не знаю такой жизни.  
-Но ты можешь подарить ее Камо.  
Джаред заверил, что останется в лагере до ночи и у друга будет время пересмотреть свои взгляды. Арапмои сказал, что подумает и пообещал, что не выдаст Джареда.  
-Я тебе верю, Ара, - кивнул Джаред и отправился спать.  
Завтрашний день обещал быть долгим.

 

Человек предполагает, Бог – располагает.  
На рассвете на лагерь напали бойцы «Армии сопротивления Господа», которые под религиозными лозунгами творили свои «черные» дела, прославившись при этом как жестокие убийцы, каннибалы и похитители тысяч людей, особенно «нетронутых грехом» детей. Ими они пополняли свои ряды, поскольку у тех был понижен порог страха смерти и из них выходили ярые фанатики своего вождя, готовые ради него на все. Детей приобщали к убийствам и те становились для них обыденным делом, поэтому дети уже не могли вернуться к мирной жизни.  
Взрослых «армия Господа» убивала всех поголовно во «имя Бога». Хоть они и проповедовали десять библейских заповедей, это не мешало им совмещать христианские догмы с изуверскими традициями, такими как людоедство и убийства.  
Джареду с Арапмои повезло. Им удалось спрятаться. Правда, Арапмои пришлось скрутить, чтобы он не выдал их, когда увидел, что Камо схватили – Арапмои отчаянно вырывался из рук Джареда, намериваясь броситься брату на помощь.  
-Тише, тише, - шептал ему на ухо Джаред. – Ара, мы спасем Камо потом. А сейчас сам погибнешь и ему ничем не поможешь!  
Весь последующий день Джаред с Арапмои преследовали по пятам «армию Господа», выбирая момент для похищения Камо.  
С заходом солнца «армия Господа» улеглась спать, выставив всего двух часовых, посчитав, что они достаточно углубились в сердце джунглей.  
Джаред решил, что пора действовать, он понимал, что другого случая может не представиться. Джаред осторожно толкнул в бок локтем Арапмои и, молча, указал на лагерь. Арапмои, который не отрываясь смотрел на то место, куда поместили его брата и еще несколько мальчишек, кивнул.  
Словно тени они приблизились к часовым и перерезали им горло так, что те даже не успели пикнуть. Остальные бойцы «армии Господа» в самом ближайшем времени составили им компанию.  
Джареду не было жаль этих нелюдей, каждый должен был получить по заслугам. Ад ждал их, распахнув свои двери.  
Когда весь отряд был вырезан, Арапмои подбежал к Камо и крепко прижал к своей груди.  
…Утро Джаред и Арапмои, с заснувшим у него на руках Камо, встретили на берегу реки.  
-Что будем делать дальше? – спросил Арапмои.  
-Теперь я буду мстить людям, которые убили мою семью. Рано или поздно, но я до них доберусь. Если понадобится, сам погибну, но заберу их с собой! – в голосе почувствовался металл, на глазах блеснули слезы.  
-Если хочешь, я помогу тебе.

 

Глава 8. Заложники.

Дженсен долго размышлял над скрытыми мотивами Джея. Если парень замешан в шантаже премьер-министра, то что, в таком случае, заставило Джея вытащить его из под колес машины, рискуя собственной жизнью?  
Возможно, в головах злоумышленников засел какой-нибудь хитроумный план, но Дженсен пока не мог понять ход их мыслей. Вполне вероятно, что когда покушение на Уоллеса провалилось, к премьер-министру решили подобраться с другой стороны – чтобы в следующий раз уж наверняка дотянуться до него.  
Поэтому Джей разыграл из себя эдакого рыцаря без страха и упрека. Что ж, ему удалось произвести впечатление на Дженсена. Только пусть он не обольщается, Дженсен, насколько бы не терял голову, свои обязанности всегда выполнял четко и ошибки совершал, ну, очень редко, иначе бы не дожил до своих лет. Дженсен здесь злоумышленникам не помощник, они выбрали неправильный путь.  
Теперь надо быть начеку, Джей может сделать следующий ход, посчитав, что уже достаточно подготовил для этого почву.  
В какую же игру играют эти двое недо-шотландцев?  
Что им надо от премьер-министра? Чтобы он покинул свой пост? Но зачем? Каков конечный замысел Стивенсона и Тейлора?  
Как сказал Гарри, если Дженсен найдет ответ, куда они направляют большую часть алмазов, все станет на свои места. Главное, чтобы у него хватило на это времени - почему-то казалось, что времени-то как раз в обрез.  
Дженсен, сидя в своей квартире на кожаном диване, с блокнотом в руках, освещенный лишь блеклым светом торшера, рисовал схему, стараясь свести все имеющиеся у него данные воедино.  
Итак, один из основных вопросов – почему проходимцы Стивенсон и Тэйлор выбрали ареной своих действий Шотландию? Не заселенную богатеями столицу одного из европейских государств, а именно Эдинбург. Здесь, конечно же, тоже есть своя элита, но масштаб не тот. Не для мошенников их пошиба ограничивать себя провинциальным дворянством и иже с ними.  
То, что Стивенсона прикрывает кто-то из власть имущих, ничего не объясняет. На людей из верхушки правительства, готовых посодействовать, всегда можно выйти, если есть деньги. А с деньгами ни у Стивенсона, ни у Тэйлора проблем нет, им мог бы покориться любой город, если грамотно вести переговоры.  
Скорее всего, за Стивенсоном стоит кто-то из английской элиты, раз коллега Дженсена Гарри «прогорел» именно в Лондоне. А какие интересы у англичан могут быть в Эдинбурге?  
Ответ напрашивался сам собой: деньги. По прихоти судьбы или, скорее, по дальновидности правителей Великобритании, именно ведущий шотландский "The Royal Bank of Scotland" является «карманным» банком Королевского дома. Не Банк Англии , расположенный в Лондоне, и управляемый солиситором Казначейства под прямым контролем Парламента, а провинциальный банк Шотландии. И если учесть, что вся английская элита хранит свои сбережения в "The Royal Bank of Scotland", то многое тут же становится ясным.  
Банк Англии до невозможности «прозрачен», и «толпа» с «чернью» имеют полное право заглядывать в бухгалтерские документы. Шотландский же банк «темный», его проверять никто не будет. Английской элите именно это и нужно.  
Но, если представить, что Шотландия выберет свободу (а при нынешнем премьер-министре очень даже может быть), то деньги элиты «уйдут» непонятно куда.  
Нет, конечно же, не все так плохо и на крайний случай давно предусмотрены пути эвакуации капитала, но пути эти очень длинные и муторные. Куда как проще не дать Шотландии отделиться. Иначе девяносто процентов нефти Северного моря окажется у шотландцев, а Великобритания потеряет экономически сильную провинцию.  
Чтобы не произошло повторного референдума об отделении, вполне вероятно, что с премьер-министром Уоллесом – рьяным сторонником независимости Шотландии - захотят разделаться.  
Дженсен вспомнил, как во время поездки на экспрессе Стивенсон прямым текстом спросил у него, когда тот сложит с себя полномочия и Уоллес дал понять, что этого не случится.  
И после категоричного отказа действующего премьер-министра, которое он сообщил Стивенсону, на него последовало покушение.  
Ясное дело, что тогда Стивенсон озвучил не свои пожелания, он, скорее всего, представляет верхушку Лондона, в интересах которых не допустить отделения шотландцев.  
Логично, что Стивенсон, этот «Король комбинаций» вышел на арену шотландской политики, чтобы самому стать премьер-министром – алмазный пройдоха человек амбициозный, этого у него не отнять. И пока он выполняет волю своих высокопоставленных «друзей», такой расклад вполне реален – они не поскупятся на поддержку. Чтобы действовать в стане бунтующих горцев, Стивенсон назвался шотландцем, и снискал поддержку местного населения, часть которого не желает глобальных изменений в своей устоявшейся жизни - они хотят оставить все как есть, но на дух не переносят «чужаков».  
За «шотландца-патриота» станет голосовать на выборах большая часть населения, являющаяся противниками отделения и те, кто разочаровался в Уоллесе, который не сдержал данных народу обещаний и «бросил» его в самый ответственный момент. Выходит, что Стивенсону и тем, кто стоит за ним, крайне важно сместить Уоллеса, пока тот не созвал новый референдум по отделению.  
Дженсен слегка расслабился: вроде бы пока все логично. Однако, причем здесь алмазы? Чутье подсказывало Дженсену, что они играют не последнюю роль во всей этой истории.  
«Что мы имеем по алмазам?» - спросил он сам себя и перевернул страницу блокнота, чтобы продолжить делать записи.  
Джей менял оружие на драгоценные камни. Он занимался поставками оружия лично. Учитывая, что Джей вывозил БТРы и прочую военную технику с автоматами из Болгарии, значит, у него там завязки. Не конкретно с Болгарией, но с Восточной Европой уж точно.  
Гарри уверен, что Джей из континентальной Европы и владеет в совершенстве английским, а возможно, и другими языками тоже.  
Вывод напрашивается сам собой – скорее всего, Джей - восточноевропеец из хорошей семьи, ибо в семье работяги собственных детей языками не пичкают, так как незачем. Поэтому надо просмотреть все данные, которые у них имеются, о чиновниках и бизнесменах из Восточной Европы, завязанных каким-либо образом на Африке. Не спроста же Джей нашел общий язык с африканскими повстанцами, которые с ним сотрудничали, а не разорвали на части, привязав к деревьям.  
Однако, вот здесь Дженсена и поджидают трудности. Люди, которые стоят за Стивенсоном, могут легко перекрыть кислород и в итоге все его попытки ничем хорошим не закончатся.  
Надо найти обходные пути, чтобы проверить базу данных.  
Что ж, этим вопросом он займется позже. А пока необходимо понять, что же не так с этими алмазами. Бизнес бизнесом, но вот «исчезновение» доброй половины алмазов навевают мрачные мысли. Куда же их сплавляет Стивенсон? И главное как это связано с покушением на Уоллеса, да и связано ли вообще?  
Хотя, если Джей не гнушается лично шантажировать охрану премьер-министра, значит, он все же увяз в политических интригах на пару со Стивенсоном.  
Но если последний метит на место премьера, что же движет Джеем? Какой у него интерес во всей этой истории?..  
Так, об этом позже, сейчас главное разобраться с бриллиантами, которые непонятно куда и зачем уходят из страны.  
Скорее всего, отток камней происходит благодаря небезызвестному "The Royal Bank of Scotland". Если покопаться в его гроссбухах, там отыщется много информации по данному вопросу, но кто же позволит искать, учитывая, что банк «темный»?!  
Дженсен нахмурился, потом вздохнул и отложил блокнот в сторону. Встал, прошел на кухню, приготовил себе кофе. Пока автомат, издавая тихое жужжание трудился над ароматным напитком, Дженсен, прислонившись к стойке, задумчиво смотрел в окно, и непроизвольно потирал рукой подбородок с дневной щетиной.  
Кто может дать разрешение на проверку бухгалтерских документов в "The Royal Bank of Scotland"? Уоллес, но, навряд ли, его власти хватит, чтобы даже просто подступиться к секретным архивам. Если за всем стоит английская знать, то они сделают все возможное, чтобы их тайны остались тайнами и бунтарь Уоллес не дотянул до них свои руки.  
Попробовать через свое командование? Однако и там есть противники премьер-министра, которые не дремлют и в случае чего, быстро перекроют кислород.  
Уоллес был прав, когда требовал для себя защиту из числа шотландских офицеров – так у него было больше шансов остаться в живых.  
Похоже, что проникнуть в "The Royal Bank of Scotland" не получится.  
Дженсен налил себе чашку душистого кофе и глянул на часы: полвторого ночи. Кофе лишним не будет – скорее всего, поспать сегодня не удастся.  
Если в шотландский банк попасть он не может ни при каких обстоятельствах, то кое что он все же в состоянии сделать.  
Дженсен решительным шагом направился к столику, на котором лежал его телефон и набрал номер, который знал назубок – он не был нигде забит и записан. Это его палочка-выручалочка, которой он пользовался в исключительных случаях. И сейчас как раз настал именно такой.  
После долгих гудков, раздался сонный голос:  
-Эклз, ты хоть знаешь который час?  
-Угу.  
-Что-то серьезное? – голос зазвучал собранно и по-деловому. – Поэтому ты так поздно звонишь?  
-Дело, не терпящее отлагательств. Мне нужна помощь.  
-Какая именно?  
-Надо пробить данные на одного человека.  
На том конце послышалась возня, и приятель приготовился записывать – Дженсен уловил шуршание бумаги.  
-Мне нужны данные на бизнесменов и политиков из Восточной Европы, которые так или иначе были связаны или все еще связаны с Южной, Восточной или Центральной Африкой.  
-Тебя кто-то конкретно интересует?  
Дженсен вздохнул:  
-В этом-то и проблема. Могу сказать только одно, это белый мужчина, у которого есть сын, и сыну сейчас около тридцати. Возможно, есть и другие дети, жена, но я про них ничего не знаю. Информации, конечно, мало, но, тем не менее, я был бы тебе очень благодарен…  
-Негусто…  
-Да, я все понимаю… Но максимум, что я могу сделать, это сбросить тебе фотку того самого сына, который тоже как-то связан с Африкой. По документам он из Южной Америки, но у него есть бизнес в Либерии и, по неподтвержденным данным, в Конго.  
-Хорошо, высылай. Но хочу предупредить сразу - дело сложное, да и данных у тебя кот наплакал, поэтому не жди от меня звезд с неба. Однако, чем смогу помогу, договорились?  
-Я твой должник.  
Дженсен сбросил вызов, зашел в меню телефона и нашел фотографию Джеф, которую сделал в ресторане, когда снимал Алекса Кэмерона - Джей случайно попал в кадр. Дженсен обрезал Кэмерона и сбросил фото приятелю.  
Теперь осталось ждать ответа. Может быть, что-то прояснится с этой стороны.

 

Дженсен заснул, сидя на диване, откинув голову на заднюю стенку. Проснулся от того, что яркий утренний луч прокрался в наполовину зашторенное окно и принялся ласкать веки и переносицу спящего мужчины. Дженсен мгновенно распахнул глаза, чихнул, потряс головой и, проморгавшись, огляделся по сторонам.  
Рядом на диване валялся блокнот с его записями, где каллиграфическим почерком были нарисованы возможные схемы, которые вчера сложились в его голове, на столике стояло несколько чашек из под кофе.  
Дженсену почему-то вспомнился Джей, который не спал по ночам и надувался кофе. Дженсен после почти бессонной ночи чувствовал себя словно выжатый лимон. Как же Джею удавалось быть столь активным при таком образе жизни?  
Интересно, Джей часто бодрствует по ночам? Без Дженсена он тоже редко спит в кровати и постоянно работает?  
Взгляд Дженсена упал на пикнувший пришедшей смс-кой телефон, в котором все еще красовалась фотография Джея, он так и не скинул картинку, и она осталась на экране. Дженсен взял в руки телефон – это пришел отчет Мэтта, который сообщал, что за ночь происшествий не было.  
Дженсен вздохнул: хоть здесь все в порядке, а то, честно говоря, ситуация уже неслабо напрягала. Мало того, что опасность преследовала их по пятам, так они вдобавок ко всему прочему не владели никакой мало-мальски полезной информацией. Приходилось действовать наощупь в кромешной тьме.  
Дженсен ответил, бросил телефон на стол и прошел в ванную, чтобы хоть немного взбодриться под струями теплого душа и привести себя в порядок.

 

Дженсен прошел в кабинет премьер-министра.  
-У меня к вам срочное дело, - произнес Дженсен после того, как они с Уоллесом поздоровались и обменялись рукопожатием. - Чтобы обезопасить вас от будущих возможных покушений, я бы хотел, чтобы вы помогли мне получить некоторую информацию.  
-Неужели SAS с их широкими полномочиями не может вам помочь? – Уоллес хитро прищурился, смотря Дженсену прямо в глаза.  
Дженсен ответил прямым взглядом.  
-Может, - кивнул он. – Но я бы не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал о моих действиях.  
-Вы не доверяете своему руководству? – прямо спросил премьер-министр.  
-Я сейчас даже собственной тени не доверяю.  
В деле замешаны слишком высокие должности и крупные игроки, значит стоит быть начеку постоянно. Надежды, что Уоллесу угрожает обыкновенный, чем-то обозленный на него псих, не осталось. Дело было гораздо серьезнее.  
-Может, поделитесь со мной своими соображениями?  
-Нечем делиться, - Дженсен не спешил выкладывать карты на стол.  
Пока стоит повременить, чтобы составить более-менее полную картину готовящегося Апокалипсиса. Болтливость здесь неуместна.  
-О какого рода помощи вы меня просите?  
Дженсен ответил:  
-Мне нужна общая информация по всем крупным счетам, которые открыты в "The Royal Bank of Scotland".  
Если об операциях, проводимых банком, мечтать не приходится, было бы неплохо узнать хотя бы о счетах, которые могут стать разгадкой во всей этой истории.  
-Хм… Как это может быть связано с тем, что меня шантажируют? Не думаете ли вы, что злоумышленник станет держать свои счета в шотландском банке?  
-Чтобы что-то утверждать, мне нужна информация. Вы можете достать ее? Но так, чтобы никто не узнал, что это вы затребовали данные.  
Уоллес задумался, потом кивнул:  
-Есть у меня один человек… Он мне многим обязан, но он не такая уж важная «персона», поэтому какой-то супер секретной информации найти не сможет.  
-Я буду рад любой.  
-Хорошо, я свяжусь с ним.

 

Сегодня у премьер-министра был насыщенный на поездки день. Еще за неделю они с Дженсеном составили план. Дженсен с Мэттом проехали по маршруту и постарались выявить все возможные опасности, которые могли повстречаться им на пути.  
Однако, опасность подкралась с той стороны, откуда ее совсем не ожидали. Имя ей было – Маккеш.  
Накануне рыжий наглый шотландец уговорил своего любовника, передать полномочия Дженсена в деловой поездке ему, и Уоллес, не устояв перед натиском любимого, всерьез собирался претворить в жизнь данное в порыве страсти обещание.  
Поэтому Маккеш, встретив Дженсена утром, прямо-таки весь светился, объявляя о решении Уоллеса. Он чувствовал себя победителем.  
Дженсен хмуро окинул его взглядом, отодвинул правой рукой в сторону и прямиком направился в кабинет премьер-министра, который прихорашивался у зеркала, чтобы «выйти в люди». Маккеш бросился за ним следом, но Дженсен закрыл дверь прямо перед его носом и выразительно посмотрел на Уоллеса.  
Тот громко вздохнул и сообщил все-таки ворвавшемуся и дышащему, как конь, телохранителю:  
-Господин Маккеш, дайте мне две минуты поговорить с сержантом.  
-Хорошо, - нехотя отступил Маккеш.  
-Как это понимать, господин Уоллес? – резко спросил Дженсен. – Вам плевать на собственную безопасность и поэтому вы хотите передать все функции человеку, который ничего не смыслит в охране?  
Дженсен еле сдерживался, чтобы не обозвать премьер-министра ослом и не попросить его уже начать думать головой, а не членом. Возможно, Уоллес считает себя виноватым перед своим любовником за то, что ему пришлось жениться ради карьеры, но нельзя же быть до такой степени идиотом, чтобы так рисковать своей жизнью, вверяя ее неумехе.  
После непродолжительной беседы, премьер-министр согласился с доводами Дженсена.  
Уходя, Дженсен слышал полные негодования крики Маккеша, тот пытался что-то доказать, но Уоллес остался непреклонен.  
Утром премьер-министр должен был встретиться с советником правителя небольшого восточного княжества, чтобы обсудить поставки нефти на будущий год. Прибытие советника широко обсуждалось прессой, поэтому его встречала толпа журналистов. Советник обожал позировать перед направленными в его сторону объективами, поэтому Уоллес с командой не могли сдвинуться с места, ожидая, когда тот уже накрасуется перед СМИ.  
Но советник вошел во вкус и даже фыркнул на Мэтта, который преградил дорогу обнаглевшему фотографу с огромной камерой в руках, пытавшемуся пробиться сквозь кордон из охраны, чтобы запечатлеть экзотического политика в национальной одежде: в длинном платье в пол, белого «благородного» для всякого восточного человека цвета, с манжетами, украшенными запонками, и воротничком-стойкой, поверх платья была накинута накидка - бишт, которую одевали в особых торжественных случаях; голову покрывала белоснежная тончайшая куфия с надетым сверху черным игалем из козьей шерсти, обшитым золотом и серебром, концы которого свешивались на спину в качестве украшения.  
Советник на беглом английском с легким акцентом попросил не мешать ему «общаться» с представителями прессы. И Мэтту пришлось отступить.  
Но хуже позера-политика все же оказался Уоллес - не сдержанный на язык премьер-министр Шотландии зачем-то выболтал представителям международной прессы, что после переговоров с уважаемым господином советником, планирует показать ему сельские регионы.  
На вопрос какой-то дамочки с телевидения: «А вы не боитесь нападения?», премьер-министр ответил:  
-У меня отличная охрана, с ней мне ничего не страшно!  
Дженсен подумал о том, что если Уоллес не перестанет трепаться, то спасти его сможет только чудо. Вот зачем надо было раскрывать планы передвижения, делая себя уязвимым?  
Своим поведением Уоллес с советником напомнили Дженсену пару глупых хвастливых мальчишек.  
«Господи, и это серьезные люди!» - мысленно застонал Дженсен.

 

Переговоры долго не продлились, советник заявил, что не против осмотреть сельские красоты как можно быстрее. Дженсен был предельно собран. Он ожидал нападения, но пока все было тихо. Кажется, злоумышленники решили затаиться и не нападать сегодня – то ли боялись международного скандала – все же высшее должностное лицо одного из княжеств, поставляющих в страну нефть, то ли просто у них все сорвалось в последний момент.  
Дженсен склонялся к первому варианту, ведь те, кто мечтает свергнуть премьер-министра, хотят лишь надавить на несговорчивого политика, но никак не желают испугать восточного гостя, иначе доведенный до белого каления советник представит Великобританию не в лучшем свете перед своим правителем и тот прекратит сотрудничество с «Туманным Альбионом».  
Ознакомившись с сельской жизнью, советник прямо-таки сиял от восторга и Дженсен подумал, что политики, наконец-то, направятся в подготовленную для них резиденцию.  
Но премьер-министр решил сегодня окончательно добить Дженсена и его парней, заявив, что прямо сейчас хотел бы еще показать советнику ярмарку. И тогда терпение Дженсена лопнуло.  
Он припарковался у обочины, машины из кортежа, которые он оповестил по рации, последовали его примеру. Выбрался наружу и попросил премьер-министра перемолвиться словечком. Когда мужчины оказались вдалеке от ушей советника, Дженсен, стараясь сохранить остатки самообладания, объяснил Уоллесу, почему его идея может войти в первую пятерку самых идиотских из когда-либо высказанных.  
-Я понимаю, что Маккеш многое вам позволял. Но шутки в сторону, сейчас все слишком серьезно. Передо мной стоит задача – защитить вас.  
-Так и выполняйте ее, сержант, - рыкнул премьер-министр.  
-Если вы будете вносить в планы несогласованные изменения, то я не смогу этого сделать. Господин Уоллес, я не вездесущий супермен, чтобы остановить предназначенную вам пулю ладонью. В толпе вы очень уязвимы, поэтому советую не рисковать лишний раз.  
-Я вас понял, - сквозь зубы процедил премьер-министр.  
-Вот и отлично. Сейчас мы отправимся в резиденцию, где вы переночуете.  
Дженсен осведомился по рации у охраны особняка все ли в порядке, и удовлетворенно кивнул, когда пришел утвердительный ответ.  
Дженсен свернул на ведущую к резиденции дорожку из гравия, который зашуршал под колесами машины. Участок резиденции, укрытый с боковых сторон «живой» изгородью и глухим забором по задней, располагался вдали от магистрали, поэтому не был виден посторонним и представлял собой идеальное место для остановки.  
Кортеж миновал двухэтажный дом охраны, который был отделен от жилого дома искусственным водоемом.  
Дженсен остановил машину перед главным входом в двухэтажный особняк, огляделся по сторонам – все было чисто. Но радоваться было пока рано – из дверей навстречу вышел Маккеш.  
«Почему его не оставили в Bute House?» - задал немой вопрос Дженсен премьер-министру, бросая на него взгляд.  
Тот был все еще зол на Дженсена за то, что он вмешался в его планы показать советнику ярмарку, но все же объяснил:  
-Ваша чрезмерная защита, сержант, может стоить нам успешных переговоров! Советник очень опечален, что не смог увидеть ярмарку вблизи, и я боюсь, что теперь он будет не так сговорчив как хотелось бы. Поэтому на сегодня вы свободны, дальше меня будет защищать господин Маккеш.  
-Но…  
-В резиденции Маккеш справится без вас. Я не хочу, чтобы вы сорвали мне переговоры. С вас станется, ворветесь к нам в кабинет и объявите тревогу!  
Дженсен попробовал возразить, но его никто не слушал. Гнев поднялся в груди, захотелось врезать Маккешу по самодовольной морде, который бросил в его сторону победоносный взгляд.  
Дженсен глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Он надеялся, что за то время, пока Маккеш крутится рядом с премьер-министром и советником, не случится ничего страшного. Все же охрана здесь была организована на высшем уровне, он сам ее проверял, осечек быть не должно.  
Не смотря на то, что премьер-министр приказал Дженсену и его людям держаться сегодняшним вечером от него подальше, Эклз принял решение остаться в резиденции, не особо рассчитывая на Маккеша. Маккеш скрепя сердце смирился с их присутствием в доме, но в крыло, где Уоллес вел переговоры, пускать наотрез отказался.  
Переговоры, начавшиеся вечером, плавно перетекли в ночь, а затем и раннее утро. На часах было уже полчетвертого, а политики даже не думали расходиться. Дженсен несколько раз выходил в холл, чтобы проверить, как там идут дела. Все было спокойно.  
Стоило Дженсену вернуться в комнату, как в коридоре послышались крики, топот ног и выстрелы. Дженсен со своей группой выскочили из комнаты и бросились в сторону кабинета, где шли переговоры.  
Возле входа ничком, уткнувшись лицом в пол, лежал Маккеш, рядом еще один охранник, с неестественно вывернутой в сторону рукой, сжимавшей пистолет. Сам кабинет был пуст, лишь занавески развевались от проникающего в разбитое окно ветра, через которое злоумышленники скрылись вместе со своими заложниками.  
Оправдались самые худшие опасения Дженсена - бандиты каким-то чудом пробились через охрану и похитили премьер-министра с советником.

 

Если хочешь, чтобы любая операция была успешной, необходимо наличие скорости, напористости и неожиданности. Этому Дженсена научили еще на заре его военной карьеры.  
Дженсен очень хотел вернуть политиков в целости и сохранности. Поэтому он, не теряя ни минуты, выпрыгнул в окно и начал преследовать злоумышленников, надеясь, что они ушли не слишком далеко.  
За Дженсеном следовал Мэтт и еще один спецназовец, держа оружие наизготовку. Дженсен бежал первым, поэтому именно он заметил, как злоумышленники завернули за забор, находящийся позади дома – он был пуленепробиваемым, поэтому стрелять Дженсен не стал, лишь приказал по рации подогнать машину.  
Когда Дженсен вывернул из-за угла, то увидел лишь, как заложников запихивают внутрь огромного внедорожника. Дженсен упал на одно колено и приготовился сразить метким выстрелом высоченного бандита, макушка которого выглядывала из-за крыши авто. Тот стянул с головы черную шапку и темно-русые волосы упали ему на шею. Рука Дженсена непроизвольно дернулась – пуля попала в дерево, и, отрикошетив, впилась в плечо парня.  
Дженсен закусил губу и снова выстрелил, однако, парень уже скрылся в бронированной машине. Дженсен в бессильной ярости помчался за удаляющимся внедорожником.  
-Где наша долбанная машина? – зарычал он в рацию, понимая, что сейчас упустит злоумышленников из вида. – Где она, мать вашу?!  
Из хрипящей от помех рации послышалось:  
-Сейчас… будет…

 

В том, что премьер-министр, хоть и прошедший обучение по выживанию в ситуации с заложниками, будет вести себя адекватно, Дженсен сильно сомневался – если Уоллес видел, что в Маккеша стреляли, то он станет всеми доступными способами стараться узнать, жив его телохранитель или умер, чем может вывести похитителей из себя окончательно.  
И тогда какой-нибудь не особо морально уравновешенный тип возьмет и выстрелит в надоедливого политика, тем самым нарушив приказ оставить его в живых.  
Дженсен действовал на автомате: отдавал приказы, планировал план перехвата. Больше всего он боялся сейчас остаться один, боялся, что непрошенные мысли полезут в голову, что волной накроет осознание того, что в похищении премьер-министра участвовал Джей – этот сукин сын, которому не сидится на месте и которого вечно тянет перейти Дженсену дорогу!  
Дженсен поклялся себе, что когда увидит Джея в следующий раз, то непременно всадит ему пулю в лоб – террористы должны быть уничтожены. И точка. Никаких рефлексий по этому поводу он испытывать не будет. Джей – взрослый мальчик и сам выбрал свой путь.  
Когда стало понятно, что поймать злоумышленников по горячим следам не получится, Дженсен с Мэттом и своими двумя бойцами закрылись в кабинете, чтобы разработать план и решить, как лучше действовать в сложившейся ситуации.  
Они предоставили людям Маккеша общаться с охраной советника – посторонние сейчас были весьма некстати.  
-Я думаю, - начал Мэтт, присев на краешек стола и покачивая ногой, - премьера и советника будут перевозить с места на место, чтобы запутать следы и как можно больше обезопасить себя, и еще, чтобы у нас не было возможности их вычислить.  
-Скорее всего, - хмуро согласился Дженсен, проведя по подбородку рукой. – Меня интересует сейчас то, как они смогли попасть на охраняемую территорию.  
-Маккеш проворонил, - высказал предположение один из бойцов.  
-Маккеш, конечно, странный тип, и это еще мягко сказано, но я лично проверил все входы-выходы, - произнес Дженсен. – Проникнуть в такую укрепленную резиденцию практически невозможно… Поэтому я и позволил Маккешу поиграть в телохранителя. Премьер-министру не могло ничего угрожать даже с таким охранником.  
-У меня только одно предположение, - осторожно начал Мэтт.  
-Какое?  
-У них в резиденции есть свой человек или в их группировку входит кто-то из бывших охранников.  
-Что ж, можно попытаться копнуть с этой стороны. Вдруг что-то получится, - кивнул Дженсен.  
В этот момент в дверь постучали.  
-Кого там принесло?.. – буркнул Мэтт, открывая.  
В комнату вошел начальник охраны советника – смуглый рослый мужчина в черном европейском костюме.  
-Я так понимаю, мне следует обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию с вами, - начал он. - Потому что охрана премьер-министра не до конца прояснили ситуацию.  
Дженсен вздохнул: вот и еще один человек понял, что люди Маккеша выполняют роль праздничной ширмы. Впрочем, спецназовцы тоже хороши… А сам Дженсен – первый красавец среди них, блядь, позволил украсть премьер-министра!  
Начальник охраны восточного гостя поделился важной информацией: советник – диабетик и в скором времени ему понадобится инсулин. Похитители этого, конечно же, знать не могли, но зато теперь у них не останется выхода, кроме того, чтобы где-то срочно раздобыть лекарство.  
Дженсен приказал взять под контроль все аптеки и приготовился ждать. Уже к вечеру выследили девушку, которая после покупки инсулина, из аптеки проследовала на заброшенную морскую военную базу и передала пакет с лекарствами типу с автоматом наперевес.  
Ее взяли сразу, как только она отъехала на машине на достаточное расстояние и девушка от страха во всем призналась.  
Заместитель Маккеша предложил подключить к делу полицию, но Дженсен на корню пресек все его попытки.  
-Даже не вздумайте! Хотите, чтобы премьер-министру свернули шею? А они это сделают, как только увидят полицейских по периметру базы.  
-Тогда давайте свяжемся с антитеррористической группой SAS. У них есть снайперы и атакующие…  
-Мы сами и снайперы, и атакующие, - резко перебил его Дженсен и посоветовал затаиться и ждать.  
-Чего ждать? – не понял заместитель.  
Уходящий Дженсен уже через плечо бросил:  
-Результатов.

 

Среди людей Маккеша отыскался еще один предатель, который как выяснилось, помог пробраться злоумышленникам в дом и выкрасть премьер-министра с советником, сам он тоже скрылся вместе с похитителями, поэтому допросить его не удалось.  
-Сколько же у этого чувака предателей в охране? – кисло усмехнулся Мэтт. – Чем он им всем успел насолить, что они его сливают на раз-два-три?  
-С этого мгновения ни слова о наших планах людям Маккеша, - распорядился Дженсен.  
Дженсен запросил из компьютерной библиотеки, в которой хранились трехмерные планы тысячи зданий, в том числе военных объектов, данные по базе, чтобы досконально изучить строение целиком, включая дверные замки, задвижки, люки на крыше и прочее. Затем они принялись составлять план по освобождению заложников.  
Спецназовцы облачились в огнеупорную спецодежду черного цвета, на головы надели противогазы "С-10" с защитными стеклами на глазах против вспышек, и кевларовые шлемы, туловище закрыли специальной защитой с керамическими пластинами спереди и сзади, сверху надели сумку-жилет, в которой хранилось холодное оружие и прочие необходимые для операции вещи.  
Дженсен перекинул через плечо и закрепил на теле винтовку с фонарем "ЭмБи 5", которая находилась в постоянно взведенном состоянии, она висела на груди и позволяла использовать в операции обе руки. Кобуру с полуавтоматическим пистолетом «ЗигЗауэр», второстепенным оружием, Дженсен прикрепил на поясе у бедра.  
Перед операцией он еще раз провел инструктаж своих бойцов.  
Спецназовцы взяли базу в кольцо и затаились, один из снайперов засел в укрытии и принялся наблюдать за зданием, передавая информацию Дженсену.  
Дженсен надеялся, что злоумышленники не пустят в расход советника, надеялся, что они используют его как средство давления на Уоллеса. Не хотелось бы, чтобы операция завершилась трупом.  
Боец сообщил, что один из злоумышленников был замечен в центральном секторе:  
-Очень высокий темноволосый мужчина с перебинтованным плечом.  
В груди Дженсена екнуло – Джей тоже внутри. Что ж, без жертв, значит, не обойдется, потому что Дженсен не собирался отказываться от данного самому себе не так давно обещания поквитаться с парнем из Тсваны, алмазным дельцом и воздушным ассом в одном лице. Дженсен уберет его без раздумий, если он встанет на его пути, а в том, что упертый сукин сын первым полезет на рожон, Дженсен не сомневался.  
Дженсен принял решение:  
-Пора!  
Надо проникнуть в здание как можно быстрее: чем дольше тянешь, тем больше убито заложников.  
Бойцы незаметно и стремительно проникли вглубь базы.  
В коридорах они прикрывали друг друга. Дженсен был входящим и шел первым, Мэтт – вторым, остальные за ними. Они старались передвигаться без выстрелов, но не получилось.  
Дженсен заметил мелькнувшую тень и выстрелил. Злоумышленник схватился одной рукой за грудь и упал на пол. Дженсен отбил ногой полуавтомат из его второй руки и стремительно бросился наверх, где по его предположениям могли держать заложников, надеясь, что успеет до того, как их снова куда-нибудь перевезут, заслышав внизу звуки боя.  
Дженсен буквально взлетел на третий этаж, но перед тем как ворваться в помещение, убедился, что остальная команда находится за его спиной.  
Один из спецназовцев мощным дробовиком «Ремингтон» с твердыми пластиковыми пулями, выбил дверные петли, сделал последний выстрел в дверной замок и толкнул дверь, которая с гулким звуком упала на пол.  
Дженсен бросил внутрь светошумовую гранату, которая должна была отвлечь внимание похитителей настолько, чтобы у бойцов появилось время ворваться в помещение.  
Какой-то нервный человек, стремясь спасти собственную шкуру, приставил к горлу премьер-министра нож и отступил к окну. Дженсен выстрелил ему в голову, когда тот оттолкнул Уоллеса, чтобы загородить глаза от дыма, окутавшего все помещение.  
Мэтт кинулся к премьер-министру:  
-Вставайте, сэр, вставайте…  
Он потянул его к выходу.  
Остальным Дженсен приказал лечь на пол, спецназовцы скрутили им за спиной руки пластиковыми наручниками.  
Дженсен огляделся по сторонам – среди присутствующих здесь не было Джея.  
-Еще не все обезврежены, - отрывисто бросил он, выходя из помещения.  
Дженсен с Мэттом осторожно, но довольно быстро, продвигались по коридору, чтобы в любой момент выстрелить в выскочившего из-за угла бандита. Дженсен оставил Мэтта с левой стороны коридора, сам шел спереди справа. Бойцы были готовы в любой момент применить оружие, нервы аж звенели от напряжения.  
Что бы Дженсен себе не говорил накануне, какие бы обещания не давал, но он очень боялся встретить Джея, поскольку его появление будет означать лишь одно: в него придется стрелять, чтобы не дать ему возможности напасть первым. Дженсен планировал бить по ногам, рукам, да по чему угодно, лишь бы сохранить засранцу жизнь. Джея надо обязательно взять живым, хотя бы для того, чтобы допросить… Наверняка, ему есть, что рассказать.  
Оказавшись у развилки, Дженсен приказал Мэтту следовать другим коридором, и стрелять на поражение только в исключительном случае.  
В конце своего коридора Дженсен уловил звук крадущихся удаляющихся шагов и последовал за ним. Взобрался по лестнице, люк, ведущий на крышу, был распахнут. Дженсен бросил гранату с газом, который мгновенно окутал белым дымом все вокруг, давая возможность Дженсену выскочить наружу. Он слышал, как в его сторону беспорядочно стреляли, некоторые пули ложились возле ног в покрытие, которое не давало им отрикошетить и Дженсен мысленно возблагодарил тех, кто оставил здесь это чудо, спасшее ему жизнь.  
Дым от сильного ветра с накрапывающим дождем быстро развеялся и Дженсен увидел как высокий мужчина, сдирая с головы шапку, из под которой взметнулись на ветру темные волосы – сердце Дженсена екнуло: ну точно, Джей! – мчится со всей мОчи к краю крыши.  
Дженсен хотел крикнуть ему, что не будет в него стрелять и чтобы он остановился, и тогда они поговорят, но не успел даже открыть рта.  
Джей, не сбавляя скорости, подбежал к краю.  
-Блядь, урод несчастный, только не прыгай! – закричал Дженсен, срывая противогаз с головы, чтобы его было лучше слышно.  
Но Джей, не оборачиваясь, оттолкнулся правой ногой от крыши здания, надеясь дотянуться до соседней, и полетел. Он недопрыгнул самую малость - рука прошла от крыши всего в сантиметре и не найдя за что уцепиться, сомкнула воздух.  
Дженсен подскочил к краю и выглянул – словно в замедленной съемке Джей падал вниз, расставив руки и крича во все горло.  
Что-то быстрое со свистом пронеслось перед самым носом Дженсена. Он рефлекторно дернулся, уходя от пули. Вторая пуля, выпущенная кем-то из необезвреженных злоумышленников, пролетела совсем рядом с шеей Дженсена, задев ее.  
Дженсен схватился ладонью за рану, ныряя за какой-то выступ на крыше. Его перчатки мгновенно окрасились кровью, артерия под рукой забилась в бешенном ритме, грозя разорваться и обеспечить своему хозяину восхождение на небеса. Но Дженсен должен был выжить, чтобы узнать, что с Джеем. Может, ему каким-то чудом удалось остаться в живых…  
Он знал, что обманывает себя, но упрямо не хотел верить в то, что вот теперь наступил полный пиздец.  
Дженсен почти потерял сознание, держался на одной упрямости, понимая, что как только закроет глаза, то больше их уже никогда не откроет. Поэтому боролся до последнего. Он был почти в забытьи, когда почувствовал, что руки Мэтта обхватывают его, словно маленького ребенка, а жаркие губы шепчут на ухо:  
-Держись, Шмэклз, не умирай…  
Дженсен распахнул глаза и попытался выдавить из себя хоть что-то помимо булькающих звуков. Ему очень хотелось узнать, что с Джеем, но он не мог произнести ни слова.  
Мэтт истолковал его попытку по-своему. Стараясь успокоить товарища, он сказал:  
-Не волнуйся, мы всех уродов уложили, даже допросить некого. Ни одна гнида не выжила!

 

Глава 9. Хайлэнд.

 

Когда Мэтт сказал Дженсену, что никто не выжил, он не преувеличил: все похитители так или иначе погибли. При известии, что человек, упавший с крыши, переломал себе половину костей, а его лицо превратилось в кровавое месиво, у Дженсена защемило в районе сердца. Он постарался сохранить бесстрастное выражение и это у него, как и у всякого уроженца сурового северного Хайленда, получилось.  
Мэтт часто упрекал его в том, что из-за «этого гребаного покер фейса хрен поймешь, о чем ты там на самом деле думаешь».  
Услышав о Джее, Дженсен словно закрылся изнутри, не желая показывать окружающим как же тяжело стало у него на душе. Если честно, ему даже самому себе не хотелось признаваться в том, что смерть Джея настолько сильно задела его чувства.  
Мэтт, стараясь поднять настроение своему начальнику, также сказал, что все «хорошие» парни остались живы и относительно здоровы.  
Маккеш оказался живучим как кошка, ему повезло, и пуля прошла на вылет, не задев жизненно важных органов.  
Мэтт, который постоянно крутился в больнице из-за того, что Уоллес почти все дни проводил здесь, часто заходил в палату Дженсена и делился с ним последними новостями. От него Дженсен узнал, что Маккеш лежит в соседней палате весь обмотанный бинтами и Уоллес не отходит от него ни на шаг, разве что за ручку не держит.  
-Поэтому мы тоже здесь, - закончил Мэтт. – Рядом ним сейчас ребята караулят у дверей, без меня пару минут обойдутся. Все равно он нас в палату не пускает…  
Несколько раз премьер-министр заглядывал и к Дженсену, просил прощение за то, что вел себя неосмотрительно перед захватом, всячески благодарил за собственное спасение.  
Когда Уоллес в первый свой визит увидел синюшного Дженсена, то заявил, что сержант должен непременно отдохнуть. Дженсен пытался было протестовать, но премьер-министр и слышать ничего не желал.  
-Я хочу, чтобы вы вернулись в строй как можно скорее. Я рассчитываю на вас. Поэтому отдых в тихом спокойном месте будет для вас весьма кстати. А потом с новыми силами вернетесь к исполнению своих обязанностей.  
Премьер-министр предложил остановиться в своем замке на юге Шотландии. Но Дженсену эта идея не понравилась, меньше всего сейчас он хотел остаться без работы, в которой можно было не думать о Джее.  
-Я не могу уехать, мы обезвредили лишь верхушку айсберга. Я уверен, что это еще не конец, - постарался убедить он премьер-министра.  
-Вы пока не в форме, сержант, вам надо восстановиться.  
-Но...  
-Без всяких "но" и "если". Отдохнете недельку, подышите свежим воздухом. За моей безопасностью проследит Мэтт.  
Последний довод произвел на Дженсена впечатление, и он сдался, поскольку чувствовал себя и вправду не слишком хорошо.  
Перед отъездом Дженсен приказал Мэтту держать его в курсе событий, и уехал, но не в любезно предоставленное Уоллесом поместье, а в Хайлэнд, к родителям.  
Родной городок встретил его редкими прохожими и туманом, который, казалось, висел на расстоянии вытянутой руки и был настолько осязаем, что можно было протянуть руку и сжать его в ладони.  
Родители были рады сыновьему приезду – мать напекла любимых с детства вкусностей, отец открыл бутылку редкого виски двадцатилетней давности, которую они вместе распили, сидя перед камином в креслах-качалках. Отец курил сигару и разглагольствовал. Под его размеренный голос веки Джесена налились свинцом и закрылись где-то на том моменте, когда отец перешел от обсуждений цен на шерсть в этом году к политике.  
Проснулся Дженсен рано утром. Дрова в камине уже догорели, а чтобы он не замерз ночью, мать заботливо укрыла его пледом. Родители еще спали у себя в спальне, поэтому Дженсен не стал их будить. Он забрался в чулан, вытащил свою старую удочку и отправился рыбачить – любимое занятие с детства, времени на которое у него во взрослой жизни практически не оставалось.  
Он вышел на тихую улочку с уютными домиками, утопающими в зелени палисадниками, обошел пару овец, которые, не разбирая направлений, бродили повсюду, выскакивая даже на автомобильные дороги, так что бедным водителям приходилось постоянно их объезжать.  
«Да, Хайленд не для любителей быстрой езды», - усмехнулся Дженсен.  
Он решил сократить путь и поднялся на покрытый зеленой и рыжей травой холм. Там ему тоже повстречались мерно жующие травку овцы, которые даже удостоили его своим вниманием.  
Дженсен поднялся наверх, свернул в сторону, а затем чуточку спустился с холма и углубился в лес. Лес был тихим, влажным, с вездесущим мхом, покрывающим стволы деревьев и валуны. Не смотря на разбросанные то тут, то там дикие нарциссы, этот лес всегда производил на Дженсена угрюмое впечатление и напоминал ему чем-то лес из сказок братьев Гримм, в котором заблудились Гензель с Гретель и попали в лапы к злой ведьме.  
Дженсен вышел к неширокой речке, через которую был перекинут каменный мост. Он пристроился на середине моста, стараясь выбрать место подальше от нависающих над головой крон многовековых деревьев, чтобы на него падали лучи восходящего солнца, опустил обутые ноги вниз, и закинул удочку.  
Дженсен погрузился в созерцание бегущей воды. Он ни о чем не думал, просто смотрел, как поплавок качается на поверхности.  
Через некоторое время клюнуло – Дженсен покрепче ухватился за комель, давая возможность лососю самому насадить себя на крючок. Дженсен опустил удилище, чтобы рыба, рвущаяся вниз по течению, быстрее устала, и ее можно было вытащить без проблем.  
Дженсен поднялся на ноги и ослабил фрикцион катушки, с заметным усилием подтянул рыбу к себе. Руку с удилищем он отвел как можно дальше, ожидая момента, когда почти вся немаленькая рыбина окажется над подсачком, затем опустил вершинку удилища и сразу резко поднял сачок вверх, чтобы лосось упал в сетку.  
Дженсен немного порассматривал хватающего ртом воздух лосося, а затем спустился вниз к воде и выпустил его.  
-Впервые вижу, чтобы рыбак отпустил рыбу в речку, - раздался насмешливый голос с моста.  
Дженсен поднял голову и чуть не упал на мокрую землю – на него смотрел Джей, засунув руки в джинсы и пряча свой нос в объемные складки шарфа, обмотанного вокруг шеи.  
-Здесь гораздо холоднее, чем в Эдинбурге, - пояснил он.  
-У нас считается хорошим тоном отпустить рыбу обратно, - пробормотал Дженсен, вовремя уцепившись за кустарник, чтобы избежать падения на мокрой после дождя земле. - Но ты же… Как ты здесь оказался?  
-Пришлось изрядно потрудиться, еле нашел твое захолустье. К тому же во всем Хайленде ужасные дороги, я постоянно натыкался на «овечьи» пробки, приходилось их объезжать. А еще ваши «тропы» настолько малы, что мой навигатор их часто вообще не видел!  
-Я имею в виду, как ты узнал, что я в Хайленде, да еще на рыбалке?  
-Вспомнил цвета твоего килта, покопался в Интернете и нашел инфу, какому клану они принадлежат. Оказалось, что род Эклзов из местечка под названием «Высокая земля». А когда подъехал, увидел, что ты идешь в лес и последовал за тобой. Все просто.  
Дженсен начал взбираться наверх, и Джей протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь.  
-Но ведь ты же… - Дженсен глубоко задышал от волнения.  
-Что я?  
-Ты сорвался вниз с крыши!  
-Какой крыши? – приподнял бровь Джей.  
-Ты участвовал в похищении премьер-министра? - Дженсен решил не ходить "вокруг" да "около" и задал вопрос прямо в лоб.  
Джей передернул плечами:  
-Я не знаю, почему эта мысль пришла в твою голову, но я никак не связан с похищением премьер-министра. Я здесь, чтобы отдать тебе перстень.  
-Какой перстень? – не понял Дженсен.  
-Вот этот, я же обещал, - Джей достал из кармана джинсев перстень из белого золота с бриллиантом.  
-А я обещал тебе его засунуть сам знаешь куда.  
-Это у тебя фетиш такой? – ухмыльнулся Джей.  
Дженсен нахмурился – вот честно, был бы он в форме, он бы сейчас врезал Джею. Наверное… Или нет?..  
-Если ты здесь, чтобы угрожать каким-нибудь образом моей семье… - начал Дженсен, все еще не до конца веря, что перед ним живой и невредимый Джей.  
-Я и пальцем не трону твою семью, Дженсен. Никогда, - заверил его Джей.  
Дженсен почему-то поверил этому ясноглазому великану с детской улыбкой.  
Джей придвинулся к Дженсену, тот слегка отклонился назад – мало ли что на уме у Джея: вдруг голову свернет? - и Джей разглядел у него на шее телесного цвета бинт, который выглянул из под воротника-стойки толстовки.  
-Что это?  
-Ерунда… Бандитская пуля…  
Джей сделал еще один шаг, обхватил длинными конечностями Дженсена, и притянул к себе. Дженсен оказался вжатым в джееву грудь, не имея возможности произнести ни слова.  
-Джей… - наконец-то у него получилось выдавить из себя с хрипом. – Задушишь…  
Джей мгновенно отстранился.  
-В тебя стреляли? Больше ничего не задели?  
-Нет. Но… зачем ты шантажировал премьер-министра и устроил его похищение?  
-Я же сказал, это не я. С чего ты вообще взял, что я замешан в похищении?  
-Вы со Стивенсоном оба в этом замешаны.  
-Кажется, нам надо серьезно поговорить, - произнес Джей. – Пригласишь меня к себе или найдем какой-нибудь тихий ресторанчик?  
Дженсен сложил свои принадлежности в сумку и, не говоря больше ни слова, потянул Джея за собой.  
Всю дорогу Джей что-то болтал, его рот ни на минуту не закрывался, но Дженсена это не напрягало. Наоборот, от болтовни Джея у него поднялось настроение, и весь мир заиграл яркими красками.  
Увидев громадный замок, поражающий своей суровой мощью, к которому направился Дженсен, Джей слегка притормозил:  
-Ты хочешь сказать, что живешь в нем?  
-Ну да, - кивнул Дженсен. – А что?  
-Хм… Неожиданно. То есть я знал, что твой род древний и все такое, но что эти руины принадлежат тебе, я понятия не имел. А у вас там водопровод хотя бы есть?  
Дженсен рассмеялся в голос:  
-Пойдем, сейчас все тебе покажу.

 

Замок был огорожен кованным забором и живой изгородью, которые тянулись вдоль всего периметра призамковых земель, оставляя свободным только вход и въезд. За забором виднелись аккуратные газоны, клумбы с яркими цветами, и плющ, увивающий первый этаж северной части замка. Сам же замок был старинным, с полукруглыми окнами, пятиэтажным, соединенный громоздкой каменной лестницей, с двумя башнями и бойницами, где Дженсен в детстве любил в одиночестве мастерить машинки и танки.  
Дженсен толкнул калитку и махнул рукой, приглашая Джея пройти внутрь. Тот осторожно сделал пару шагов и остановился, поджидая Дженсена. Дженсен усмехнулся:  
-Злых собак нет, вперед!  
И подтолкнул в спину.  
Джей пошел в ногу с Дженсеном. Джей, не поворачивая головы, скосил глаза на лужайку, которая была подстрижена в строгом соответствии с родовой клеткой на килте Эклзов. Стоило это удовольствие не мало, но отец Дженсена – Алан – ни за что не хотел отказываться от подобной роскоши, тешащей его тщеславие.  
Джей остановился возле парадных дверей, украшенных декоративным фронтоном, боясь ступить на многовековые ступени, словно опасался, что они развалятся под весом его тела.  
Дженсен взял Джея за локоть и потащил наверх.  
-Здесь все строилось на века, ничто не упадет тебе на голову и не рухнет вниз. Родители несколько лет назад отреставрировали замок полностью, так что ты даже можешь принять ванну как и хотел.  
Дженсен провел своего гостя в большой зал с четырьмя окнами, из них открывался потрясающий вид на сад, в котором на зеленом газоне матушкой-природой были живописно разбросаны опавшие с кленов и пока еще не убранные желтые листья.  
В зале в глаза бросался большой камин с оригинальной каменной кладкой прошлых столетий. Слева от камина всю стену занимал портрет мужчины в шотландской национальной одежде, который держал в руках оружие, по бокам от картины возвышались стеллажи из красного дерева, уставленные книгами в старинных переплетах и фотографиями членов семьи Эклз.  
На полу, перед кожаным диваном и креслами, расставленными полукругом возле старинного деревянного сундука, выполнявшего роль журнального столика, лежал ковер с какими-то замысловатыми узорами. С потолка на цепи свисала огромная позолоченная люстра.  
Весь дом был пропитан вековой историей.  
-Наш предок, достославный Рори Эклз, - произнес Дженсен, указывая на портрет. – Неутомимый бунтарь, всю жизнь боровшийся с английским засильем.  
-Я не могу понять только одного, - произнес явно впечатленный Джей. – Почему парень из такой семьи решил стать спецназовцем, и как твои родители позволили выбрать эту опасную профессию?  
-С ним невозможно было спорить, - раздался женский голос. – Он даже слушать никого не хотел, просто собрал вещички и записался в «Black Watch».  
-Мама? – обернулся Дженсен, улыбаясь своей самой теплой улыбкой. – Это мой друг Дарен из Эдинбурга. Джей, это моя мама Донна Эклз.  
-Здравствуйте, миссис Эклз, - Джей галантно склонился к руке Донны, по правилам хорошего тона, оставляя между своими губами и рукой женщины несколько миллиметров.  
-А я мистер Эклз, - произнес вошедший в зал со стороны библиотеки Алан.  
-Очень приятно, я Дарен, можно просто Джей, - крепкое мужское рукопожатие, взгляд глаза в глаза и Дженсен увидел, как отец слегка расслабился, купившись, как и многие другие, на солнечную улыбку Джея: чертяка умел очаровывать, если хотел.  
-Ты не говорил, что к тебе заглянет друг, - произнесла Донна.  
-Не волнуйтесь, я здесь не надолго, всего на пару дней и вообще я собирался остановиться в отеле поблизости.  
-Ни за что! У нас достаточно места, чтобы принять всех друзей сына, - сказал Алан.  
-Конечно, - поддержала Донна. – Я покажу вам комнату в верхней части замка, можете располагаться там. Вы, наверное, устали с дороги, поэтому можете отдохнуть перед обедом. Мы все собираемся в малом зале. Дженсен, дорогой, зайдешь за Джеем перед обедом и покажешь ему дорогу.  
-Конечно, мама, - кивнул Дженсен, весело скалясь, видя слегка растерянную от такого гостеприимства физиономию Джея.

 

Дженсену слишком хотелось увидеть живого и здорового Джея, обсудить с ним последние события, поэтому минут через десять постучал в дверь его комнаты. Тот открыл быстро, словно только этого и ждал.  
Крепкие руки втянули Дженсена внутрь, и Джей накинулся на него с поцелуями.  
-Думал, ты не придешь, уже сам собирался искать тебя здесь, - бубнил он куда-то в ухо Дженсену.  
Дженсен слегка отстранился, упершись руками в грудь Джея.  
-Стой, я хотел поговорить!  
Джей нехотя отодвинулся, состроил несчастные глазки:  
-А это не подождет?  
-Нет, - решительно заявил Дженсен. – Давай выясним все прямо сейчас.  
Джей вздохнул, принял покорный вид и уселся на стул напротив Дженсена, который расположился возле окна, прислонившись к подоконнику и не рискуя приближаться к постели.  
-Ответь мне, ты участвовал в нападении на премьер-министра? – грозно сдвинув брови к переносице, спросил Дженсен.  
-Нет.  
-Но я видел тебя.  
-Меня? – Джей на минуту задумался. – Наверное, ты перепутал меня с Джеком. Мы с ним одинакового роста и телосложения, со спины очень похожи. Он выполняет задания Стивенсона, скажем так… не совсем законные задания. И на сколько я знаю, его застрелили во время операции.  
-Не застрелили, он сам упал с крыши.  
-Что ж, одной сволочью на свете меньше. Не думаю, что его кто-то станет оплакивать.  
-Почему Стивенсон хочет убрать Уоллеса с должности?  
-Стивенсон сам желает стать премьер-министром…  
Продолжить они не успели: в комнату, постучавшись, заглянула Донна.  
-Ты здесь? – удивилась она, застав сына. – Хотела узнать нужно ли Джею что-нибудь… Ну, раз ты уже зашел за ним к обеду, давайте спустимся вниз, стол накрыт.

 

После обеда Алан увлек Джея играть в гольф. Джей пробовал отказаться, сославшись на неумение, но Алан остался непреклонен. Дженсен сидел в беседке неподалеку, потягивал пиво и посмеивался над неуклюжими попытками Джея правильно ударить клюшкой по мячу. Мяч упорно менял траекторию, не желая катиться в лунку, оставляя ее постоянно где-то сбоку.  
Под конец игры Дженсен уже чуть ли не ржал в голос.  
Вымотанный Джей упал рядом с Дженсеном на скамью, выхватил у него из рук полотенце и промокнул блестевший от пота лоб.  
-Это игра для садистов! – заявил он.  
-Ничего страшного, поначалу ни у кого не выходит. Но регулярные тренировки смогут подтянуть твою игру до приличного уровня, - произнес Алан, подходя к беседке и вынимая из переносной сумки-холодильника две бутылки пива, одну из них бросил Джею и тот ловко поймал ее.  
-Не обольщайся, на это у тебя уйдут годы, - хмыкнул Дженсен. – Но вот в чемпионате по метанию молотов я бы тебе рекомендовал поучаствовать.  
-По метанию чего? – удивленно переспросил Джей, делая большой глоток.  
-Шотландская забава такая. Если хочешь, я завтра тебя могу отвести на чемпионат.  
-Было бы интересно посмотреть.  
-А поучаствовать?  
-Почему бы и нет? – принял вызов Джей.  
-Вот и договорились, дай пять, - Дженсен ударил Джея по раскрытой ладони.

 

Вечером поговорить им тоже не удалось, поскольку родители Дженсена окружили Джея таким вниманием, что Дженсену было неловко уводить его от них, не обидев при этом. Поэтому Дженсен просто сидел рядом и дивился терпению Джея, который отвечал на все вопросы мистера и миссис Эклз, шутил, словом, чувствовал себя в своей стихии – он слишком быстро вписался в их круг и, было похоже, что старшее поколение Эклзов приняло его безоговорочно.  
Для Дженсена это стало неожиданностью – обычно мать браковала всех его парней, с которыми он пробовал ее знакомить, и Дженсен вскоре прекратил свои попытки.  
Может мать просто еще не догадалась, что они с Джеем любовники? Хотя навряд ли. Это, кажется, понял даже отец.  
Дженсен подумал, что странно получилось: когда он несколько лет назад пригласил познакомить с родителями своего парня, на которого имел серьезные намерения, Донна с Аланом остались недовольны выбором сына. А стоило заглянуть в их жилище Джею, случайному любовнику, отношения с которым почему-то затянулись и которые никогда не перерастут во что-то серьезное, так родители быстро нашли с ним общий язык.  
Когда настало время ложиться спать, Донна лично проводила гостя на пятый этаж, чтобы еще раз убедиться, что у него всего достаточно и ему больше ничего не нужно.  
Дженсен, спальня которого располагалась на четвертом этаже, лег в постель, прикидывая через какое время он может, не привлекая внимания, выбраться в коридор и проследовать в комнату Джея, стараясь не попасться на глаза родителям, чья спальня находилась вначале четвертого этажа в аккурат перед лестницей - шокировать родителей гейскими похождениями не хотелось. Они у него хоть и продвинутых взглядов, но всему есть предел.  
Вот когда они заснут, тогда…  
Закончить мысль Дженсен не успел, потому что услышал, как в окно его комнаты кто-то постучал. Птицы? Или же… Господи, только бы не навернулся!  
Дженсен бросился к окну, распахнул шторы и столкнулся с огромными глазами прижавшегося носом к стеклу и пытавшегося хоть что-то разглядеть сквозь шторы Джея. Увидев быстро материализовавшегося в окне Дженсена, Джей, на секунду ослепленный светом, пошатнулся и чуть не грохнулся вниз с кованного балкончика, который служил скорее декорацией и держался на честном слове - на него опасно было лишний раз смотреть, не то, что дотрагиваться.  
Дженсен распахнул окно и постарался втащить Джея внутрь, пока тот не грохнулся вниз с четвертого этажа. Видеть как Джей (вот теперь-то уже настоящий Джей) летит вниз, после того как умудрился спуститься по стене с пятого этажа, вися на непонятно откуда взявшейся веревке (когда и где только успел найти?), и опираясь на хлипкий балкончик, Дженсен не мог.  
Джей забрался внутрь и упал на колени. Пока Дженсен втаскивал веревку в спальню, гость поднялся на ноги.  
-Зачем ты ее сорвал? – спросил Джей, указывая на веревку. – Как же я теперь обратно?  
-Как все нормальные люди. По лестнице, бэтмен недоделанный.  
Джей усмехнулся и потащил еле успевшего захлопнуть окно Дженсена к кровати, водя руками у него по спине и ныряя под боксеры.  
-Весь день мечтал это сделать, - объявил он довольным тоном от того, что его мечта, наконец-то, осуществилась.  
Ну, прямо как маленькое дитятя, честное слово.  
Джей засмеялся, откинув голову назад. На какое-то мгновение Дженсену открылся вид на его шею, на которой он рассмотрел свежий засос.  
-Стивенсон постарался?  
-Ты о чем?  
Дженсен указал на засос.  
-Кэмерон, - легкомысленно расслабившись и потеряв всякую бдительность, ответил Джей и тут же получил подушкой по голове. – Ты чего? – обалдевшими глазами уставился он на Дженсена.  
И снова удар.  
-Да он неожиданно подкрался, я не успел отойти! – перешел в защиту Джей, наконец, сообразив, что так разозлило любовника.  
Дженсен откинул подушку, впился поцелуем в губы Джея, уронил его на спину, лицом вверх. Рукой осторожно отвел волосы со лба и, не удержавшись, чмокнул в острый нос. Провел языком по шее, задержавшись на пульсирующей жилке, довольно ощутимо укусил засос, и впился в это же самое место, оставляя сверху свою метку гораздо бОльших размеров.  
Джей вскрикнул и дернул головой, пытаясь отстраниться.  
-Кэмерону так сопротивляться надо было, - мстительно пробормотал Дженсен и тут же лизнул засос, стараясь смягчить боль.  
Потом он достал из тумбочки смазку, выдавил себе на пальцы, провел ими по налившемуся члену Джея, сам разработал свой анус.  
Дженсен медленно опустился на член Джея. Джей обхватил его за ягодицы и довольно-таки больно сжал в руках, мстя за свою многострадальную шею. Когда член Джея вошел полностью в анус Дженсена, они оба приподнялись, опершись на руки и на ноги. И Джей начал совершать толчки, стимулируя простату, сперва неспешно, а потом все сильнее и сильнее, наращивая темп.  
Дженсен напряг анус, сжав мышцами член партнера, и Джей застонал, закусив собственную губу. В следующий момент Дженсен постарался мышцами ануса вытолкнуть член Джея наружу, Джей судорожно вдохнул и вышел, а потом снова толкнулся внутрь и на этот раз Дженсен расслабиться полностью.  
Когда по лицу Джея Дженсен понял, что оргазм не заставит себя долго ждать, он выпрямился, помогая себе руками привстать с матраса и встав на колени. Джей же упал на спину и его тело сотряс мощный оргазм, после которого он с минуту лежал с закрытыми глазами, приходя в себя.  
Дженсен довел себя до развязки и выплеснул белесые струи на живот Джея, растер их ладонью по кубикам пресса, пристроился возле его плеча, чувствуя, как Джей обхватывает его и прижимает к себе. Через минуту они уже похрапывали в унисон.

 

Крик Джея заставил Дженсена проснуться посередине ночи. Джей метался на подушке и стонал, Дженсен еле его растолкал. Джей мгновенно сел в кровати еще окончательно не осознав, где находится, а Дженсен прижал его лохматую голову к себе и тихонько поглаживал по волосам, приговаривая:  
-Все в порядке, успокойся…  
Джей коснулся носом шеи Дженсена и задышал спокойнее. Спустя минуту отстранился и произнес:  
-Мне ужасно жаль, что я тебя разбудил.  
-Ничего страшного. Кошмар приснился?  
Джей кивнул:  
-Да. Не надо было засыпать с тобой.  
-Все нормально.  
Дженсен встал с постели, налил из графина стакан воды и протянул его Джею.  
-Выпей.  
Тот принял с благодарностью.  
-Поэтому ты никогда не засыпал, когда мы оставались вдвоем?  
Джаред отставил стакан, сел, свесив ноги с постели, осмотрелся в поисках своей одежды.  
-Ты хочешь уйти?  
-Так будет лучше, ты хотя бы выспишься.  
-Я не хочу спать.  
-Прости…  
-Может, поговорим раз спать больше не будем?  
Джей на мгновение задумался, потом кивнул.  
-Давай.  
-Ты сказал, - начал Дженсен, мягко, словно кот, ступая голыми ступнями по мягкому ковру и приближаясь к кровати, - что Стивенсон хочет стать премьер-министром. Кто за ним стоит? Кто-то из английской знати?  
-Да, - подтвердил Джей.  
И назвал несколько громких фамилий.  
Дженсен присвистнул:  
-Не хило!  
Дженсен забрался на постель и притянул к себе Джея, обнял за плечи и накрыл их обоих одеялом. Джей поудобнее пристроился на груди Дженсена и продолжил:  
-Стивенсон расплачивается с ними бриллиантами, все операции он проводит через "The Royal Bank of Scotland". Там хранятся счета всех заинтересованных лиц.  
-А ты доставляешь ему алмазы из Конго?  
-Да. Но официально они идут через Либерию.  
-Почему ты убил мистера "Жирная наглая рожа"?  
-Кого-кого? – вскинул голову Джей.  
-Ой, я хотел сказать поставщика алмазов Стивенсона в ЮАР?  
-Хорошее прозвище ты ему придумал. Я его звал примерно также, только без «мистера». Не совсем поэтому…  
-Хочешь сказать, что дело не в алмазах?  
-Частично, - Джей снова пристроился на груди любовника. – Да, мне надо было убрать конкурента, чтобы выйти на Стивенсона. У того как раз начались проблемы, международное сообщество объявило охоту на «алмазных баронов» во имя гуманизма. Но это всего лишь красивые слова. Местное население как убивали, чтобы добыть алмаза, так и продолжают убивать, по большому счету ничего не изменилось, просто некоторые политики сделали на волне этого неплохую карьеру. Но я отвлекся...  
Короче, у Стивенсона пропал поставщик – поток денег иссяк, со всех сторон обступили правовики, его реально могли посадить, устроить вроде как показательного процесса, чтобы народ увидел работу Интерпола.  
Откупиться Стивенсон не мог и тогда появился я. Я через некоторых общих знакомых предложил ему безвозмездно несколько килограммов алмазов – этого было достаточно, чтобы от него отстали, и он завел себе новых покровителей, так как старые отказались от него.  
-Зачем?  
-Затем, чтобы работать с ним в будущем и встретиться вживую.  
-Не слишком ли дорого ты заплатил за право работать со Стивенсоном? - поинтересовался Дженсен.  
-Нет. По-другому мне было не добраться до него, он очень скрытный, вычислить его почти нереально. А как партнер, я вошел в число близкого окружения, тех, кто может видеться с ним постоянно.  
-Что-то я запутался... Зачем тебе видеться с ним? Почему он для тебя так важен? И если ты столько сил приложил, чтобы сотрудничать с ним, то почему теперь сдаешь его мне, человеку, который работает на Уоллеса?  
Джей нахмурился, встал, пересек комнату из одного конца в другой, затем остановился перед Дженсеном - тот терпеливо ждал, не делая попыток заговорить снова.  
-Ты первый человек, которому я сейчас кое-что расскажу, - Джей снова замолк, а когда заговорил, голос его звучал глухо, словно каждое слово давалось с большим трудом. - Стивенсон виноват в смерти моей матери и сестры. Он обещал помочь нам, но предал в последний момент, приказав своим людям убить их.  
-А ты?  
-Мне удалось бежать… И я поклялся, что из под земли достану этих гадов, - руки Джея непроизвольно сжались в кулаки. – Стрелял мистер «Жирная наглая рожа», поэтому как только он попался мне на глаза в ЮАР, где я его долго разыскивал, то сразу же застрелил.  
-Стивенсона ты тоже хочешь убить?  
-Нет. Я хочу уничтожить его, но сохранить жизнь, втоптать в грязь, не дать больше подняться никогда, чтобы он сгнил в тюрьме, не имея возможности выйти оттуда, - в голосе почувствовался металл и плохо сдерживаемая ярость. – Для него это будет гораздо худшее наказание, чем смерть.  
Слегка помолчав, Джей продолжил:  
-Стивенсон всегда был тщеславным, поэтому нет ничего удивительного, что его тоже потянуло во власть. Он очень хочет стать премьер-министром, поэтому «купил» себе право называться шотландцем и нашел сторонников.  
-Почему ты помог ему, когда его прижали международные правозащитные организации? Ведь если бы ты не вмешался, его бы могли посадить, и тебе не надо было ввязываться во все это. А ты сам предложил ему свою помощь.  
Джей покачал головой:  
-Он бы придумал как выкрутиться даже из тюрьмы, его бы защищала наработанная годами репутация человека, всегда рассчитывающегося по своим долгам. Его бизнес-партнеры продолжали бы ему верить. А потом я бы уже не смог к нему подступиться. Чтобы победить Стивенсона, нужно сначала уничтожить его репутацию, чтобы ни у кого даже мысли не промелькнуло помочь ему в будущем.  
Дженсен нахмурился:  
-У тебя есть план как это сделать?  
-Да.  
-Поделишься?  
Джей покачал головой:  
-Нет. Не проси.  
Дженсен обвел кончиком языка губы, а потом закусил их.  
-Кажется, я догадался. Ты что-то мутишь с алмазами, так? Поэтому тебе нужен Кэмерон?  
Джей впервые за время разговора улыбнулся:  
-От тебя ничего не скроешь, смазливый парень из SAS. Что ж, ты прав. Мне действительно нужен Кэмерон, я хочу получить высшую пробу на некачественные камни. Когда это станет известно тем, с теми расплачивается Стивенсон, разразится большой скандал, который уже невозможно будет замять. Репутация Стивенсона полетит к черту, он станет «персоной нон грата», от него откажутся все, кто поддерживает теперь, и все его мечты стать премьером разобьются в пух и прах. У властей не останется другого выхода, кроме как посадить его за мошенничество и никто даже пальцем не пошевельнет, чтобы вытащить его оттуда.  
-Ты понимаешь, что и сам при этом пострадаешь?  
-Возможно. Если мне не удастся вовремя скрыться.  
-Тебя могут убить.  
-Меня и машина переехать может, когда я буду переходить дорогу.  
Дженсен еле слышно пробормотал:  
-Тебя никто не должен убить. Никто, кроме меня, если уж совсем поперек горла встанешь.  
-Вы, горцы, такие собственники! – рассмеялся Джей и складка у него между бровей разгладилась, он сразу помолодел на несколько лет.  
-Кэмерон уже согласился выдать сертификат?  
-Пока нет, но я работаю над этим.  
-Я и вижу, как ты работаешь, - буркнул Дженсен, вспоминая засос Джея на шее.  
-Я с ним не спал, если тебя это волнует, - ответил Джей. – И, навряд, ли пересплю. Главное дать Кэмерону надежду и этого будет достаточно.  
-А Стивенсона ты тоже кормишь обещаниями?  
-Стивенсона? – округлил глаза Джей. – Да брось ты, Дженсен! Стивенсон больше по мальчикам специализируется, взрослые мужики его не интересуют.  
Дженсен часто задышал, когда до него дошло:  
-Значит тот мальчик, которого ты водил в кино и кормил в кафе…  
-Так ты шпионил за мной? – спросил Джей, прищурившись. – Поэтому так легко и нашел в том парке, да?  
-Да, - вынужден был признаться Дженсен.  
-Этого мальчика я выкрал у Стивенсона. Стивенсон уже несколько лет издевался над мальчишкой. Я слишком поздно о нем узнал. Поэтому я и Ара…  
-Кто? – переспросил Дженсен.  
-Мой друг, Арапмои, - пояснил Джей.  
-Тот, который забрал у тебя мальчика? И подвозил к поезду перед турне по Шотландии?  
-Смотрю, ты хорошо информирован.  
-Не забывай, что я из SAS.  
-Это многое объясняет, - стараясь сохранить серьезное лицо, кивнул Джей. - Мы с Арой выкрали мальчишку, и нашли ему новую семью.  
-Хм, у тебя повсюду свои люди. И в Африке тоже есть?  
Джей кивнул:  
-Камо, брат Ара. Он темнокожий в отличие от Ара. Следит за поставками алмазов в Либерии.  
-Это с ним ты был в клубе Тсваны, когда мы впервые встретились?  
Джей ухмыльнулся:  
-У тебя поразительная наблюдательность.  
Дженсен заметил, что тело Джея, который в обнаженном виде ходил взад-вперед по комнате, покрылось мурашками. Дженсен откинул уголок одеяла и расставил руки в стороны, как бы приглашая в свои объятия. Джей не заставил себя упрашивать – нырнул в тепло и обвил Дженсена за торс.  
Дженсен задумчиво произнес:  
-Я не хочу, чтобы ты хоть как-то пострадал во всей этой истории, поэтому разреши моим парням прижать Стивенсона. Поверь, если мы докажем, что он…  
Джей покачал головой:  
-Стоит вам предъявить ему хоть какие-то обвинения, он сразу же их отобьет, за ним стоят очень влиятельные люди, ты же слышал их фамилии. Поэтому мне не мешай делать свою работу. Просто дай время, это все о чем я тебя прошу. Когда разразится скандал с сертификатом на бриллианты, он уже не сможет открутиться, от него отвернутся все, потому что он обманывает их, подсовывая некачественные бриллианты! Осталось совсем немного.  
-Но…  
-Не заставляй меня пожалеть о своей откровенности. Просто теперь вы знаете откуда ждать удар по премьер-министру, поэтому будьте внимательны. Скоро все закончится. Ты, главное, будь начеку, чтобы не попасть под пулю.  
-Хорошо, спи, - прошептал Дженсен.  
Джей поерзал и спросил:  
-Может быть я к себе? А то неловко перед твоими родителями будет, если они заглянут к тебе утром и застанут мужика в твоей постели.  
-Все нормально. Даже если и застукают, в обморок не упадут. Они знают, что я гей.  
-Меня опять могут мучить кошмары, и я не дам тебе заснуть.  
-Один ты быстрее перебудишь всех своими криками. Поэтому прекрати дергаться и ляг на место. Если что, я разбужу тебя.

 

Все, что рассказал Джей заставило Дженсена как следует задуматься. Джей затеял опасную игру, он рисковал собственной головой. Но его можно было понять – парень мстил за семью. Однако, на взгляд Дженсена, он недооценивал опасность, а может специально лез под пули.  
Хм, Джей уверен, что не интересует Стивенсона. Но Дженсен помнил взгляды, которыми одаривал его Стивенсон, помнил его реакцию на самого Дженсена – так смотрят только когда ревнуют. Помнил он и то, как делец прибежал спасать своего компаньона из лап Скотлэнд-Ярда.  
Все это говорило о том, что Стивенсон не прочь покувыркаться даже со взрослым Джеем в постели, представься ему такая возможность - в этом Дженсен нисколько не сомневался. Просто пока Стивенсон не хочет его спугнуть, так как нуждается в алмазах. А вот когда он станет уже премьер-министром, то, возможно, сделает Джею недвусмысленное предложение и заставит согласиться, имея в своих руках убойный компромат на него. Дженсен надеялся, что до этого все же дело не дойдет, что Стивенсона удастся обезвредить до того, как он получит в свои руки власть.  
Дженсен так больше и не заснул, он размышлял и караулил сон Джея. Остаток ночи кошмары Джея больше не мучили, он спал тихо, мерно посапывая и щекоча своим дыханием кожу Дженсена на руке, в которую упирался головой. Но стоило Дженсену слегка ослабить объятие, чтобы немного сползти вниз на подушку и устроиться поудобнее, как Джей застонал. Тогда Дженсен снова обнял его и Джей успокоился.  
«Господи, что же с тобой случилось? Почему тебя мучают кошмары?» - задался вопросом Дженсен.  
Все ли рассказал ему Джей? Что он пережил такого, что теперь не может спокойно спать по ночам? И откуда эти жуткие отметины на его ногах?  
Дженсен не стал спрашивать Джея о них, понимая, что тот и так слишком открылся, и если надавить на него, он может замкнуться, послать Дженсена куда подальше и один отправиться разбираться со своими врагами, не взирая на последствия.  
Дженсен собирался придумать какой-нибудь менее опасный план, чтобы Джею ничего не угрожало, чтобы он избежал тюрьмы, сохранил жизнь и остался здесь, в Великобритании… с ним.  
Представить, что Джей в скором времени может покинуть страну и Дженсен никогда больше не увидит его… Нет, они обязательно что-нибудь придумают, чтобы наказать виновных и дать Джею второй шанс. Дать им шанс обоим.  
Утром Дженсен разбудил Джея:  
-Вставай, соня!  
Тот сладко зевнул, открыл глаза, поморгал, остановил на Дженсене расфокусированный взгляд, а потом улыбнулся.  
-Привет!  
-Пора вставать. Я обещал отвезти тебя на конкурс по метанию молотов.  
-Ладно, посмотрим чем там развлекаются потомки древних кельтов, - Джей зашевелился, вылез из постели и начал одеваться.  
Дженсен выглянул из спальни, чтобы проверить нет ли родителей.  
-Все чисто, - махнул он Джею.  
Тот выскочил в коридор и, стараясь не топать, направился к себе в комнату.

 

-Ты серьезно? Я должен вырядиться в это? – Джей скорчил презрительную мину, всем своим видом показывая – он ни за что не оденет килт.  
Дженсен в который раз терпеливо принялся объяснять:  
-Все участники должны быть в килтах. Иначе по правилам чемпионата они не допускаются к соревнованиям.  
-Пока не увижу собственными глазами, ни за что не поверю, - заупрямился Джей. – И по улице в юбке не пойду.  
-Это килт, - поправил Дженсен.  
-Не важно. Ну как мужчина может ходить в юбке?! Знаешь, я читал, что в старину, когда враги брали штурмом города, они убивали мужчин и насиловали женщин. Чтобы выжить, жизнелюбивые шотландцы стали носить юбки. Захватчики сначала были в шоке, а потом вошли во вкус… Странно, что я рассказываю тебе об этом, а не наоборот.  
-Ох, Джей, и откуда у тебя такие глубокие познания в истории Шотландии?  
-Хочешь сказать, что я ошибаюсь?  
-Еще как! - заверил Дженсен.  
…Джей поехал на мероприятие, на котором мужчины мерились друг с другом силой, в джинсах и ветровке.  
Стоя на месте и оглядывая здоровяков в футболках, не смотря на довольно-таки прохладную погоду, и в шотландских килтах разнообразных расцветок, Джей присвистнул:  
-А я думал, ты шутишь.  
-Я был серьезен как никогда, - ответил Дженсен.  
К ним подошел рыжеватый великан почти не уступающий ростом Джею и поздоровался:  
-ЗдорОво парни! Дженсен, значит, это правда и ты не будешь участвовать?  
-Ага. Надо же дать в этом году выиграть хоть кому-то из вас.  
Джей округлил глаза:  
-Ты хочешь сказать, что в прошлом году победил в чемпионате? – обратился он к Дженсену.  
Тот скромно кивнул, а парень за него ответил:  
-Он не оставил никому не единого шанса в метании молота!  
Не долго думая, Джей огляделся в поисках укромного местечка, чтобы переодеться. Спустя некоторое время он вернулся в килте, из под которого выглядывали черные велосипедки, которые он поспешно подворачивал прямо на ходу, чтобы они не торчали из под килта.  
-Решил все же поучаствовать? – спросил Дженсен, с довольным выражением лица.  
-Если ты смог победить, значит это не так уж и сложно, - ответил Джей с наглой ухмылочкой. - У тебя есть пара часов, чтобы осознать, что твоя победа в прошлом, а я – новый чемпион.  
Дженсен в шутку, но довольно сильно толкнул Джея кулаком в плечо и тихонько рассмеялся.  
-Без тренировок у тебя нет ни единого шанса, но попытаться ты все же можешь.  
Суть игры состояла в том, чтобы бросить молот с длинной ручкой и увесистым в двадцать один фунт камнем круглой формы на конце, как можно дальше. Молот надо было прокрутить минимум три раза, а затем забросить на сколько хватит сил. Чтобы длинная гладкая ручка молота не выскальзывала, руку смазывали специальным клеем, который Джей обозвал «хренью», но все же позволил Дженсену «испачкать» себя.  
К удивлению Дженсена, да и остальных присутствующих здесь участников и зрителей, Джей ловко крутил молот и кидал довольно-таки далеко. Дженсен видел, как старожилы удовлетворенно кивают, косясь на Дженсенова приятеля-нешотландца, которого, в принципе, по правилам игр, вообще не стоило допускать к участию в соревнованиях, но поскольку за него попросил сам Дженсен – один из спонсоров - ему пошли на встречу.  
В итоге Джей занял достойное пятое место из пятнадцати участников.  
-Недурно, - выразил одобрение Дженсен.  
-Я быстро всему учусь. Иначе в этом мире не выжить, - ответил Джей, присаживаясь рядом с Дженсеном на скамью и накидывая на плечи ветровку.  
Дженсен покосился на Джея, борясь с искушением обнять его прямо на людях и постараться защитить ото всех бед.  
Джей не заметил его взгляда, он был поглащен следующим конкурсом, в котором мужчины принялись метать столбы – зрелище не для слабонервных.  
Каждый из участников должен был сначала вертикально поднять столб семи метров в длину и весом в сто килограммов, а потом подхватить на руки, разбежаться и хорошенько бросить, чтобы он перевернулся в воздухе и упал точно по отметке «двенадцать часов».  
От ударов столба сотрясалась земля, зрители вопили в восторге, а Джей смотрел на все, как зачарованный.  
-Не хотел бы я встретиться с вашим победителем по метанию столбов в баре во время чемпионата по футболу, когда он болеет за свою команду.  
-Почему чемпионата по футболу? – удивился Дженсен.  
-Потому что я не фанат английской сборной и всегда открыто радуюсь ее поражению.

 

За столом во время ужина словоохотливый Джей делился с родителями Дженсена своими впечатлениями. Те внимательно слушали и улыбались. Джей им, определенно, нравился.  
Дженсен дернулся, когда телефон завибрировал у него в кармане и, извинившись, вышел из зала, чтобы прочитать сообщение.  
Оно было от Уоллеса. Тот предупреждал о том, что отправил на электронку Дженсена данные по счетам шотландского банка. Информация была слишком важной, чтобы не уделить ей время прямо сейчас.  
Дженсен прошел в свою комнату, включил ноутбук и открыл файл Уоллеса. Он принялся изучать фамилии – первыми в списке шли английские аристократы, затем несколько шотландских семей, а потом все остальные, при чем среди остальных было много арабских и восточных имен.  
Наряду с шейхами там фигурировали совершенно незнакомые люди, Дженсен впервые видел их – ни политики, ни даже подпольные миллиардеры… Кто мог допустить этих людей с святая-святых - шотландский банк?  
В дверь осторожно постучали, и в спальню заглянула лохматая голова Джея:  
-Что-то случилось? – поинтересовался озабоченно он.  
Дженсен махнул рукой, подзывая:  
-Ты можешь сказать что-нибудь об этих людях? – спросил он, разворачивая ноутбук экраном к Джею.  
Может быть, он, как вхожий в соответствующие круги, поможет разобраться что к чему?  
Джей склонил голову, пробежал глазами по списку и спросил:  
-Что это?  
-Список вкладчиков в "The Royal Bank of Scotland".  
-С ума сойти, Дженсен!  
-Что такое?  
-Да все люди из последней десятки – международные террористы!  
Дженсен судорожно сглотнул:  
-Ты уверен? Не ошибаешься?  
Джей горько усмехнулся: мол, мне ли не знать!  
-Нескольких из них я знаю лично, - слегка поколебавшись, сказал он. – Оружие, наркотики, теракты – вот то, чем они занимаются.  
Дженсен перешел во второй документ и взглянул на даты открытия счетов.  
-Господи, они все открыли счета совсем недавно, - выдохнул он.  
От нехорошего предчувствия у него засосало под ложечкой.  
-Уверен, что им были переведены на счета огромные суммы, - произнес Джей, внимательно глядя на монитор.  
Потом они одновременно посмотрели друг другу в глаза и в один голос воскликнули:  
-Надо возвращаться в Эдинбург!  
В столице Шотландии готовилось что-то ужасное…  
Они не знали, что именно, но времени на раздумья не осталось. Необходимо было обо всем предупредить премьер-министра и попытаться предотвратить надвигающуюся катастрофу, за которой стояли те, кто выступал против выхода Шотландии из состава Великобритании.

 

Глава 10. В глаза смерти

 

Джей с Дженсеном сменяли друг друга за рулем по дороге в Эдинбург, стремясь доехать как можно быстрее. В город они въехали в полдень, минуя устье реки Форт - ворота к Северному морю - по мосту.  
В самом Эдинбурге скорость пришлось сбросить: в аварию попадать никто из них не хотел, были дела поважнее. Как только за окном машины замелькали плотно, словно жемчужины в дорогом ожерелье, прилепленные друг к другу старинные дома, Дженсену показалось, что ему стало трудно дышать – густозаселенный город давил на него. Так всегда бывало, когда он возвращался из продуваемого всеми ветрами Хайленда в «цивилизацию».  
-Ты как? – Джей чутко уловил его состояние.  
-Нормально, - кивнул Дженсен, крепче сжимая руками руль.  
Джей в знак поддержки положил свою ладонь на плечо Дженсену, и тот благодарно кивнул ему в ответ.  
Дженсен направил машину по пологому склону вверх к вершине крепостного холма. Но через некоторое время им пришлось остановиться - путь оказался перекрыт спецмашинами и полисменами в балаклавах и полной боевой выкладке.  
-Что здесь происходит? – спросил Дженсен, выходя из машины и направляясь к командиру.  
Одновременно он вытащил из нагрудного кармана пиджака свое удостоверение. Командир внимательно изучил его, потом посмотрел на кого-то за спиной Дженсена.  
-С вами? – спросил он, кивнув.  
Дженсен обернулся – Джей тоже выбрался из машины и хотел было подойти к ним, но Дженсен мотнул головой, призывая его остаться на месте.  
-Он гражданский. Что у вас?  
-Нашли автомобиль со взрывным устройством, - полицейский указал на неприметную машину серого цвета у обочины проезжей части дороги, возле которой стояли полисмены с собакой. – Сейчас ждем саперов.  
-Как вы поняли, что в ней взрывчатка? – Дженсен нырнул под ленту ограждения, командиру пришлось следовать за ним- он жестом приказал своему помощнику подменить его.  
-Совершенно случайно. Один из полицейских заинтересовался машиной, которая стояла здесь с самого утра, а когда сработала сигнализация, никто к ней не вышел.  
-Странно, что она не взорвалась от сигнализации…  
-Я думаю, там часовой механизм.  
-А может быть, и нет…  
Дженсен снял пиджак, оставаясь в одной рубашке, и закатал рукава до локтя.  
-Вы уже определили, где именно заложено устройство? – спросил он.  
-В салоне... Что вы собираетесь делать? – нахмурился командир. – Ничего нельзя предпринимать без саперов!  
-Я хочу осмотреть машину, возможно, там не одно устройство. Вы уже эвакуировали жителей из ближайших домов?  
-Как раз этим сейчас занимаются мои люди, но… - командир встал на пути Дженсена.  
-Не мешайте мне! – рявкнул Дженсен, отодвигая рукой командира в сторону.  
-Если там есть второй механизм, то, скорее всего, он где-то спрятан, - немного отступил командир. – В зоне видимости его нет.  
Дженсен кивнул. Он старался не смотреть назад – там Джей замер у ограждения, дальше его не пропускал полисмен, повторяя:  
-Сэр, туда нельзя, вам не положено!  
Лицо Джея было злым, он понял, что Дженсен специально сказал про него «гражданский», чтобы его не пустили в опасную зону. Он скрестил руки на груди, широко расставил ноги и пристально наблюдал за действиями Дженсена.  
Дженсен подумал, как хорошо, что он ничего не знает о бомбе, иначе бы смел со своего пути полисмена и бросился прямо сюда – экстремал хренов!  
Дженсен аккуратно заглянул в окно, стараясь не дотрагиваться до машины. Скорее всего, механизм был снабжен радиовзрывателем, иначе бы она взорвалась еще при включении сигнализации, но рисковать лишний раз не стоило.  
В салоне машины из под сидения выглядывала черная коробочка. Видимо, прятали ее в спешке, поэтому скрыть окончательно не получилось. Значит, в машине две бомбы. Дженсен опустился на колени и заглянул под днище, достал из кармана ключи с брелком-фонариком и посветил. Ему показалось, что возле правового заднего колеса есть какой-то прямоугольный предмет.  
В этот момент раздался шум подъезжающей машины. Хлопнула дверь и Дженсен увидел, как перед ним остановился человек в ботинках с толстой подошвой из стали, алюминия и нескольких слоев пуленепробиваемой ткани - сапер.  
Дженсен поднялся на ноги и представился, показывая свое удостоверение. Начальник саперов кивнул и назвался в ответ.  
-Похоже, что одна бомба в салоне, а вторая под правым задним колесом, - произнес Дженсен. – Я думаю, что они радиуправляемые, потому что не взорвались от того, что случайно включилась сигнализация. Возможно, здесь есть и третья, но я пока не нашел.  
Сапер кивнул:  
-Спасибо, сержант.  
Он наклонился и заглянул под днище машины. Своим наметанным глазом сразу определил:  
-Радиоуправляемая. Интересно, чего ждет террорист, почему до сих пор еще не взорвал ее?  
Дженсен пожал плечами:  
-Я думаю, его спугнули. Сейчас полиция прочесывает окресности и здания, чтобы вывести людей наружу. Может быть, ему помешали...  
Саперы, не теряя больше времени, подключили в работу комплекс блокировки взрывных устройств, чтобы перекрыть диапазон радиочастот и исключить дистанционное управление взрывным механизмом.  
В этот момент к Дженсену пробился через загорождение Джей, за ним по пятам следовал безусый полицейский и пытался уговорить выйти за ограждение. Но Джей отмахнулся от него, словно от надоедливой собачонки.  
-Дженсен, здесь бомба? – спросил он.  
Дженсен вздохнул, а полицейский быстро затараторил, обращаясь к Дженсену:  
-Извините, сэр, я не сумел его остановить…  
Дженсен махнул рукой: иди, мол, отсюда. Полицейский с облегчением выдохнул от того, что ему не придется вступать в рукопашную с почти двухметровым детиной, чтобы убрать на безопасное расстояние от эпицентра взрыва.  
-Да, бомба, - ответил Дженсен, понимая, что Джей от него не отстанет, пока не получит исчерпывающие ответы на свои вопросы.  
-Я попрошу вас отойти как можно дальше, - прервал их сапер во взрывозащитном костюме.  
Дженсен с Джеем отошли за ограждение, Джей, видя как Дженсен поежился под порывами холодного ветра, стоя в одной рубашке – пиджак остался где-то возле заминированной машины - скинул с себя куртку и накинул ему на плечи. Дженсен попробовал отказаться, но это же Джей – с ним невозможно было спорить априори.  
-Я не замерзну, - Джей указал на свою толстовку.  
И Дженсен сдался.  
Через некоторое время Джей задал вопрос:  
-А бомба радиоуправляемая?  
Дженсен вскинул на него глаза:  
-Да, а откуда ты знаешь?  
Джей больше не слушал Дженсена. Он метнулся в сторону и побежал, расталкивая людское море.  
Дженсен бросился за ним, стараясь не отставать и не обращая внимания на недовольные крики людей, которых беспардонно раскидывали в разные стороны двое крепких мужчин.  
Джей двигался прямо к виднеющемуся проулку, в который быстрым шагом направлялся невысокий человечек. Заметив преследователей, человечек бросился наутек и словно мячик запрыгал по ведущим вниз ступенькам. Джей с Дженсеном следом. В итоге вся троица оказалась на задних дворах, где Джей настиг, наконец-то, человечка и прижал к стене, придавив локтем его горло.  
Человечек был точно не шотландцем, а имел восточные корни – невысокий, темноволосый, со смуглой кожей. Он что-то лопотал на своем, пока Джейиего как следует не встряхнул, и тогда он заткнулся.  
-Возьми его сумку, - бросил Джей, кивая куда-то в сторону, но не отводя внимательного взгляда от человечка.  
Дженсен повернулся и увидел небольшую черную сумку с вывалившимся из нее планшетом и ноутбуком.  
-Это террорист, он связан с людьми из твоего списка, - сказал Джей. – Скорее всего, он собирался взорвать машину, но его спугнули, и он решил перепрятаться, чтобы послать сигнал. Так ведь, Аюб?  
Дженсен почему-то не удивился, но все же решил уточнить.  
-Ты его знаешь.  
-Да. Вместе занимались оружием.  
Человечек затряс головой и заговорил на ломаном английском:  
-Я нет… Господин ошибаться… Я его не знать… Я здесь впервые… Я турист…  
-Значит так, - принял решение Дженсен. – В машину его к нам, отвезем в Bute house, а там развяжем ему язык.  
-Я с тобой, - произнес Джей, отлепляя человечка от стены и заламывая ему руки назад, вздергивая выше. – Вам понадобится переводчик, он действительно плохо говорит по-английски. А времени найти нового у нас может не оказаться… Он здесь неспроста, затевается что-то серьезное.

 

Дженсен предупредил стражей порядка, что террорист найден и обезврежен. К этому моменту саперы уже извлекли бомбу из под машины. Начальник-полисмен хотел было потребовать, чтобы им отдали террориста, но Дженсен непререкаемым тоном заявил, что забирает его с собой.  
-Все вопросы к премьер-министру, если вы чем-то недовольны, - отрезал он и направился к своей машине, где Джей уже уселся с человечком на заднее сидение, скрутив его по ногам и рукам.  
Дженсен забрался за руль, покосился на террориста, у которого уже посинели пальцы на руках - так крепко связал его Джей - и поинтересовался, сворачивая в узкий переулок, чтобы объехать улицу, на которой продолжали сновать деловые полицейские:  
-Не слишком ли ты с ним круто?  
-Это самый ловкий тип, которого я когда-то видел. С ним надо держать ухо востро.  
Дженсен связался по дороге с Мэттом и приказал собрать всю команду.  
Когда Дженсен открыл дверь в кабинет, а Джей втолкнул внутрь Аюба, спецназовцы обменялись удивленными взглядами.  
Первым пришел в себя Мэтт:  
-Дженс, а он что здесь делает? - кивнул в сторону Джея.  
-Это наш переводчик. Он поможет нам допросить террориста.  
Мэтт продолжал недобро коситься на Джея, тот сделал вид, что не заметил взгляда, направленного в его сторону. Джей усадил Аюба на стул, его руки прикрепили наручниками к подлокотникам. Мэтт подошел к Дженсену и осторожно тронул его за плечо:  
-Выйдем на пару минут.  
Дженсен посмотрел на Джея, хотел что-то сказать, но передумал и вышел вслед за Мэттом, бросив на ходу:  
-Без меня не начинать.  
-Ты зачем притащил сюда этого стриптизера? – зашипел Мэтт, как только за ними закрылась дверь. – Он же обделывает свои делишки со Стивенсоном! Они вместе мутят против Уоллеса, а ты привел его прямо сюда!  
Дженсен ответил, стараясь сохранить спокойствие:  
-Поверь мне на слово, он не имеет никакого отношения к покушениям на премьер-министра. А сейчас он единственный среди нас, кто говорит по-арабски. За короткий срок нам переводчика не найти, а времени нет. Боюсь, что бомба заложена не в одной точке города, - при этих словах Мэтт кивнул, он уже был в курсе о бомбе в машине. - Я думаю, они разбросаны по всему Эдинбургу!  
-И все же я ему не доверяю.  
-Я ему верю, моего слова тебе достаточно? Мэтт, дружище, Стивенсон решил бить наверняка, раз с покушениями не задалось. Он решительно настроен устроить грандиозный скандал, чтобы премьер-министр ушел в отставку. Могут пострадать ни в чем не повинные люди!  
Мэтт нахмурился, переваривая услышанное, потом нервно дернул головой, вроде как кивнул, и сказал:  
-Хорошо, я поверю тебе, босс. Но я глаз с твоего стриптизера не спущу, так и знай!  
За время допроса Мэтт то и дело поглядывал на Джея, который стоял возле Дженсена и переводил. Мэтт постоянно ожидал какой-нибудь подлянки. Была б его воля, он бы первым надел на Джея наручники, сопроводил в полицейский участок и лично проследил, чтобы ему предъявили обвинения и засадили в тюрьму до скончания веков.  
-Где вы еще установили бомбы? – спросил Дженсен.  
Джей перевел. Аюб задергался на кресле и выкрикнул какое-то слово.  
-Что он сказал? – обратился Дженсен к Джею.  
-Не хочет говорить. Ругается.  
Мэтт открыл рот, чтобы вставить едкое замечание, что Джей просто напросто не знает язык, поэтому они сейчас наблюдают разговор глухого с немым. Но тут Джей, прищурившись, придвинул свое лицо близко к лицу Аюба и быстро заговорил по-арабски. Аюб дернулся, зарычал, а потом плюнул в Джея.  
Джей ветер рукавом толстовки скулу и усмехнулся. Аюб гортанно взвыл, уронил голову на грудь и тяжело задышал.  
А потом заговорил. Сначала тихо, затем громче, под конец он уже кричал.  
Джей с довольным видом начал переводить:  
-Наш арабский друг говорит, что кроме него здесь еще несколько исполнителей. Они должны заложить бомбы в разных частях города, а самую большую в Старом городе.  
-Где именно? – спросил Дженсен.  
Аюб что-то залопотал.  
-Говорит, что точно не знает.  
-Думаешь, врет? – Дженсен посмотрел внимательно на Джея.  
Тот покачал головой.  
-Скорее всего, нет. Он и правда не знает.  
-Когда должны произойти взрывы?  
Джей повторил вопрос на арабском.  
-Сегодня вечером.  
Все присутствующие посмотрели на часы, уже было около шести пополудню.  
-Вечером во сколько?  
Аюб вскинул голову – этот вопрос он понял без переводчика - и, брызгая ядом, ответил:  
-Совсем скоро! Вам не успеть, трусливые шакалы!  
Дженсен кивнул бойцам, чтобы те вывели Аюба. Когда они остались втроем, Мэтт задал вопрос:  
-Что будем делать? Не можем же мы эвакуировать весь город!  
Дженсен задумался, а Мэтт нахмурился.  
-Подорвать весь Старый город у него не получится, значит, он постарается взорвать Королевскую милю, вечерами там больше всего народа, - потирая подбородок, предположил Мэтт.  
Дженсен согласился.  
-Надо связаться с полицией немедленно! Надеюсь, мы еще успеем все предотвратить!  
Джей нахмурился, потом посмотрел на спецназовцев и сказал:  
-Я думаю цель террористов не Миля, а замок.  
-Замок? – вскинул брови Мэтт.  
-Именно. Сейчас там как раз проходит фестиваль и полно народа.  
-Как я мог о нем забыть?! – воскликнул Дженсен. - Надо всех эвакуировать с Замковой скалы и с близлежащих территорий!  
Мэтт уже набирал начальнику полиции и сообщал о заложенных по всему городу взрывных устройствах, а Дженсен быстрым шагом направился к Уоллесу, которого срочно надо было вывезти из Bute house.  
Уоллес, как обычно, хотел было разразиться пламенной речью, что он не может бросить жителей Эдинбурга в такой опасный момент, но Дженсен прервал:  
-От вас мертвого пользы будет немного. Я вам вообще не советую показываться в публичных местах, кроме того, за вашим домом наверняка следят.  
-Но…  
-Если вас убьют, значит, враги все рассчитали правильно и место премьер-министра скоро освободится. Похоже, они перешли к активным действиям, а если не добьются взрывами вашей отставки, то шальная пуля завершит свое дело.  
-Я не оставлю Маккеша, сержант, - поджал губы Уоллес.  
-Я прикажу усилить охрану в больнице, но вам надо уезжать!  
Если бы Уоллес продолжил упираться, Дженсен бы взвалил его себе на плечо и потащил к выходу, но премьер-министр взял себя в руки и проследовал в гараж, где сел в бронированный автомобиль.  
Дженсен дал последние указания водителю и охране – он отправил двух своих парней с ним - а сам вернулся за Джеем.  
-Сейчас я отвезу тебя домой, - деловым тоном заявил он. – Пошли.  
И первым направился к выходу.  
-Я никуда не поеду, - ответил Джей на полном серьезе, не думая даже двигаться с места.  
Дженсен на секунду притормозил у двери и обернулся: Джей стоял, прислонившись к столу и скрестив руки на груди.  
-Почему? Здесь сейчас не безопасно.  
-Я никуда не отпущу тебя одного, - произнес Джей. – Или мы едем вместе, или я...  
-Джей! Все серьезно, как ты не понимаешь?! Готовится терракт, ты можешь пострадать и…  
Договорить Дженсен не успел, Джей стремительно приблизился к нему и, сжав его голову своими ладонями, посмотрел прямо в глаза:  
-Со мной ничего не случится, а вот до тебя дотянуться желающих, поверь, хоть отбавляй, ты уже многим перешел дорогу, и многие хотят рассчитаться с тобой.  
-Ты говоришь о Стивенсоне?  
-Не только о нем. Его люди просто спят и видят, как бы поквитаться с тобой. И они сделают это при первой же возможности, потому что ты столько раз срывал их планы! Поэтому я иду с тобой, и не спорь.  
Дженсен во все глаза уставился на Джея, не зная, что сказать.  
-Ведь ты можешь… - в итоге как-то жалко пролепетал он.  
-Со мной ничего не случится. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я связал тебя по рукам и ногам и запер в глухом подвале?  
Дженсен дернул головой. Вообще-то это была его фраза, это он собирался скрутить Джея и запереть где-нибудь, пока все не закончится.  
-Ладно, черт с тобой! Пошли, - принял решение Дженсен, понимая, что времени препираться, а уж тем более драться, у них нет.  
Джей постоянно находился за спиной Дженсена, прикрывая его тыл. Мэтт недовольно косился на Джея, но вслух ни о чем не спрашивал. В дороге Джей попытался хоть как-то найти общий язык с Мэттом, улыбнувшись самой своей обворожительной улыбкой, но Мэтт некрасиво проигнорировал его.  
Дженсен уловил чуть слышный вздох Джея. «С Мэттом не так просто сойтись, тебе для этого придется сильно постараться, парень», - подумал Дженсен, невесело усмехнувшись.

 

Они прибыли к «Замковой скале», когда полицейские уже выводили людей с эспланады крепости. Навстречу им бежали перепуганные зрители, под конец встретились даже волынщики в национальных костюмах с инструментами в руках.  
Когда Дженсен с Джееп и Мэттом вошли внутрь, уже стемнело, и все пространство перед крепостью было освещено факелами, которые давали свет, но его все же было недостаточно. Полицейские и саперы, прибывшие на место, установили мощные прожекторы и принялись за дело. На эспланаде стало светло как днем.  
Дженсен ругался по рации с Мэттом, который остался с агентами МИ-6 внизу. Обозвав его "вечной занозой", в раздражении отбросил рацию и одел бронежилет, потом заставил одеть бронежилет следующего за ним словно тень Джей.  
Когда Дженсен громко спорил с начальником саперов, Джей по-прежнему стоял у него за спиной, постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам. Джей ловил каждое движение, перехватывал всякий взгляд, направленный на Дженсена.  
Тот же совсем не думал о собственной безопасности, слишком многое надо было успеть сделать в наикратчайшие сроки – никто не знал, когда именно рванет.  
Вскоре саперы нашли запрятанное в одно из углублений в стене механическое взрывное устройство, которое могло бы разнести четверть крепости.  
Начальник саперов заставил Дженсена отойти как можно дальше. Дженсен потянул Джея за собой: он хоть и не смотрел прямо в его сторону все это время, но постоянно контролировал, готовый в любое время прикрыть своим телом.  
Сапер, одетый в громоздкий защитный костюм, в шлеме с бронестеклом, проследовал мимо Дженсена, гулко стуча стальными подметками по вековым булыжникам. Каждый его удар набатом отдавал в голове Дженсена. Он со своего относительно безопасного места наблюдал за работой сапера – видно было не очень хорошо, но Дженсен следил не отрываясь.  
Он стоял в первых рядах, поэтому перед ним лежал пустой участок эспланады, позади толпились остальные участники ликвидации.  
Он так увлекся, что слегка вздрогнул, почувствовав на своем плече руку Джея, который попытался отодвинуть его и протиснуться вперед, чтобы закрыть Дженсена от шальной пули засевшего в укромном местечке снайпера, но Дженсен довольно грубо оттолкнул его, и Джею пришлось остаться на своем месте.  
Минуты казались вечностью, время словно застыло, но вот, наконец, сапер выпрямился во весь рост и среди полицейских пронесся легкий гул, в котором послышалось облегчение, люди за спиной задвигались, они начали пожимать друг другу руки, весело переговариваться.  
А Джей, незаметно для окружающих, обнял Дженсена за торс и, склонившись к его уху, поцеловал в мочку – со стороны это выглядело так, будто он что-то говорит ему.  
Только теперь Дженсен понял, насколько напряжен, и, словно в подтверждение его мыслей, Джей шепотом произнес:  
-Тебе не мешало бы сделать массаж.  
Дженсен улыбнулся, расслабился, слегка откинувшись на грудь Джея, но потом вспомнил, что они на виду у всех, и если пока на них не обращают внимания, шныряя взад-вперед, то вскоре эйфория пройдет и все займутся своими обязанностями, и двое прильнувших друг к другу мужчин вызовут недоуменные взгляды.  
Джей, почувствовав его настроение, отступил на шаг, и Дженсен подавил вздох сожаления.  
К ним подошел Мэтт:  
-Ребята сообщили, что в других частях города все бомбы тоже обезврежены. Они там не такие большие, но урон нанесли бы серьезный.  
-Как Уоллес? – задал вопрос Дженсен.  
-Прибыл на место.  
-Передай, чтобы сидел и не высовывался.  
-Уже сделано. Ты сейчас куда?  
Дженсен чертовски устал: весь день в дороге, вечером борьба с террористами. Больше всего хотелось завалиться в постель и заснуть сном младенца.  
-Домой.  
-Тебя отвезти?  
Дженсен покачал головой.  
-Не надо.  
Он обернулся, ища глазами Джея, тот и не думал никуда уходить – стоял в полшаге от него.  
-Мне еще человека надо до гостиницы подбросить.  
Мэтт недовольно посмотрел на Джея, сделал вид, что снова не заметил его улыбку, попрощался с Дженсеном и отошел.  
Дженсен махнул рукой Джею:  
-Идем.  
Джей не спрашивал куда, до самой машины он молчал и только в салоне сказал:  
-Я не хочу оставлять тебя сегодня одного.  
-Со мной все будет в порядке. Я бы на твоем месте волновался больше за себя. Тебя видели со мной и могли передать все Стивенсону. Зря ты так подставился.  
-Я должен был проследить, чтобы с тобой ничего не случилось. У тебя просто мания попадать в неприятности после выполнения задания.  
-Не станешь же ты вечно ходить за мной хвостом, - не удержался Дженсен.  
-Пока я в Шотландии - очень может быть, - Джей развалился на сидении, откинув голову на подголовник, запустил руки в свои волосы и взъерошил их. – Когда уеду, можешь вздохнуть свободно, избавишься от слежки и от всего, что связано с этим делом.  
Дженсен завел двигатель и выехал на дорогу. Он старался сосредоточиться, но в голове то и дело всплывали слова Джея о том, что он скоро уедет.  
"А ты чего хотел? Когда Стивенсона обезвредят, ваши дороги разойдутся", - сказал он себе.  
Все это, конечно, так, но почему в груди настолько тоскливо? Ужасно не хочется, чтобы Джей уезжал. Мелькнула даже мысль попросить его остаться, когда все закончится с «кровавыми» алмазами, но Дженсен подавил в себе это желание, сочтя его слишком девчоночьим.  
Возможно, Дженсен бы и набрался храбрости, но он не был уверен, что Джей испытывает к нему такие же чувства, что и он сам. Не хотелось бы выслушивать его отказ в типичной насмешливой форме – ведь это же Джей, он не умеет по-другому, постоянно шутит, у него все просто: захотел перепихнуться, приехал за Дженсеном в Хайленд, а когда подошло время уезжать, покинул город без сожалений и забыл всех, с кем был здесь хоть как-то связан.  
А то, что ходил сегодня следом за Дженсеном, прикрывая его, еще ничего не значит. Может быть, у него гигантское чувство долга и он всегда защищает тех, с кем временно делит постель.  
Дженсен так загрузился мыслями, что опомнился только когда остановился возле своего дома.  
-Ой, извини, тебе же надо в гостиницу, - произнес он, чувствуя себя последним кретином.  
-Это судьба, - рассмеялся Джей. – Не находишь? Придется тебе сегодня потерпеть меня у себя.  
-Хорошо, - ответил Дженсен.  
В эту ночь они не занимались сексом, просто вместе заснули в постели, крепко прижавшись друг к другу, и Джей по обыкновению сгреб Дженсена в охапку. У того даже не осталось сил протестовать, слишком устал… Или же просто не мог уже спать, не чувствуя крепких ладоней на своих плечах и обжигающего тела возле себя.  
-Тебе говорил кто-нибудь, что ты как печка? – пробормотал Дженсен перед тем как закрыть глаза.  
-Не надейся, все равно не отпущу, - Джей сжал объятия еще сильнее.

 

Дженсен спал без сновидений, Джей тоже – кошмары его больше не мучили. За то время, что они провели вместе в Хайленде, Джей стал спать по ночам спокойно. Хотя поначалу он, правда, еще вскрикивал, метался по постели, но после того, как Дженсен заключал его в свои объятия, дрых как убитый и радовался, словно ребенок, что воздух Хайленда на него благотворно влияет. Даже шутил, что было бы здорово приобрести там небольшой домик, в котором бы можно было как следует высыпаться пару дней в месяце, наплевав на дела.  
Дженсен проснулся, как обычно, последним, Джей был ранней пташкой – он уже вовсю отжимался от пола в смежной комнате. Завидев в приоткрытую дверь, что Дженсен сонно хлопает глазами, Джей громко воскликнул, продолжая упражняться:  
-С добрым утром!  
-Добрым оно будет, когда мы прижмем Стивенсона, - пробурчал тот. - Самое противное в том, что это еще не конец. Мы не можем предъявить никаких обвинений Стивенсону. Кстати, а как ты заставил расколоться террориста Аюба?  
Джей ловко поднялся.  
-Сказал ему, что неверные посадят его в тюрьму и заставят совокупляться с животными.  
Дженсен хмыкнул:  
-Ну у тебя и фантазия!  
-Он очень религиозен, поэтому испугался. Кстати, у меня неплохие новости. Мой человек уже подтвердил, что Кэмерон выдал сертификат. Когда Стивенсон рассчитается со своими подельниками некачественными бриллиантами, ему конец. Осталось совсем недолго. После сорвавшихся попыток взорвать город, Стивенсону придется придумать что-нибудь еще, чтобы уронить авторитет Уоллеса и заставить снять с себя полномочия. Поэтому оплата не заставит себя ждать. Как только станет известно, что партия бриллиантов отгружена с завода, можно начинать операцию. Когда узнают, что в этот раз бриллианты некачественные, за Стивенсона заступаться никто не будет, своих покровителей он потеряет. Ведь раньше некачественными камнями он расплачивался только с исполнителями, но никогда с верхушкой...  
"А с подачи Джея жадный Стивенсон решил сэкономить - Джей знал на каких струнах души сыграть", - подумал Дженсен.  
-А ты? Что будет с тобой? - Эклз сидел на постеле и выглядел ужасно сонным, но глаза следили за Джеем пристально.  
-Я поставлял алмазы из Африки, но в политические игры Стивенсона не вмешивался. По бумагам я чист. Моя задача поставлять алмазы, а что тут с ними делал Стивенсон, как растомаживал и уходил от налогов, понятия не имел.  
-Соучастники Стивенсона могут дотянуться до тебя, когда станет известно, кто подставил его с сертификатом.  
-Ну, по большому счету, они мне спасибо должны сказать за то, что я открыл им глаза. А вообще, я к тому времени буду далеко от Шотландии. Главное - вовремя смыться.  
Ответ Дженсену не понравился, хотя он и понимал, что у Джея другого выхода нет. Поэтому глупо просить его остаться, если он хоть ненадолго задержится здесь, то может пострадать: обозленные английские лорды отыграются на нем, решив, что сообщника Стивенсона тоже необходимо наказать. Это перед законом Джей чист, но верхушка всегда стояла над ним и слишком хорошо разбиралась в закулисных играх. Они никогда не поверят, что Джей не при делах.  
Джей приготовил завтрак для Дженсена, пока тот плескался в душе, обрыскав весь холодильник. Когда Дженсен прошел на кухню, Джей усадил его за стол, а потом поинтересовался как бы невзначай:  
-Какие у тебя планы сегодня на вечер?  
Розовый, с мокрыми волосами, сидящий напротив него Дженсен рассеянно пожал плечами:  
-Никаких, а что?  
-Хотел отвезти тебя в одно неплохое местечко, ты как, не против?  
Дженсен внимательно посмотрел на Джея и не смог сдержать улыбку, глядя как тот умоляюще сложил бровки домиком:  
-Не могу тебе отказать.

 

Джей заехал за Дженсеном в Bute house вечером, но заходить не стал, ожидал неподалеку, чтобы не выводить Мэтта из себя, да и просто не привлекать лишнего внимания. Пока Стивенсон гуляет на свободе, их отношения лучше особо не афишировать.  
Дженсен в черном строгом костюме и белоснежной рубашке с галстуком, сел в машину к Джею на переднее сидение и чертыхнулся.  
-Что такое? – сразу же встрепенулся Джей.  
-Не могу нацепить эти запонки! – Дженсен поймал готовое упасть с рукава рубашки украшение с бриллиантом. – Постоянно выпадают!  
-Ну ты и пижон… - ухмыльнулся Джей.  
-Сам сказал быть при параде, - огрызнулся Дженсен, завинчивая штырек запонки. Наконец, это у него получилось, и он облегченно вздохнул. – Куда мы хоть едем?  
-Сюрприз.  
Джей, загадочно улыбаясь, выехал за город, а приблизительно через полчаса подрулил к освещенным приглушенным светом воротам, за которыми скрывался утопающий в зелени парковых насаждений средневековый замок – один из самых дорогих ресторанов Шотландии.  
Дженсен округлил глаза:  
-Ты привез меня на свидание?  
-Типа того, - ответил Джей, не глядя на Дженсена.  
Дженсен покосился на Джея, щеки которого непривычно порозовели и Дженсен с трудом удержался, чтобы не поддеть его.  
Джей проехал за ворота, минуя вежливых охранников, остановился у входа. Когда парни вышли наружу, отдал ключи швейцару-парковщику, чтобы тот отогнал машину.  
Их ждал забронированный столик с лучшим видом из огромного окна на старинный фонтан с голубоватой подсветкой в парке.  
-В честь чего все это? – спросил Дженсен, когда официант принял их заказ.  
-Просто хочу сделать тебе приятное. Ты же ничего не имеешь против? Расслабься и получай удовольствие. Ты должен отдохнуть, а то на своей работе совсем измотался, – произнес Джей. – К тому же ты после ранения, тебе себя беречь надо, а не бомбы искать по всему городу и террористов ловить.  
Сердце Дженсена преисполнилось благодарности, он хотел сказать Джею, что ценит все, что тот для него сделал, но так и замер, открыв рот, потому что увидел приближающегося к ним Алекса Кэмерона.  
Заметив, что Дженсен ведет себя как-то странно, Джей сделал движение, чтобы обернуться, но не успел: руки Кэмерона легли ему на плечи, и толстяк протянул фальцетом:  
-Джей, какая встреча!  
Джей вскинул голову и встретился взглядом с Кэмероном.  
-Алекс, - холодным тоном поприветствовал он его.  
-Не представишь меня своему спутнику?  
-Думаю, это будет лишним. Он не бизнесмен и не представляет для тебя интереса.  
-Джей, я пытался всю последнюю неделю связаться с тобой, но не смог дозвониться, а твоя секретарша наотрез отказалась сообщить о твоем местонахождении.  
-У меня были дела, Алекс. Давай поговорим об этом завтра у меня в офисе.  
-Боюсь, что я и завтра не смогу тебя там застать. Поэтому перейдем сразу к делу. Ты получил сертификат на камни?  
-Да.  
-Ты же знаешь, почему я это сделал для тебя?  
-Алекс, обсудим все завтра… - еще раз попытался Джей.  
-Нет! – зло бросил Кэмерон. – Сейчас!  
Джей посмотрел на притихшего Дженсена и спросил:  
-Дженсен, ты не против, если мы с господином Кэмероном отойдем на минутку? Нам надо обсудить дела.  
Кэмерон постарался изобразить улыбку, но вместо этого у него получился оскал:  
-Джей, тебе лучше сказать своему приятелю, что ты больше сюда не вернешься, ему придется ужинать в одиночестве.  
Джей поднялся во весь рост и потащил Кэмерона к выходу, держа его мертвой хваткой за локоть. Они вышли прочь, а Дженсен подавил в себе желание броситься следом. Не слишком хорошее свидание у них получилось – партнер ушел ублажать другого, бросив его.  
Дженсен погрузился в невеселые мысли, о том, что надо попросить персонал вызвать ему такси – есть в гордом одиночестве он не собирался. Дженсен отвернулся к окну и смотрел, как струи фонтана взмывают вверх, а потом резко падают в воду с мельтешащими там золотыми рыбками, поэтому не заметил как вернулся Джей. Услышал только, что он отодвинул стул и сел за столик.  
-Почему ты не пошел с ним? – Дженсен постарался, чтобы его голос не слишком дрожал.  
-А ты как думаешь?  
Они оба пристально посмотрели друг другу в глаза.  
-Мне кажется, ты в меня влюблен, - наконец произнес Дженсен с полуулыбкой, желая подразнить Джея.  
-Не смеши меня! Как можно влюбиться в такое рыжее шотландское недоразумение?!  
-Хочешь сказать, что если я опять попаду в передрягу, ты мне не поможешь?  
-Конечно, нет! С какой стати?! – раскосые глаза светились лукавством.  
-А где твой дружок Кэмерон?  
Джей вздохнул:  
-Я объяснил ему, что сегодня вечером, впрочем, как и во все последующие дни, я ужасно занят.  
-Он, должно быть, очень расстроился?  
-Переживет. Ну, где там наш заказ?..

 

Алекс Кэмерон затаил злобу в сердце. Если Джей думал, что может воспользоваться им и не заплатить по счетам, то он глубоко ошибался! И дело здесь не в деньгах, с этой-то стороны все как раз прошло без сучка без задоринки – счет Кэмерона пополнился на несколько миллионов.  
Просто этот щенок крутил перед ним своей упругой задницей, обещал своими блядскими улыбками, что рассчитается с Кэмероном не менее приятным способом, чем деньги, а он, глава Лаборатории верховного совета алмазной биржи повелся на пустые обещания, словно прыщавый мальчишка!  
Гнев, злость и еще куча неприятных чувств переполняли его, хотелось настучать Джею по голове, жаль только, что не дотянуться – слишком высокий и сильный вдобавок. Да еще этот его рыжий любовник в зале ресторана обязательно пришел бы на помощь…  
Нет, Кэмерон не стал скандалить, он решил поступить хитрее.  
Вернувшись домой после постигшей его неприятности, он связался со старинным знакомым в Лондоне и попросил его раскопать информацию на Джея Тэйлора. Вообще-то ему стоило это сделать гораздо раньше, но Кэмерон не думал, что Джей начнет выпендриваться и окажется такой неблагодарной сволочью, ведь ничто не предвещало этого!  
Знакомый, который был ему многим обязан, выполнил просьбу в наикратчайшие сроки. Вскоре Кэмерон держал в руках увесистую папку. Он с нетерпением открыл ее и принялся за изучение. Чем дольше он читал, тем шире становилась улыбка на его лице.  
-Значит никакой ты не Тэйлор… - довольно протянул он.  
Когда Кэмерон перелиснул последнюю страницу, в его голове уже созрел план.  
-Ты крупно влип, Джаред Падалеки! – изрек он. – И твоя рыжая шлюха тоже получит свое!

 

Глава 11. За секунду до…

Дженсен очнулся в каком-то темном помещении. Сначала даже решил, что бредит наяву, но потом понял, что плеск волн - это не шумовые галлюцинации, он реально находится на яхте, которую слегка покачивает на волнах.  
Дженсен потряс головой, вспоминая, как здесь оказался. Кажется, вчера утром, а может быть и сегодня, кто его знает сколько времени прошло, пока валялся в отключке, он подвез Джея в аэропорт, тот должен был отлучиться по делам и Ирландию, а сам направился к знакомому, чтобы забрать информацию по Джею, которую тот раздобыл специально для его по просьбе. Пересылать данные знакомый наотрез отказался, заявив, что влез в базу одного ведомства, поэтому не хочет, чтобы его отследили, пока он направляет секретные файлы по незащищенной сети.  
Дженсен даже добрался и более того, переговорил со знакомым. В итоге тот перекинул ему с флэшки на планшет несколько вордовских файлов.  
-Я прочитаю прямо у тебя? – спросил Дженсен, ему не терпелось узнать, отчего такая секретность связана со всем, что окружает Джея и Стивенсона.  
-Конечно, - ответил знакомый.  
Дженсен присел на небольшой диванчик в углу и открыл первый документ. Приступим… Что ж, истинное имя его загадочного любовника - Джаред Тристан Падалеки и он младше Дженсена на четыре года. Ясно…  
Опа, Джаред – поляк. Не зря Гарри был уверен, что Джаред из континентальной Европы, а Дженсен, сложив все данные, которые имел, предположил, что он откуда-то из восточной ее части. Они с Гарри оба оказались правы.  
Так, родился Джаред в Варшаве, где семья советника благополучно прожила три года, затем переехала в Мьянму, и оставалась там до тех пор, пока Джареду не исполнилось семь лет. Дальше последовало назначение в одну из стран Восточной Африки – Танзанию, в ней советник прослужил до попытки переворота правительства.  
Польша, являясь союзницей Великобритании, была замешана в свержении власти. На польских гражданских кораблях в целях конспирации было доставлено оружие в Танзанию. Об этом стало известно местным властям и всех причастных к перевороту казнили, быстренько состряпав суд, чтобы показать свою демократичность.  
Казнили варварским способом – отрубали головы прямо на виду у всех желающих поглазеть. Наверняка, Джаред тоже видел казнь отца…  
Дженсен оторвался от документа и задумался. Джаред говорил, что Стивенсон вызвался помочь его матери и сестре выбраться из страны. Значит, познакомился он с бизнесменом приблизительно где-то в это время, возможно даже раньше, хотя Стивенсон вполне мог быть и другом семьи. Но это не важно, как бы дело там ни было, именно Стивенсон пообещал оставшимся в живых членам семейства Падалеки свою помощь и не сдержал слова.  
Почему он предал их? Почему сначала согласился, а потом пошел на попятную?  
Может быть, на Стивенсона насели местные власти, и ему пришлось выдать Падалеки?  
Нет, что-то здесь не вяжется. Будь так, то мать и детей казнили бы через суд, ну, или, по крайней мере, их посадили бы в тюрьму. В любом случае все произошло бы официально. Но в тюрьме Падалеки не сидели, иначе бы Стивенсон никак не мог с ними пересечься. Да и Джаред сказал, что мать с сестрой убили по приказу Стивенсона, а не чиновников. Что же там случилось на самом деле?  
Возможно, Стивенсон хотел помочь, но его замыслы раскрыли власти и он просто-напросто заметал следы, убирая свидетелей, которые могли выдать его? Джаред же сбежал лишь по счастливой случайности.  
Впрочем, гадать – бесперспективно, кроме Джареда никто не расскажет, что стукнуло в голову Стивенсону, и почему он так жестоко расправился с Падалеки.  
Спустя час Дженсен попрощался с приятелем и направился к своей машине. Но до машины не дошел, потому что услышал душераздирающий крик, который заставил его перейти на бег – Дженсен бросился на помощь. Он не добежал нескольких шагов до поворота, как его сбили, бросив под ноги какую-то железяку, и, ухватив за плечи, прижали к лицу тряпку, смоченную хлороформом. Дженсен пробовал бороться, но вскоре его тело обмякло. Последнее, что он помнил – как его куда-то тащили, а потом свет померк, и наступила темнота.  
Очнулся он здесь, не понимая зачем понадобилось его похищать. Хотят таким образом узнать, где скрывается премьер-министр? Но ничего у них не выйдет, Дженсен ни за что в этом не признается. Его легче будет убить, чем вырвать признание.  
Дженсен решил, что терять ему нечего, поэтому подошел к двери и шарахнул по ней кулаком. Чем быстрее он выяснит с какой целью его держат, тем быстрее поймет, как отсюда выбраться.  
На его стуки никто не реагировал, хотя Дженсен уловил шорохи – снаружи, явно, кто-то был. Дженсен стучал до тех пор, пока не отбил себе все руки, но ему так и не открыли.  
Если бы у него хотели что-то узнать, то давно бы пришли, а так получается, что с ним никто не собирается даже разговаривать. Тогда какой смысл его вообще похищать?  
Дженсен огляделся по сторонам – темень стояла страшная, но кое-что можно было все же рассмотреть. Дженсен обследовал углы, но нигде не нашел свой планшет, который был при нем, тот или остался на улице, выпав из рук, или же похитители забрали его с собой. Так, что еще у него пропало?  
Дженсен похлопал себя по карманам – пусто. Впрочем, ничего удивительного, что у него изъяли телефон и зажигалку, которую он носил по привычке, хотя давно бросил курить. Всем этим похитители, явно, не удовлетворились, пропала также ручка и...  
Бля, у него забрали перстень, который ему подарил Джаред – вещь очень ценная, там один бриллиант чего стоит! Но не из-за этого было обидно, а из-за того, что украшение подарил ему именно Джаред и потерять его, значит показать, что не дорожишь его вниманием, а это было не так, Дженсен очень дорожил. Дорожил настолько, что собирался попросить Джареда остаться здесь, когда вся эта история с премьер-министром закончится. А что? Ведь алмазами можно заниматься и в Лондоне, Джаред справится, Дженсен в этом ни капельки не сомневался. Найдет других партнеров. Главное, чтобы он согласился.  
Подписи Джареда ни на одном подозрительном документе нет, никто не докажет, что это он получил сертификат, потому что бриллиантами в Эдинбурге занимался непосредственно Стивенсон. В задачу Джареда входило лишь доставлять необработанные алмазы из Африки, на этом его миссия заканчивалась. А что там за устные договоренности существовали между ним и Кэмероном никого не интересуют. Стивенсон может обвинять сколько угодно, ему все равно никто не поверит. Да в принципе и рассказывать об этом он вскоре сможет только своему адвокату и сокамерникам, с прессой Стивенсон не увидится, Дженсен об этом позаботится.  
Поэтому Джаред на законных основаниях с чистой репутацией может оставаться в Англии, и никто не сможет придраться к нему.  
Эх, мечты, мечты… Вот бы еще выбраться отсюда, чтобы осуществить их.  
Дженсен опустился прямо на пол, потому что здесь не было даже несчастной лежанки, не говоря уж о чем-то большем.  
Время тянулось медленно. Под равномерный стук волн о борта яхты, Дженсен снова заснул, сколько проспал, было не понятно – ориентиров у него не было. Но, наверное, долго, потому что есть хотелось ужасно. Чтобы не мучиться, Дженсен постарался заснуть снова, но ему помешал стук открываемой двери – кто-то шел к нему. Дженсен резко подскочил.  
Яркий свет резанул по привыкшим к темноте глазам и Дженсен прикрыл их ладонью.  
-Выходи, - грубо бросили ему.  
Дженсен поднялся и словно тысячи иголок впились в его ноги, которые он отсидел. Дженсен потряс всеми конечностями и увидел, как человек, пришедший за ним, схватился за оружие.  
-Да не бойся ты, - усмехнулся он.  
-Поговори еще у меня! – рявкнул тюремщик. – Живее на выход.  
Как только Дженсен вышел в коридор, ему тут же сцепили сзади руки наручниками.  
Дженсен думал, что его наконец-то повели на допрос, но вместо каюты он оказался на транце стоящей в нескольких метрах от порта трехъярусной яхты, у которого покачивалась моторная лодка. Тюремщик больно толкнул в спину, чтобы он скорее забрался в лодку.  
-В чем вообще дело? – задал вопрос Дженсен, но ему никто и не подумал отвечать.  
Тогда Дженсен предположил, что его везут на сушу, чтобы допросить. Может инициатор его похищения не смог прибыть на яхту и теперь затребовал к себе. Дженсен пристроился на сидении лодки, тюремщик приставил автомат к его боку и Дженсен понял, что в случае чего он без промедления откроет огонь.  
Поэтому Дженсен пока не предпринимал никаких попыток освободиться. К тому же было бы интересно взглянуть на босса всей этой авантюры и понять как действовать дальше, чтобы обезопасить Уоллеса.  
Но мечтам Дженсена не дано было осуществиться, как только его ноги коснулись суши, с него сняли наручники, сказали: «Свободен!» Дженсен остался стоять на гранитной набережной, не понимая, что все это значит. Почему его вот так просто взяли и отпустили? К чему был весь этот цирк?  
Ему грубо повторили, чтобы он быстрее убирался, иначе получит пулю в лоб.  
Дженсен, не теряя времени, отошел на безопасное расстояние и затаился. Он видел, как спустя пару минут к людям в лодке подошел какой-то человек, ступил в лодку и та стала удаляться от берега. Лодка пришвартовалась к яхте, и яхта, набирая скорость, скрылась вдали - через несколько минут растворились в темноте последние огоньки.

 

Когда Дженсен оказался возле городского телефона, первым делом он постарался связаться с Джаредом, чтобы предупредить его о возможной опасности. Но его мобильный телефон оказался вне зоны досягаемости. Тогда Дженсен позвонил в отель, в котором остановился Джаред в Ирландии, но там ответили, что господин Тэйлор несколько часов назад поспешно съехал, оставив в номере вещи, и раз уж он, Дженсен, разыскивает господина Тэйлора, не мог ли он сказать, что делать с ними?.. Дженсен рыкнул что-то нечленораздельное и бросил трубку телефона – разбираться с вещами Джареда не было времени.  
Если Джаред съехал в такой спешке, значит, что-то стряслось, что-то неприятное. Может быть, Стивенсон уже расплатился бракованными бриллиантами, чем вызвал гнев своих сообщников и те спустили на Стивенсона всех собак. Возможно, решили заодно проучить и Джареда, которому тоже пришлось удариться в бега.  
Раз теперь Стивенсон не желанный гость в Англии, то место премьер-министра ему не светит в обозримом будущем, поэтому Дженсен, через которого он собрался разыскать Уоллеса, ему не нужен в принципе – вот и отпустил. На всякий случай Дженсен связался с Мэттом и дал указания усилить охрану, заверив, что сам он жив-здоров и чтобы его не искали парни, которых снарядил на розыски Мэтт.  
Дженсен не сомневался в том, что Стивенсон уже догадался кто его подставил и непременно решит поквитаться с Джаредом, который на деле оказался его старым знакомым Пададеки, а не каким-то там Тэйлором.  
Если все так, то Джаред правильно сделал, что сбежал с «Туманного Альбиона» и затаися.  
Возможно, перед побегом Джаред пытался дозвониться до Дженсена, но телефон остался у похитителей. Если предположения Дженсена верны, и похитителем был Стивенсон, то Джаред, скорее всего, нарвался на Стивенсона и они «мило» побеседовали…  
Главное, чтобы Джареда никто не выследил. Возможно, когда все уляжется, Джаред найдет способ связаться с Дженсеном, а может он сочтет, что их роман исчерпал себя и им больше не надо встречаться.  
Что ж, все это будет потом, а сейчас Дженсен направился в номер гостиницы Джареда, чтобы убедиться, что он не совершил глупость, заглянув напоследок в Эдинбург.  
На ресепшене Дженсен предъявил свое удостоверение и его проводили в номер Джареда. Дженсен, переступив порог, вздохнул с облегчением: бардака тут не было, значит, оставалась надежда, что Джаред жив и здоров и далеко от столицы Шотландии. Хотя странно, почему люди Стивенсона не наведались сюда в первую очередь.  
Дженсен уточнил у сотрудника отеля:  
-Скажите, сюда в последнее время никто не заходил?  
-Нет. Вы первый. Клиент уехал пару дней назад и больше не появлялся.  
-Отлично, можете идти.  
Просто замечательно, что Джаред уже далеко отсюда. Дженсен вздохнул с облегчением и еще раз осмотрел номер.  
После этого Дженсен поехал к себе домой, чертовски хотелось принять душ и переодеться – он только теперь осознал, что насквозь провонял трюмом яхты, в котором провел последние, как оказалось, два дня.  
Дженсен устало ввалился в квартиру, принял душ, закрутил полотенце на бедрах и прошел к окну. Он смотрел в него, не мигая, и рассуждал, что же теперь делать. Голова соображала от усталости не слишком хорошо, но выбора не было – ситуация была критической.  
У него есть одни предположения, но что же там случилось на самом деле он наверняка не знает.  
Дженсен подошел к бару и плеснул себе спиртного. Прямо с бокалом направился к дивану и по дороге наступил на что-то острое, поморщился. Наклонился, чтобы поднять и буквально остолбенел – на ладони у него лежал тот самый перстень, который похитители сняли у него с руки, пока он был в отключке на яхте!  
Но как он здесь оказался?  
Дженсен осмотрелся по сторонам, надеясь найти хоть какую-нибудь подсказку. Но кроме перстня в комнате ничего больше не было.  
Дженсен сел за стол и задумался. Кто принес сюда украшение и зачем?  
Это могли быть похитители, которые что-то искали в его вещах и случайно обронили перстень. Но не похоже, чтобы дверь взламывали или еще как-то незаконно проникали в жилище, Дженсен проверил на всякий случай все еще раз.  
«Думай, ну, думай же!» - стукнул себя по лбу Дженсен тыльной стороной ладони.  
Дверь была открыта ключом. Ключ есть только у него и у Джареда, который в эти дни был в Ирандии и в Эдинбург не возвращался. Или все-таки вернулся?  
Если он вернулся, то зачем? Предупредить Дженсена об опасности, раз дозвониться не смог?  
Но как кольцо оказалось у Джареда.  
А что если… От мысли, озарившей Дженсена, все внутри похолодело. Господи, Стивенсону был нужен Джаред, и чтобы выманить его из Ирландии, он прислал ему кольцо, допустим, экспресс-почтой.  
Наверняка, Джаред пытался дозвониться Дженсену, но его телефон был у Стивенсона. Тогда Джаред, поспешно бросив все свои вещи, прилетел в Эдинбург ближайшим рейсом. Он проверил квартиру Дженсена, убедился, что Стивенсон не блефует и направился прямо к нему.  
-Господи! – Дженсен вскочил на ноги, с шумом роняя стул.  
Как же он сразу не сообразил, ведь именно поэтому его самого и отпустили. Отпустили, потому что Стивенсон заполучил в руки Джареда! Джаред был конечной целью его похищения. Теперь все стало на свои места. Стивенсон, надежды которого на должность премьер-министра растаяли после того, как он расплатился некачественными бриллиантами со своими сторонниками, а тем стало об этом известно, поспешил убраться на собственной яхте из Шотландии, прихватив с собой Джареда. Скорее всего, дни Джареда сочтены - в открытом море легко избавиться от трупа.  
Дженсен немедленно позвонил Мэтту и приказал ему вместе с полицией подъехать к жилищу Стивенсона, чтобы произвести обыск, вдруг там есть какая-нибудь зацепка куда он может направляться.  
Затем Дженсен связался с пограничной службой, чтобы те засекли яхту Стивенсона, а сам поехал к Мэтту. Как только Дженсен вошел в особняк Стивенсона, Мэтт негромко позвал его и протянул ему диск.  
-Что это? – вскинул уставшие и воспаленные глаза Дженсен.  
-Посмотри, из личной коллекции Стивенсона, видимо не успел забрать в спешке. Диск никто не видел, я его первым обнаружил.  
Дженсен кивнул, вставил диск в компьютер, Мэтт затворил дверь, чтобы их никто не беспокоил.  
На экране показалась чья-то огромная спальня, в центре которой стоял большой стол, к нему был привязан парнишка лет тринадцати. Затем в кадре появился мужчина, в котором Дженсен без труда узнал Стивенсона, правда, лет, эдак, на десять-пятнадцать моложе. В руке он держал нож, в зубах - сигарету. Он приблизился к парнишке, темные волосы которого свесились ему на лицо. Стивенсон начал срезать кожу лоскутами со ступней обездвиженной жертвы, и парнишка дико закричал, забился в путах, поднял заплаканное лицо, и Дженсена передернуло – на него смотрел совсем еще юный Джаред.  
Дженсен судорожно сглотнул, хотел было выключить, но голос Стивенсона его остановил, и рука замерла на полпути:  
-Еще раз убежишь – останешься без ног. И следующие два труппа будут на твоей совести, маленький ублюдок!  
А потом рывком вздернул голову Джареда за волосы и приблизил тлеющую сигарету к его глазу, собираясь сбить пепел на радужку, но передумал и затушил бычок о ногу жертвы, пихнув его между пальцами.  
Дженсен вспомнил ступни взрослого Джареда, он тогда еще не хотел говорить откуда у него отметины. Еще бы, о таком бы никто не стал рассказывать.  
Мэтт где-то за спиной Дженсена произнес:  
-Это еще не все.  
-Не все? – охрипшим голосом переспросил Дженсен. - Неужели Джаред подвергался еще каким-то пыткам?  
-Можно и так сказать.  
Мэтт вставил следующий диск, на котором Стивенсон с упоением трахал уже повзрослевшего Джареда - тому на вид было где-то лет пятнадцать.  
Сколько же времени этот больной ублюдок держал при себе Джареда? Теперь Дженсен понял почему Стивенсон убил мать с сестрой Джареда – он просто напросто захотел оставить мальчика себе, и поэтому обрубил все концы, чтобы никто и никогда не нашел к нему следов.  
Джареду удалось бежать только чудом. Скорее всего, он инициировал собственную смерть, иначе бы Стивенсон перевернул весь черный континент, чтобы найти и обезвредить непослушную игрушку. Поэтому он не признал во взрослом Джареде своего бывшего раба для утех, считая, что тот погиб много лет назад.  
Дженсену хотелось бы думать, что Стивенсон до сих пор не разгадал секрет Джареда, что ему сейчас нужен именно Тэйлор, который подставил его с бриллиантами. Страшно представить, что он сделает с Джаредом, если узнает, что тот - чудом воскресший Падалеки!  
Дженсен посмотрел на циферблат – уже прошло четыре часа после того, как яхта стартовала из порта, увозя с собой Джареда, который находился в руках больного на всю голову урода. Дженсен готов был молиться всем богам, но, к сожалению, не знал ни одной молитвы. Он просто мысленно твердил, как заклинание: «Боже всемогущий! Только бы успеть, только бы успеть…»  
Мэтт заглянул Дженсену в глаза:  
-Как ты?  
-Я в порядке. Надо перехватить яхту Стивенсона!  
-Ты понимаешь, что мы можем опоздать?  
-Не имеем права опаздывать! – раздраженно бросил Дженсен, он не хотел думать о том, что Джареда, возможно, уже нет в живых.  
Стивенсон не для того заставил его прийти к нему, чтобы так сразу убить. Нет, он растянет удовольствие, поиграется... Главное, чтобы они успели вовремя.

 

Когда в отель, где остановился Джаред в Ирландии, пришла бандероль с перстнем Дженсена, который он подарил ему, а потом сразу раздался звонок с телефона Дженсена, и в трубке зазвучал голос Стивенсона, назвавший его настоящим именем, по телу прошел озноб. Стивенсон в красках описал, что сделает с Дженсеном, если Джаред не вернется в Шотландию и не предстанет пред его ясные очи до конца следующего дня.  
Джаред поверил Стивенсону, потому что знал, что тот не блефует, он выполнит все, что сказал. Дженсена надо было спасать немедленно. Жаль, конечно, что самому не получится вырваться из этой передряги живым...  
Хорошо будет, если Стивенсон сразу же убьет Джареда, как только тот придет к нему, но в этом Джаред очень сильно сомневался – садист постарается получить свою дозу кайфа. Значит, Джареда ждет долгая и мучительная смерть.  
Мысли сбежать у Джареда даже не возникло, он не мог бросить Дженсена на растерзание. Обратиться в органы тоже не мог – скандал с липовым сертификатом уже выплыл наружу, значит, его закроют в тюрьме, даже слушать не станут. Да и рисковать Джаред не хотел, он знал, что люди Стивенсона повсюду, в том числе и в правоохранительной системе.  
Поэтому он купил билет на самолет и вернулся в Эдинбург. На всякий случай зашел в квартиру Дженсена, надеясь на чудо. Но чуда не случилось – квартира была пуста. Кажется, там он случайно выронил перстень и слишком поздно это потом обнаружил...  
…Джаред смотрел, как лодка с Дженсеном на борту отошла от яхты. Через бинокль он видел, что она подошла к пристани, и что Дженсен благополучно скрылся с глаз долой и тогда вздохнул с облегчением – Эклз остался цел и невредим, и это главное. Стивенсон его не обманул.  
Только после этого Джаред вышел из своего укрытия и подошел к поджидавшим его на лодке людям, которые доставили на берег Дженсена.  
На лодке его доставили к Стивенсону, тот был на борту. Увидев Джареда, он не сдержал победной улыбки:  
-Ну, здравствуй, Джаред Падалеки! Не думал, что ты из-за этой рыжей сучки стал таким ручным. Я боялся, что придется снарядить на твои поиски целый отряд.  
Джаред коротко спросил лишь о том, что занимало его мысли все последнее время:  
-Как ты догадался кто я на самом деле?  
На какое-то мгновение воцарилось молчание, однако, Стивенсон нарушил его первым:  
-Твой дружок Алекс Кэмерон. Как он узнал, я не в курсе, меня это мало волнует. Теперь понятно, почему ты уговорил меня выдать некачественные бриллианты за хорошие, и расплатиться ими, достав у Кэмерона сертификат. Благодаря тебе мои компаньоны злы на меня и жаждут крови, поэтому приходится покидать столь славные берега и отказываться от своих грандиозных планов. Но я решил взять тебя с собой, ведь дорога долгая, ты скрасишь мое путешествие, Падалеки, а заодно расскажешь, как смог выжить в той аварии. Все считали, что ты тогда взорвался в машине…  
Джаред прищурился:  
-У меня нет желания вести с тобой светскую беседу. Может, удостоишь меня пулей в висок сразу, и на этом закончим?  
-Э, нет, не так скоро… Ты мой должник, а долги надо отдавать. Тебя, разве, не научили этому?  
-Некому было, всех родных убили, - у Джаред заходили на лице желваки, и он сделал шаг вперед, но два громилы, стоящие позади него, тут же зашли с двух сторон, вывернули руки за спину.  
Джаред зашипел от боли. Осмелевший Стивенсон приблизился к пленнику, большим пальцем ткнулся ему под челюсть. Джаред хотел было отвести голову, но второй рукой Стивенсон схватил его за скулы до синяков. Взгляды давнишних врагов скрестились, и Джаред прочел в глазах у стоящего напротив мужчины злорадное удовлетворение – тот хоть и лишился блестящих перспектив, зато теперь мог вовсю наслаждаться местью.  
Видя перед собой морду Стивенсона, Джареда передернуло от отвращения.  
-Ты мне всегда нравился, Джаред, с тех самых пор, когда впервые переступил порог моего дома, после того как предложил алмазы. Но я не трогал тебя по одной простой причине: слишком нуждался в твоих камнях. Поэтому несколько раз хотел договориться с тобой миром, но ты корчил из себя целку, а сам между тем натягивал одну рыжую шотландскую суку. Зато теперь меня уже ничто не остановит.  
Стивенсон гадко ухмыльнулся, от чего стал похож на уродливого гоблина.  
-Ко мне в каюту его, - распорядился он. – Надеюсь, ты не забыл, как мы с тобой развлекались, хоть и прошло уже много времени? Привяжите его там покрепче...

 

Стоило Дженсену сказать своему командованию, что необходимо задержать международного преступника Барри Стивенсона, посягающего на суверенитет страны, как ему тут же пошли на встречу. Видимо те, кто раньше стоял за спиной дельца, были злы на него не на шутку и жаждали мщения, поэтому не стали вставлять палки в колеса, и одобрили действия SAS.  
Вскоре спутник засек яхту Стивенсона – она лежала в дрейфе в открытом море в нескольких тысячах миль от берега.  
-Надо подключать морской спецназ, - сказал Мэтт. – Самостоятельно нам не справиться.  
Дженсен кивнул.  
Через полчаса Дженсен с Мэттом выдвинулись к месту стоянки кораблей, где их дожидались морские десантники, поднятые по тревоге.  
Команда корабля была уже готова к выходу в море. Дженсена с Мэттом проводили в каюту, где они смогли переодеться в специальные костюмы для морских операций.  
Корабль взял курс в открытое море и на предельной скорости направился к яхте – чем быстрее они прибудут на место, тем больше шансов у Джареда остаться в живых.  
В пути Дженсен с Мэттом и командиром отряда морских спецназовцев составляли различные варианты проникновения на яхту. Их прервал командир корабля, объявивший по громкой связи, что до цели осталось всего несколько миль.  
Дженсен с Мэттом и командиром зашли на капитанский мостик, чтобы как следует рассмотреть яхту, которая светилась вдалеке ярким желтым пятном на черном фоне слившихся моря и неба. Дженсен прижался к биноклю: на корме за шикарно накрытым столом восседал Стивенсон вместе с капитаном яхты и еще какими-то людьми, вокруг них бегал высокий длинный человек в смокинге, который играл на скрипке, то и дело наклоняясь в разные стороны в такт мелодии. Джареда поблизости нигде не было видно.  
Чтобы не привлекать внимания, спецназ погрузился на шлюпку и выдвинулся вперед.  
Первый спецназовец неслышно взобрался на бак яхты и взял под охрану зону высадки, давая возможность остальным бойцам присоединиться к нему.  
Когда все уже были наверху, Дженсен знаками приказал начать осмотр. Бойцы стали стремительно передвигаться по кораблю, прикрывая друг друга.  
Их неожиданное появление у расслабленного экипажа вызвало панику, они никак не ожидали увидеть посреди моря спецназовцев. Капитан, все еще сидящий за столом, хотел было вскочить с места, но Дженсен упер ему в шею автомат и надавил. Стивенсона на корме не оказалось.  
-Где Стивенсон? – спросил Дженсен.  
-Он ушел к себе… уже с полчаса как...  
Неожиданно капитан вскочил на ноги и попробовал нырнуть за борт. Но его скрутили и уложили лицом вниз, остальным одели на руки наручники, и загнали всех в один угол, чтобы легче было следить. Потом на корму вытолкали еще несколько человек из обслуги.  
Бойцы этаж за этажом проверяли яхту, всех встретившихся людей препровождали на корму.  
Дженсен ворвался в каюту Стивенсона с автоматом наперевес, Мэтт следовал за ним по пятам, прикрывая сзади. Стивенсон неохотно повернул голову на шум и отложил в сторону телефон, по которому говорил. Дженсен успел уловить лишь окончание предложения:  
-…кажется у нас гости, поэтому немедленно затопи нижний отсек, чтобы эта сука подохла.  
-Где Тэйлор? – спросил Дженсен, глядя прямо в глаза Стивенсону, попутно отмечая мятую постель со следами крови и наручниками в изголовье.  
Тот, разморенный и удовлетворенный после секса, которым от него прямо-таки разило, вальяжно полулежал в кресле, курил сигару, и смотрел на спецназовца, презрительно усмехаясь. Наконец, соизволил ответить:  
-Здесь нет никакого Тэйлора.  
Значит, Стивенсон был в курсе! Знал, кем на самом деле является Джаред. А если знал, то… Могли оправдаться самые худшие предположения Дженсена. Кровь застучала у него в висках.  
-Где Падалеки? – чеканя каждое слово, спросил Дженсен.  
Стивенсон выбросил сигару в открытый иллюминатор в море:  
-А ты поищи, вдруг успеешь.  
-Успею что?  
Стивенсон глумливо усмехнулся, но промолчал.  
Дженсен кивнул Мэтту:  
-Последи за ним.  
А сам бросился вниз. Если Джареда держали взаперти, то, скорее всего, где-то на нижней палубе, Стивенсон не стал бы для него выделять каюту, из которой можно было бы выбраться. Он где-то там, где совсем нет иллюминаторов, да и вообще ничего нет, чтобы ни один предмет в его руках не превратился в оружие.  
В нескольких метрах Дженсен увидел громадного мужика, который отошел от клинкета и вскинул пистолет, готовясь выстрелить Дженсену прямо в голову. Но Дженсен оказался проворнее, он спустил курок первым и попал в руку противника. Тот с воплем выпустил пистолет из вмиг ослабевших рук, успев сделать несколько беспорядочных выстрелов, ранив Дженсена, и тараном пошел на него, замахиваясь здоровой рукой.  
Дженсен поставил блок, нагнулся, одновременно ударяя мужика кулаком в промежность. Мужик кулем упал на пол и взвыл. Дженсен потянул на себя его руку и вывернул до хруста.  
Затем отступил, вытирая пот, застилавший глаза.  
Он посмотрел на массивную дверь, возле которой застал мужика, было слышно, как вода за ней с гулом заполняет отсек.  
Интуитивно Дженсен почувствовал, что за дверью Джаред и дай бог ему успеть вытащить его оттуда, пока он не захлебнулся. Дженсен лихорадочно обследовал стены, надеясь найти рычаг, чтобы сдвинуть эту водонепроницаемую махину в сторону. Когда он совсем уже было отчаялся, перестав слышать шум воды – за стеной наступила тишина, говорящая о том, что отсек полностью затоплен - то совершенно случайно прислонился плечом к абсолютно ровной поверхности и клинкет начал с шипением отъезжать в сторону. Дженсена прибило к противоположной стене хлынувшей наружу мутной водой. Он уцепился руками за какую-то дверь и уперся ногами, чтобы его не снесло.  
Когда первый, самый сильный, поток спал, Дженсен рванул внутрь – он увидел обнаженного и покрытого водорослями Джареда, со скрепленными за спиной руками, к ноге которого тянулась цепь, а другой ее конец был вмонтирован в стену. Он не мог всплыть, даже когда вода еще не дошла до потолка, поэтому черт знает сколько времени был без дыхания...

 

Джаред почувствовал, что стал очень легким, таким, что мог воспарить над собственным телом. Впереди манил умиротворенный яркий свет, он призывал идти к нему, даже требовал этого... Джаред готов был подчиниться, но кто-то с силой надавил ему на грудную клетку и требовательный голос Дженсена, который словно набатом раздался в его голове, остановил:  
-Не смей умирать! Джаред, открой глаза! Ну, открой же!  
А потом Джаред почувствовал, как ему на щеку упала капля, затем еще одна – это были не капли моря, вовсе нет. Это были слезы… Джаред дернулся, и его ноздри затрепетали.  
Ком подступил к горлу, и его сразу же вывернуло наизнанку морской водой, которой он успел наглотаться. Заботливые руки Дженсена поддерживали его все время, пока тело сотрясало от спазмов.  
-Господи, живой, - Дженсен прижал голову Джареда к своей груди, когда тот обессилено затих.  
Еще секунда и было бы уже поздно что-то изменить…  
Джаред слегка пошевелился в его объятиях и глухо прошептал, обдавая жарким дыханием:  
-Ты… Ты, моя причина жить…


End file.
